Thats What Makes You Beautiful
by Eva-Mariaa
Summary: ONE DIRECTION Frankie is all packed up and heading for London however when she gets their she gets ploughed down by a beautiful stranger. She suddenly starts seeing this boy everywhere, What will become of their strange first meeting? Summary Sucks R&R
1. Chapter 1

That's what makes you beautiful

Ok, so this is it. My bags are packed, and I'm all ready to go. I stand on the platform and stare at the train silently contemplating whether I was making the right decision or not. I felt my mum brush my hair out of my face and I instantly snapped myself out of my funk. Of course I was ready for this, I'd been accepted into the University of Central London to study Musical Theatre, for me this was a dream come true. I have lived in a small town called Doncaster my entire life, it's the kind of place that sucks you in and it's very rare that people ever escape and make something of themselves. This was a great opportunity for me. I turned around ready to give my family one final goodbye. I looked at the mismatched bunch and my eyes instantly glazed over. I hugged my mum and stepdad goodbye and then gave my little brother a playful punch on the arm; he was never one for showing emotions. Then I looked at my little sister, she was my best friend and the person I was closest too in the world. I threw myself at her and tackled her to the ground to give her the biggest hug ever. I would miss her so much, it's going to be hard living away from her, I'd become so used to her mood swings, I ruffled her l shocking red bob and reassured her that I would Skype her every night. After a few more emotional hugs I said my last goodbyes and boarded the train. I quickly chucked my suitcase in one of the holders and found my seat next to the window overlooking the platform. I opened the little window above my head so I could shout a last goodbye, much to the disapproval of the other passengers. Just before the train moved out of the station I my sister ran to edge of the platform and thrust a small object through the window, I reached up and took the object out of her hand only to realise it was her most treasured possession; her one direction CD. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow; she knows I had never been a massive one direction fan. I was about to ask her what she was doing as the train started moving. I sank back down in my seat as my family disappeared from view. I picked up the CD case off of the table and casually opened it, a small piece of paper fell out. I opened it shakily and found a little note that read; Dear Frankie I'm gonna miss you soooooooo much. I want you to keep this CD to remind you of me. I know you don't like them but trust me you will soon change your mind. I love you sooooo much and I hope that you're happy In London. Miss you sis. Love RachyRoo. I sat back and let the tears fall, I was touched that she would so something like this and that she had signed the letter with the nickname I gave her that she hated so much. I grabbed my phone out of my carry on and sent her a text saying thank you and that I would never forget her because I was stuck with her for life, once the message was sent I slotted the CD into my old school Walkman and pressed play. She was right, as much as I hated to admit it, their music was catchy and they were just so damn fine especially the tall one with the straight floppy hair, I think his name was Lewis or something. I leant back and let the scenery pass me bay as I listened to the CD on repeat.

A few hours later the driver announced that we would be arriving in Kings Cross in about half an hour. I took this opportunity to fix my hair and make-up. Luckily my long Auburn hair was still set in its natural curls and had managed to avoid the frizz that usually accompanied the dreary Yorkshire weather after touching up my eyeliner and adding some more blush to my cheeks to mask the tear stains I was ready to face my new life. I got off the train with my suitcase and walked along to the platform breathing in the life of London City, the platforms seemed incredibly crowded with people pushing each other at a chance to see whatever it was that was going off, I pushed my way through the crowd trying desperately to find the exit, I seemed to reach a small clearing, I was walking through the clearing quietly singing along to one of the One Direction songs that was stuck in my head, the crowd suddenly became a lot bigger and I was being jostled around, I heard someone screaming and as I turned around to give someone a disapproving look, someone ran into me from the side sending me and my bags flying. 'FUCK' I shouted as I pushed myself off the ground, I turned around ready to stand up to see a lovely tanned face staring down at me, I knew I recognised him vaguely, he was HOT!. He flashed me a nervous smile as he said ' I am so sorry, things got a little crazy there' I scowled back saying 'No shit Sherlock!' He beamed and laughed at me which only furthered my annoyance. I turned around to stomp off when he shouted after me 'Hey! I really am sorry you know' I turned around and flashed him a quick shy smile 'Its ok, no harm done' I turned back and carried on walking I vaguely heard him shout something after me but I ignored it, I didn't have the time for drama. It was only when I stepped into the crisp London air when I realised that he was surrounded by security guards, then I vaguely remembered the other four hotties stood behind him. That's when it dawned on me, I realised where I recognised him from, I pulled the CD case out of my bag and looked at the cover, I had just been ploughed over by 1/5 of One Direction… Maybe I could claim compensation?


	2. Chapter 2

What makes you beautiful chapter 2

After the drama at the train station I was left reeling by what happened, I tried to regain my composure whilst waiting for my taxi. I couldn't believe what had just happened and more frustratingly I couldn't get his stupid grin out of my head, there was just something about him that captivated me, he was gorgeous, and I'm sure he knew that, with all the preteens fan girling over him at every opportunity how could he not, I'd never been the type of girl that obsessed over boy bands or famous people but there was just something about him. After arriving 20 minutes late my taxi finally arrived, the driver kindly helped me ram my luggage in the boot and opened the door for me to slide in. After telling him my new address he took off. I couldn't help but notice the experienced way he negotiated the London traffic, yes he sometimes drove like a mad men but then again I've always been the type of girl that loved a bit of adventure. After swerving round a few dodgy corners he gradually came to a stop outside a luxury apartment building. Luckily for me my bestest friend in the world was a second year at the same university as me, and her parents were LOADED. Kat was kind enough to let me have one of the spare rooms in her penthouse apartment rent free, which was ideal for us both because I really didn't fancy shacking up in the student digs. Her parents have already paid in advance for the next three years so we had nothing to worry about finance wise, she still had an extra room available but we both decided to keep that free in case our families decided to pay us a visit. I walked into the spacious lobby and made a beeline for the front desk, I gave the man my name and he handed me my apartment key and that was that. I was officially a resident in this 5* apartment complex, it felt amazing. As I turned around with my bags to head towards the elevator I noticed a burly group of security come marching in surrounding what must have been a small group of celebrities. Exciting as this was I was more concerned in getting into an elevator. After what seemed like an eternity of trying not to stare at the mystery people surrounded by guards the elevator finally pinged onto the ground floor. As I stepped inside the elevator the guards started to disperse and just briefly my eyes connected with the greeny blue eyes I'd seen earlier, I saw his handsome face break into a smile just as the elevator doors close.

I shook myself out of my stupor and focused on my new apartment, this was going to be the first time I had actually seen what it was like. Kat had been determined that she wanted to keep my new home as a secret; I know that she's had my room decorated so it was going to be a total surprise. I paused outside the door and took a deep breath; I slowly turned the key and pushed open the huge door. I stepped inside of the foyer and gasped out loud, I had never seen such a massive space so beautifully decorated, it was the perfect combination of me and Kat, the walls were painted white with one bright red feature wall, the white walls were strewn with canvases showing iconic scenes in Disney musicals. The black leather sofas that surrounded the room were covered in brightly coloured throws and cushions and the balcony windows were concealed with some red and black designer blinds. I dropped my bags on the floor expecting Kat to rush out a room somewhere but all I could here was silence. I shouted out but no one answered, well that was just charming. I picked my bags back up and followed a corridor off to the left, there was no doubting which room was mine, Kat had glued a huge gold star to the bedroom door with my name spelt out in red sequins in the middle. That girl new me far too well. I opened the door and stepped into my new bedroom, I was astounded, the walls were painted a gorgeous dark red, my favourite colour. The dark wooden four poster bed was surrounded with thick red and black patterned curtains and a vast black chandelier hung from the ceiling, words could not express the beauty of my room. Most of my possessions had been shipped over the week before and I was touched to see that Kat had already put them all away for me, even the family photo frames had been put up around the room, with the canvas of me and my little sister hanging above my bed. Seeing as though Kat was out I got to work hanging the rest of my clothes up in my new walk in wardrobe and putting all of my toiletries away in my en suite. Just as I put the last few things away I heard a key in the front door, I ran through to the main room just as the door opened to reveal Kat stood their looking sheepish. 'Where were you' she said as she stepped inside, enveloping me into a massive hug 'I heard there was a lot of commotion at the station so I drove down to pick you up, I couldn't find you anywhere' I grabbed her arm and pulled her down on to the sofa and continued to tell her all about the events of my day. As I finished telling the story she just sat and stared at me. 'Are you telling me that you ACTUALLY had physical contact with the fittest person on earth' I burst into hysterical laughter at her wonderstruck facial expression. ' I wouldn't go that far I said through my laughter, he's no David Beckham, and I wouldn't exactly call him knocking me flying physical contact, its more along the lines of physical assault' We both fell into hysterics and spent the rest of the night on the sofa catching up and sharing stories from the past year.

The next morning I woke up to an empty apartment, I dragged myself down into the kitchen to find a note from Kat saying that she'd had to pop into the university campus for an emergency rehearsal and that she'd be home sometime around 3ish. I glanced at the clock above the counter and realised it was only 10.30; I decided then that I might as well do some sightseeing of the surrounding area. I forced myself into the shower and let the steaming water waken me up; I washed my hair and body with my favourite coconut body wash and dried myself of with a plush red towel. I rubbed some curl enhancer into my hair and allowed it to dry in its natural curls. I quickly dressed myself in my bright red skinny jeans and a grey tank top with my converse and a dark grey hoodie, I grabbed my shades off of my dresser and picked up my bag and purse, I let myself out of the apartment and locked the door behind me. When I got down into the lobby it was strangely quiet and deserted after the chaos that occurred yesterday.

I spent a good hour or two walking aimlessly around the streets seeing what the area had to offer eventually I found this gorgeous little coffee shop, it was mostly deserted and looked incredibly cosy. I opened the door and was delighted to hear one of those old fashioned bells jingling above the door. A friendly looking old man popped his around the door from the back signalling to me that he wouldn't be a minute. I moved towards the counter to get a closer look at what was on offer, I finally decided on a chocolate cappuccino. The old man eventually came through from the back room and took his place behind the counter; I ordered my coffee and requested it to go making a mental note of the location of the shop so I could definitely return. As I handed my money to the man I heard the bell above the door go again followed the chatting and laughter of a few boys as he handed me my drink I turned around to walk out only to collide with something that sent my drink flying all down the front of my grey hoodie. 'Fuck, I'm so sorry' I looked up instantly recognising that voice, my green eyes met with his greeny blue ones and I knew he recognised me too. 'Do you make a habit of knocking into innocent people?' I snapped 'No, not really, only the beautiful one' he said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. 'Wow, how obviously cheesy of you' I scowled in the direction of his friends who were trying to desperately control their laughter. 'At least let me buy you a new drink, please?' he begged, I looked up at him and felt my frosty exterior melt away, 'it doesn't matter' I sighed 'I should probably get back home anyway' He looked at me sadly 'Are you sure? At least take my hoodie, I've completely ruined yours, please take it it's the least I could do' I looked at his hoodie and couldn't help but notice that it was cute, 'Well I guess you have a point, mine is definitely ruined and its far too cold to walk home without a jacket, Thank you.' He removed his hoodie and draped it over my shoulders; I couldn't help but shiver as his hand grazed down my bare arm it didn't help that he was stood only a few inches in front of me wearing a tight white t-shirt that perfectly emphasised his chiselled chest and abdomen. 'Do I at least get to know your name?' he asked me kindly 'Its Frankie' I replied 'Cool' he beamed 'My names L' I quickly interrupted him saying 'yeah I know your name, its Lewis right?' He burst into laughter and said 'well actually its Louis, but good guess' I felt my face flush the brightest of red. I needed to leave NOW! ' OK well thanks for knocking into me AGAIN, thanks for the jacket, I'll make sure you get it back' I made a quick beeline for the door he shouted Bye after me whilst flashing me a cheeky wink I shouted my goodbyes back before quickly turning around and shouting 'nice album by the way'. The last thing I saw before the door close behind me was his handsome face crease into a grin. Brilliant, now that's gonna be the image I'll be seeing in my dreams tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

What makes you beautiful chapter 3

After my steady walk back to my apartment I walked inside in desperate need of a shower. I stormed down the hall into my bedroom and peeled my sticky cappuccino covered clothes off of me, I chucked my handbag on my bed and carelessly tossed my shoes into the closet. I walked into my en suite and switched the shower on letting it run whilst I removed my make-up. I stepped into the shower and let the steaming hot water wash the rest of the sticky residue from my skin, I rinsed my hair and then just stood there letting the water rain down on me, relaxing my muscles and removing all the tension from my body. I emerged from the shower in a cloud of steam feeling much more relaxed. I decided to dress for comfort this time around I pulled on my sweatpants and my favourite big bang theory t shirt with the caption 'Bazinga!' emblazoned across the chest I pulled on the borrowed hoody that Louis leant me earlier and couldn't help but notice the smell that still lingered in the fabric, it smelled of him and as much I didn't want to admit it, it gave me butterfly's. Stupid boy, just because he's famous and gorgeous he thinks he can get any girl he wants. I raked my fingers through my damp curls that reached down to the bottom of my back; I rubbed a small amount of curl enhancer through them and left them to dry naturally. I grabbed my book from my bedside cabinet and padded down into the living area, I sat back onto the comfy sofa and pulled one of the fleecy throws over my legs, I opened the book and lost myself in the land of hobbits and Frodo Baggins. After what seemed like hours of living in my dream world I noticed that the inhabitants of the downstairs flat had started to play their music, it was loud enough that I could hear it clear as day up here, which in my opinion was too loud. I frustratedly walked through to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich, I noticed in the process that the fridge was empty; I made a mental note to go shopping later. I returned back to the sofa and put on the TV in a desperate attempt to drown out the noise from downstairs, about halfway through the third Gilmore Girls episode Kat came waltzing through the front door weighed down with shopping bags. I dutifully dragged myself off the sofa and helped her unpack the bags, as we were putting away the last of the shopping; I decided to drop the rudely loud neighbours into conversation.

'So' I started 'Are downstairs usually this loud?'

She looked up at me sheepishly 'Well actually they only moved in last week, but since then this has been a regular occurrence'

'Have you not been down to ask them to turn it down?' I asked

'Franks, you know what I'm like with confrontation' she giggled

I took one look at her innocent expression and decided to let it go, 'never mind' I said defeated 'come on lets go watch a film or something, I have something I need to talk to you about'

We both sunk back into the sofa and started to watch one of Kats many movies as I told her everything that had happened to me today, including the moment that I got covered in coffee by Louis. For the first time in both of our lives Kat was speechless, she couldn't believe that I had accidentally bumped into Louis Tomlinson twice in the past two days, and more importantly she was asking why I hadn't got an autograph I just laughed at her, that's when she noticed the hoodie, she was begging me to let her wear it, I told her to stop fangirling but secretly I couldn't bear to take it off.. Towards the end of the movie the music from below reached an all-time high I was growing more and more agitated with each passing moments, it was hard to remain calm when our apartment was vibrating and pulsating to the sound of their music. Eventually Kat just looked at me and said,

'Just go'

'Be back in a sec' I said as I rushed towards the door, I pulled on my fluffy star wars slipper and headed out towards the elevator.

When I reached the floor below it didn't take me long at all the find the room that was located directly beneath us, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door after waiting for a little while I knocked again only harder, again there was nothing, this time I hammered my fist on the door. Finally I heard the volume decrease a little and the vague sound of shuffling behind the door, after what felt like forever the door was pulled open, only to reveal what had to be the cruellest trick ever.

'You!' I declared

'Wow, you really can't stay away from me can you, nice slippers by the way' he winked at me cheekily

I felt myself starting to blush as I looked down at the furry Chewbacca slippers covering my feet I snapped my head back up.

'Will you turn it down please?' I barked

'And what do I get in return' he grinned, clearly amused by my annoyance

'How about you turn it down, or a rip your balls off' I snapped back whilst he casually leaned back against the door frame clearly taking in the moment

'Well, well, you've only just met me and you're already obsessed with my balls, but just so you know I'm not that kind of guy' he retorted cheekily

I couldn't help but let out a little giggle, and when he heard me laugh he started laughing too

'You're a lot prettier when you smile you know'

'Urm.. Thanks I guess' I murmured back shyly

He quickly looked me up and down 'nice hoody by the way' he chuckled

I unzipped the zipper and shrugged it off my shoulders and help it out to him, he reached out his hand to take the jacket off me and gently brushed my fingers with his

'Thanks, but you could of kept it you know'

'It's no worries, I can get it cleaned for you if you want?'

'I quite like the new coconut and chocolate cappuccino smell' he said 'wait here a second'

I was just about to object but he has already ducked out of sight and a few seconds later I heard the music die down to gently background noise rather than the ground shaking noise that was playing before I smiled to myself just as he returned

'Is that better for you?' he asked smiling at me

'Yes thank you, see you around' I said as I walked towards the elevator

'Hey beautiful!' he shouted after me I turned around in shock as the elevator doors opened 'I turned the music down, so what do I get in return?'

I laughed and winked at him before flipping him the bird as the doors shut and blocked his beautiful face from view as I returned back to my apartment and shut the door behind me, I leant against the door and tried to take in what had just happened to me, a few moments later I pulled myself out of my dream world to see Kat staring at me from the sofa. I ran towards her and dived into position next to her and told her everything. Absolutely everything.

'So you're telling me that we are living ABOVE one direction'

'Yes I guess' I laughed at her expression

'Shit, Shit, Shit, I can't walk down to the laundry room in my pyjamas now can I?'

I had to laugh at her, she was so vain it was unreal. I was really struggling to get my head around the happenings of the day and I couldn't decide whether or not her was flirting with me, I mean he called me beautiful but I was nothing special, I was just the average 5'6 size 10 girl I had a reasonably pretty face and I was blessed with big boobs but the only truly spectacular thing about me was my hair I had spent the past 10 years of my life growing it until it reached the base of my back and fell in beautiful ringlets that cascaded down my back. My hair was what got me noticed but still I didn't think it was enough to get me noticed by Louis Tomlinson. But still I couldn't get his cheeky grin out of my head. For the rest of the night I had Kat following me around telling me to ask him out on a date, I couldn't just do that though, what if he said no, what if he laughed in my face. Eventually my mind started to slow down and I managed to settle down in my pyjamas and watched family guy re-runs with Kat. It was getting close to midnight and we were both starting to fade, I felt myself starting to nod off on the sofa. I vaguely remembered hearing a knock on the door and felt Kat stir out of her slumber to answer it, I heard the door open and then heard Kat scream. I bolted upright and pelted to the door to find Kat staring down at the floor. I followed her gaze to find the hoody I borrowed earlier folded neatly on the floor with a red rose in full bloom resting on top of it, nestling lightly on the top was a small envelope with just the word _Beautiful_ written on the front. Kat looked at me expectantly, I bent down and picked the objects up of the floor and just as I did I sure something at the end of the corridor darting around the corner, I quickly followed and turned the corner just in time to see a flash of gorgeous brown hair and a breath taking smile as the doors pinged shut, I was slowly starting to hate that elevator. I returned to my door to find Kat still staring at the floor in wonder, as I walked past her she followed me and I set the things down on the coffee table and picked up the envelope in my hand I rotated it between my fingers before gently opening the back. A pulled out the small rectangle from the envelope and started to read what was written in ridiculously messy writing. It said;

_Hey there beautiful girl, Frankie right?_

_I turned the music down so I think you owe me something in return._

_I'll meet you in the foyer at 11am._

_Dress Casual, your new hoody should look brilliant on you ;)_

_Don't forget to bring shades_

_I hope you'll come_

_My number is 07852121637_

_Give me a text if you're willing to accompany me on a date_

_Hope to see you soon_

_Louis :D x_

I looked behind me to see Kat reading over my shoulder; before I could react she grabbed my phone off of the coffee table and the letter out of my hand and ran to the nearest bathroom, I chased after her, I was hot on her heels until she slammed through the bathroom door and locked it behind her. I knew exactly what she was up too. She emerged a few minutes later looking like the cat that got the cream, she handed me back the letter and my phone and I anxiously looked to see what she had sent

**Hey, Its Frankie, I'd love too. See you tomorrow at 11 **

I scowled in her direction before breaking into a grin, I hugged her grabbed my rose and hoody and retreated to my room, I can safely say I needed my beauty sleep tonight. I changed into my sleeping shorts and superman shirt and climbed under the covers, I plugged my phone into charge and set an alarm for 8 the next morning, just as I settled down my phone vibrated on the nightstand alerting me to the fact that I had a text

**Brilliant, I knew you couldn't resist my charms ****See you then beautiful girl x**

I closed off my messages and put my phone back on the nightstand , I snuggled into my duvet and let my dreams take over, wondering whether I'd see his face in my dreams again.


	4. Chapter 4

That's what makes you Beautiful Chapter 4

**Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound **

**Oooooooh Oooooooh**

I sleepily rolled over and pressed the dismiss button on the alarm clock on my phone, I spent a few moments wondering why on earth I'd set my alarm that early, then it hit me SHIT! I sat bolt upright in pure terror, I had a 'date' with Louis Tomlinson today. I rushed out of bed and ran straight for the bathroom, I switched the shower and did my business whilst it warmed up I stripped off, balled up my clothes and threw them in the general direction of the laundry hamper, I celebrated football style when they went straight in. I climbed in the shower and allowed the scalding heat to wake me up, the water pelted my skin relaxing me completely and keeping me calm. I squirted generous amounts of my coconut body wash into my arms and washed myself thoroughly and shaved everywhere that needed to be done. I was just in the process of washing my hair when the door creaked open and Kat strolled I plonking herself down on the toilet seat. Anyone else would be weirded out by this but I had come to expect no privacy when dealing with Kat, I just turned my back to her and carried on washing my hair.

'On a scale of 1 – 10 how excited are you?' she squealed

'About a 5' I lied

'You're lying' she caught on quick 'You can't wait'

'I know, but I don't know how to feel, I don't know him and what if he doesn't like me'

'Franks, your gorgeous, how could he not like, just be yourself and don't be a bitch'

'Gee Thanks Kathleen' I laughed

'No problem baby cakes, now don't fuck this up, you're my ticket to Mr Styles'

'It's so nice to know you genuinely care' I said sarcastically she turned back from the door and sat on the edge of my bathtub.

'Of course I care babes, your my best friend and I can see the smile on your face when you think of him, you may have only known him a day or two but if there's something there then you can't deny it. And he must like you or why would he go to that much trouble?'

'I guess you're right, Thank Kat'

'There's not guessing about it, I am definitely right. Now hurry up and get your ass out of the shower I want one too' she laughed as she walked out of the door, leaving it wide open behind her. The draft from the open door sent shivers over my wet skin and I had to retreat further under the hot spray to keep warm eventually I stepped out of the shower wrapping myself in a plush towel and a fluffy bath robe. I padded back into my room to find a bacon bagel sitting by a hot chocolate on my vanity. I loved my best friend. I sat down at my Vanity trying to decide on what look to go for today, I eventually decided on my signature look. I applied my foundation and set it with a fine powder so my skin looked flawless; I carefully dotted concealer under my eyes to hide any blemishes. I brushed a thin layer of rosy blush on the apples of my cheeks and a light grey to my eyelids, I layered on my mascara and got ready to apply the main part of my make up, I opened up the liquid eyeliner and glided over my eyelid with ease, creating tiny little flick on the edges of my eyes. When I was fully satisfied I went to work on my hair, nothing too fancy, my curls didn't need any fancy flourishes. I let it dry naturally with the help of curl enhancing cream, I gathered the stands of hair that fell around my face and twisted them back, pinning them to the back of my head. I walked through to Kats room to find her applying her make up

'What do you think?' I asked her

'You look hot babes'

'You sure? it's not too much?'

'You look awesome'

'Thanks' I smiled at her approval

'Now enough about you' she turned around to face me holding up two bits of string in the air 'which thong will make my ass look better in those jeans' she said pointing to the jeans in question lying on her bed

'The pink one' I said as I walked out of her room laughing

I can always rely on Kat to put my mind at ease; she always knows what to say to make me laugh. I walked through to the kitchen and switched on the coffee machine and made myself a milky coffee before heading back to my room to pick out an outfit. I finally decided on my dark red high waisted skinny jeans and a thin strapped white vest top that showed just the perfect amount of cleavage. I teamed these with my black converse and my black leather wrist strap. I looked at the clock and was alarmed to see that it was half past 10. I rushed back through to the bathroom and thoroughly brushed my teeth before gargling with mouthwash and flossing. I carefully avoided dripping toothpaste on my shirt, and then I wiped my mouth and applied my dark red lip stain that matched my jeans perfectly. I walked back into my room and pulled on Louis' Hoody and grabbed my phone and shades and threw them into my bag. I at 10:45 I walked through to the lounge to find Kat bouncing around on the sofa with excitement, I knew that she had a shopping day planned and I had a feeling that she would be accompanying me down to the foyer just so she could get a glimpse herself. We left the apartment at exactly 10 I didn't want to be early and appear too eager. As we got into the lift the nerves kicked in, Kat kept assuring me there was nothing to be nervous about and took the time in the elevator to calm myself down. As the doors opened and we stepped out I instantly spotted him stood in the corner holding a red rose looking nervous. I froze where I was stood causing Kat to follow my gaze and squeal with excitement. She gave me a gentle push in his direction before darting round the front of me, kissing and me cheek and dancing out of the door towards the car park. As I slowly brought myself back to life his eyes connected with mine, his face broke into a grin and I instantly relaxed, I steadily walked towards him and he met me half way.

'I was starting to think you weren't going to turn up' he smiled his breath taking smile

'It's only 3 minutes past 10'I laughed

'So, I'm nervous'

'I was nervous too, but I feel a lot better now'

'Me too, it must be something about your beautiful face'

I started blushing profusely he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the huge glass doors

'Come on' he said pulling gently on my hand 'let's get out of here'

I followed behind him happily; he led me through to the car park and stopped in front of a midnight blue Porsche. My jaw hit the flaw and he laughed at my impression.

'Hey, when you're as famous and handsome as me you can own cars like this' he said cockily

'Wow, arrogance is such an attractive quality. NOT' I laughed back at him

He pretended to look hurt.

'Arrogance? I was just being honest. I'm joking in all fairness this beauty is just one of the many perks of the job'

'It certainly Is a beauty'

'Not as beautiful as its owner though right' he said with mock cockiness

'Not quite' I replied with a wink

'Well if you think I'm beautiful you should see the girl that's sat in the passenger seat right now' he said as he looked straight at me I started blushing again, but managed to mutter a quick thank you whilst glancing up at him through my lashes. He pulled out onto the busy streets of London and started whizzing down the back lanes and swerving around corners, we had been driving for quite a while before I bothered to ask him where he was going.

'Were going for something to eat' he answered back

'Ok, nothing fancy I hope, I'm really not dresses for anything fancy' I laughed

He took hold of my hand and glanced at me in between driving manoeuvres

'Don't worry, where we're going is anything but fancy'

I beamed at him and sat back in my seat listening to the songs on the radio and listening to Louis sing along, I was dying to sing along with him but I've always been scared of singing in front of people, I'm more of a bedroom mirror singer, which is strange really because I'm going to university to study Musical Theatre. Eventually we pulled up outside a little restaurant I looked at the name of the restaurant to see it was called Nando's . I should've known, this was my first time going to Nando's so I'll admit I was slightly dubious. Louis must of noticed the apprehensive look on my face because he took my hand in his and said

'Don't worry, the chickens to die for, I was apprehensive the first time Niall bought me here and now I'm hooked'

I smiled up at him

'Niall's the Irish one right'

'Yes, I'm insulted you didn't know that' he cried in mock heartbreak

I elbowed him in the ribs and laughed along with him

'I'll admit I wasn't the biggest fan, but that's mainly because I was always more of a musical geek, my little sister however is probably the biggest One Direction fan ever, apart from her best friend Megan of course. It wasn't until my little sister gave me her CD when I got on the train here that I really listened and I have to give you credit. Your music's good' I stopped myself when I realised I was rambling

'I knew you weren't from around here, you sound like you're from Yorkshire, am I right?'

'You most certainly are, I'm from a little town called Doncaster'

When I said that Louis face lit up

'No fucking way!'

'What?' I said

'That's where I'm from too, I moved up here after things took off with the band'

'Wow small world' I laughed

We spent the next hour or so filling each other in on every aspect of our lives, I told him all about my little sister and her crazy friends and my family and Kat and he told me all about growing up and the band, after talking to him I felt like I might as well be a part of the band after Louis asked for the bill I pulled my purse out ready to pay half. Louis snatched my purse away from me and held it high above his head whilst he paid on his card, when the waiter went back to his station Louis handed me back my purse and I sulked silently in my chair like a child. Louis just laughed at me and pulled me out of my chair by the hand and led me outside, outside the restaurant he wrapped his arm around my shoulder kissed the top of my head before playfully pulling my curls. I finally stopped with the sulking and wrapped my arm around his waist smiling up at him that was when a group of young girl probably about 15/16 came running up to Louis asking for pictures and autographs. I grudgingly stepped back and took the mandatory pictures. There was no denying that he was cute with his fans, he posed happily for the pictures, however when they enveloped him in conversations her politely excused himself and wrapped his arm back around me and told them he was on a date. As we strolled back towards the car he asked me what I wanted to do next, we decided on taking a stroll round Camden Market. As we walked through the little stalls Louis well and truly spoilt me, every time something caught my eye before I could even think about taking my purse out of my bag he had already paid and was carrying it a plastic bag. I was ridiculously grateful and he was treating me like a princess. We came to a standstill outside an old fashioned little pub before walking over to some railing that overlooked the whole market; He took his hand and cupped my cheek pulling my face towards his, just as his lips were about to meet with mine we were interrupted by more fans screaming his name. He pulled away and looked at me sadly before turning around and dutifully greeting his fans with a plastered on smile. When they finally left he turned back to me raking his hands through his hair. The moment had passed and we both knew it. I smiled at him and grabbed hold of his hand pulling him back towards his car.

'Come on grumpy, we should probably be getting back'

'Yeah, you're probably right Harry will be going mental without someone to play him on Mario Kart' he said giving a little chuckle

'Well get driving then Mr'

I sank back into his seats again and let the radio fill the comfortable silence. I couldn't help but smile when a one direction song came especially when Louis sang along he looked at me as much as he could and there was no question of who he was singing too.

**You're insecure**

**Don't know what for**

**You're turning heads when you walk through the door**

**Don't need make up**

**To cover up**

**Being the way that you are is enough**

**Everyone else in the room can see it**

**Everyone else but you**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**

**You don't know**

**Oh Oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know**

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**Oh oh**

**That what makes you beautiful**

**So c-come on**

**You got it wrong**

**To prove I'm right I put it in a song**

**I don't know why**

**You're being shy**

**And turn away when I look into your eyes**

**Everyone else in the room can see it**

**Everyone else but you**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**

**You don't know**

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know**

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**Oh oh**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**

**You don't know**

**Oh Oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**

**You don't know**

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know**

**Oh Oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**Oh oh**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

He sang the last part as we pulled into the apartment car park and we help eye contact for a few seconds before I noticed the crowd building outside the doors of the apartment. We emerged from the car park and I put my shades on to protect my eyes from the flashes that came from the fans camera. He took my hand and pushed our way through the crowd with the help of security. We made it inside and stepped into the busy elevator, as we came to Louis floor we said a quick goodbye and kept it to a minimum with just a hug to prevent any awkwardness with the other people in the lift. As the doors closed on Louis' face I let out a sigh and continued up to my floor. AS I reached my door I fumbled around in my bag for my keys only to realise that I had left them on the kitchen counter on the other side of the door. I rang Kat to see where she was, she told me that she was stuck in the London rush hour traffic and wouldn't be home for at least another hour. I only had one other choice. I got back in the elevator to the floor below and gently knocked on Louis' door. After a few seconds the door was opened by a baby faced boy with a mad array of curls that were sticking out at every angle.

'You must be Frankie?' he said with a grin

'Erm, yeah and you must be Harry?' I replied

'Yeah'

'I'm really sorry to bother you, but I'm locked out of my apartment and my roommates not home..'

He cut me off,

'Well Louis' in the shower but you can come in and chill on one condition..'

I raised an eyebrow and said 'yes?'

'Can you play Mario Kart?' he asked in all seriousness

'As a matter of fact I happen to kick ass on Mario Kart' I retorted.

His face broke into a cheeky grin very similar to Louis' and he pushed the door open wider inviting me in. I walked past him eager to see what their apartment looked like, it was strangely tidy for an apartment belonging to boys. Harry invited me down onto the couch and handed me the controller, the game began instantly, and true to my word I was kicking his ass.

'He really likes you'

I froze instantly causing Harry to overtake me, I punched him on the arm causing him to drop the remote. We were sat laughing together when Louis walked out in shirtless in just sweatpants. He seems alarmed at the sight of me in his apartment. Seeing without a shirt seemed to make me lose all ability to speak. Harry soon filled him on the situation so we could spend the next hour laughing together on the sofa whilst I beat Harry again and again and again. It was in this time that I found out that the boys had been given a month off and were not scheduled to return to the studio until September, the same week that I started university. When Kat finally rang me I grudgingly left the boys apartment and met Kat in the elevator.

Once inside she made us both a cup of tea and we settled down on the sofa so I could tell her all about my date with Louis, I even told her all about the interrupted kiss and kicking Harrys' ass on Mario Kart. I decided to send Louis a quick text telling him that enjoyed the date and instantly received a reply

**Hey, I really enjoyed today as well princess. What are you doing tomorrow? X**

I quickly typed back a reply

**Nothing that I know of why? X**

About 5 minutes later my phone buzzed again

**I'll see you later then ;) x**

I ignored the later and just presumed he meant tomorrow. I walked down the corridor into my room and changed into my sleepwear, short shorts and a tank top. After watching a film with Kat on the sofa I grew tired and decided to head to bed, just as I walked past the door I heard gentle guitar music playing from outside. I looked at Kat with a puzzled expression and moved towards the door, I looked through the spyhole and couldn't see anything. I opened the door and poked my head around the door. There sat just out of sight was Louis with his guitar, as I stepped outside my door he started singing gently

**I keep playing inside my head, all that you said to me **

**I lie awake just to convince myself this wasn't just a dream **

**'Cause you were right here and I should have taken the chance **

**But I got so scared and I lost the moment again **

**It's all that I can think about, oh, you're all that I can think about **

**Is your heart taken? Is there somebody else on your mind? **

**I'm so sorry, I'm so confused **

**Just tell me, am I out of time? **

**Is your heart broken? How do you feel about me now? **

**I can't believe I let you walk away when **

**When I should have kissed you **

**I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you **

I felt my eyes well up halfway through the song and as he said the last line he dropped his guitar and grabbed me around the waist pushing against the wall and crushed his lips to mine caressing my bottom lip with his tongue, I could feel the urgency and the emotion behind the kiss and I felt myself melt into the kiss after what felt like an eternity in heaven we were interrupted by a small giggle coming from inside the door. We broke away to see Kat stood in the doorway with a coy grin. I looked up at Louis and smiled shyly

'Do you want to come in?' I asked gently

'If you don't mind' he answered back looking me directly in the eye

We walked hand in hand into my apartment bypassing a grinning Kat and headed straight for my bedroom

'Don't do anything I wouldn't do' Kat shouted behind us 'Not that that would limit you' she added as an after thought

'Perv' I shouted back to the sound of her laughter

We stepped inside my room carefully shutting the door behind me, the second the door was closed I found myself pinned against it by Louis' strong body, he pressed his lips against mine again only this time the urgency had gone and was replaced with even more emotion. I asked Louis to spend the night and he more than happily agreed, I was already dresses for bed and after brushing my teeth I crawled into my bed and watched Louis remove his clothes climb into bed with me in his boxers. I turned out the light and gave Louis one more kiss before cuddling into my duvet, only to feel Louis' arm snaking around my waist pulling close to his chest, so close I could feel his heartbeat perfectly in time with mine. I fell asleep to the lullaby of our synchronised heartbeats.


	5. Chapter 5

That's what makes you beautiful Chapter 5

I woke up in the morning to an alarm tune that definitely didn't belong to me.

**Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City**

**I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty**

**Yes you do**

It wasn't until I felt a warm arm unwrap itself from around my waist that I realised where I was and more importantly who I was with. My eyes darted open to see Kats face smiling away just inches away from mine. I let out a squeal and she began laughing.

'Good morning sleeping beauties' she giggled

'What the fuck are you doing' I snarled back

'Well, little miss grumpy gills, your handsome prince has been called into an emergency rehearsal'

Louis sat up against a pillow next to me and looked puzzled

'How do you know?' he asked groggily

'Well prince charming, you lovely little roommate came knocking at the door looking for you, don't worry though I told him you otherwise occupied' she said giving me a cheeky wink before she continued 'anyway, he told me to tell you to meet him there in an hour, and if were being honest, he's not as sexy as I thought he would be, he's got such a baby face I feel like a perv for even thinking about him sexually' she was debating this topic to herself as she walked out of the door I cringed back into duvet, taking a mental note to kill her as soon as Louis had left. I was pulled back out of my fantasies by Louis trailing light kisses up my collar bone before eventually turning my face to meet his. He pulled away far to quickly for my liking and just stared intensely into my eyes before his face broke into a grin

'How long does it take you to get ready?' he asked

'About half an hour, why?' I said puzzled

'Meet me in the foyer in half an hour then' he winked before grabbing his clothes and dashing to the door, I tried to call after him but he had gone. I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. After washing and shaving I got out and sent Louis a quick text

**Where are you taking me and what shall I wear? X**

I quickly applied a light layer of make up before my buzzed again

**Just dress for comfort, whatever you wear you'll look gorgeous :D x**

I chucked my phone on the bed; he was clearly avoiding my question of where we were going. I walked into my closet and picked out a casual white summer dress and my brown jacket before picking out some casual gladiator sandals and a large brown handbag I quickly got dressed and chucked everything into the bag before returning to the bathroom to brush my teeth and give my appearance a final check. I walked back through to my room picked my phone off of my bed. I strolled through to the lounge to find Kat holding a carton of Starbucks and a handful of magazines that seemed to have me and Louis all over the covers

'Louis with his mystery girlfriend'

'One directions cheeky chap with a secret racy redhead'

I laughed at the downright cheesiness of the headlines. I grabbed two cups of coffee from the carton and headed downstairs to meet Louis. I expected the mood to slightly awkward because of last night's events but Louis took one of the coffees from my hand gratefully and took my free hand in his before kissing me on the lips and dragging me out of the door. We spent the first 10 minutes of the car ride listening to the radio in comfortable silence before I finally asked him where we were going.

'Care to fill me on what's happening here' I demanded cheekily

'Well I have a few friends I want you to meet' he grinned

'But didn't Harry say you had a rehearsal?'

'We do, and I want you to come too, I did promise you a date today after all'

'You didn't promise me a date today' I said, clearly confused

'Oh well in that case I promise you a date today' he winked in my direction

'So, is what you do with all the girls your trying to impress? You take them to a rehearsal?' I joked

'Not all the girls' he said cockily 'only the ones I want to be my girlfriend'

I choked on my coffee and stared at him, struggling to take in what he had just said.

'Wha.. Wha.. What?' I finally spluttered out

'He pulled into a parking space with ease and looked me straight in the eye.

'I like you Frankie, and I mean really like you, I don't want to rush you but I'd love to be able to call you my girlfriend'

'Ok' I said still stuttering over my words, his eyes lit up and I pulled him towards me, trying to show him how I much I liked him too. He opened his car door and before I even had the chance to unbuckle my seatbelt her had my door open too, he stretched out his arm to me and I took it gratefully as he pulled me in for another deep kiss, after a few minute I pushed him away and raised my eyebrows at him, he understood my message perfectly and pulled me in the direction of his rehearsal building, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I wrapped mine around his waist securing myself to his body. He pushed open the door and I followed him through before coming face to face with four handsome boys, all sporting knowing grins when they looked at me, I blushed and looked down at my manicured toenails in embarrassment.

'Guys, I want you to meet my beautiful girlfriend'

I looked up at his face and smiled at him before daring to look at the boys with a shy smile, before I knew what was happening I was being passed around the group with hugs, I was pulled into an embrace from Harry first before being passed to Zayn and Niall and finally Liam who playfully ruffled my curls as well, I didn't know what to say about receiving such a warm welcome so I just laughed and smiled at the boys. Louis took my hand again and pulled me into his side I and I can safely I missed the physical contact from him. He led me to an aisle of comfy padded chairs and sat me down with his bag and jacket before kissing me and following the boys onto the make shift stage.

'Right guys, we need to make this rehearsal amazing because Frankie isn't a fan' he playfully winked at me to let me know he was joking however I still felt the need to reassure them all that in actual fact I was a fan, I was just a newly converted fan because of my little sister They just laughed at me as their music started. I sat back and watched in awe as they bounced around to the music singing perfectly in tune and throwing some pretty slick dance moves, I laughed hysterically when Louis broke away from the groups choreography to throw in a few of his own moves, like 'patting the dog and screwing the light bulb' and the classic 'let the traffic through'. I watched the backing dancers do their stuff and felt insanely jealous because of my lack of rhythm. After a few runs the boys were called into a huddle by a man with a clipboard and I became vaguely aware of one of the backing dancers approaching me, she took a seat beside me and I turned to her and smiled politely, she smiled back and said

'You must be Frankie, I'm Danielle, Liam's girlfriend'

'Oh yeah' I mentally kicked myself for not recognising her 'Hi, your dancing's amazing'

'Thanks, it's so fun dancing behind the boys, the music just has such a fun vibe'

We continued chatting and I slowly discovered that I really liked Danielle, we could seriously be good friends, and eventually she was called back up to the stage. I turned my body back in the direction of the stage just in time to see Louis give me a knowing wink before the music started again. After another few hours the boys were becoming tired and they were given permission to leave whilst they carried on rehearsing more steps with the backing dancers. We all piled back out of the door into the summer air with the exception of Liam who was probably staying with Danielle. We stood outside chatting for a few minutes before Niall predictably suggested we go to Nando's for something to eat. Louis looked at me for reassurance and I nodded eagerly, I was starving and I was dying to get to know the boys better.

After Nando's we piled back into our cars and drove the short ride back to the apartments decided to rendezvous back in the boys apartment. Louis told me to give Kat a ring and invite her down and it's safe to say she eagerly accepted the invitation before cat walking into the apartment only minutes later, I had to laugh at her audacity, she just walked right in and sat next to Niall on the sofa before saying

'Hi, my names Kat, I'm best friends with this looser' she said pointing in my direction 'and let's be honest guys, you're going to love me' The boys fell about laughing, admiring her for her honesty and self-confidence. The apartment was filled with the sounds of chatter and the smells of Harry cooking something in the kitchen. It was clear to everyone that Niall had taken a liking to Kat and vice versa seeing as them too were involved in a conversation that they clearly didn't want to involve anyone else in. I cuddled up to Louis, burying my face into his muscular chest, I could feel his laughter rumbling through his chest and the sound of his heart pumping his precious life through his body. After a few shifty sounding bangs coming from the kitchen area Harry emerged with a huge tray full of homemade Pizzas and plates.

'Wow, quite the little chef, arn't we Harold' I teased him playfully. He flipped me the bird with a grin and sat down helping himself to a huge slice of pepperoni signalling to the rest of us to help ourselves, Louis kindly filled his plate for the both of us so I wouldn't have to move and could stay in the comfort of his body. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and lightly brushed his fingertips up and down my rib cage making goose bumps erupt all over my skin. As the night carried on and the alcohol flowed freely, Louis pulled me up from the sofa and led me out onto the balcony where her wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder looking out at the glowing lights of London, after a peaceful few minutes, I turned around in his arms and he peppered my face in kisses before producing another red rose from behind his back. I felt my eyes tear up at the romantic gesture and stood up on my tiptoes to gently kiss his lips.

'Is it too early to tell you I love you' he whispered in my ear

I looked up into his eyes and I knew he wasn't lying, the love was evident in her eyes. I knew at that moment that was no denying the fact that I loved him to, I kissed his jaw before whispering back

'I love you too'

He pushed me against the railings and devoured my lips with his, out tongues battling for dominance before his won and sent shiver up and down my spine. After a while I reluctantly pulled away to catch my breath, and that was then I realised how cold it actually was out here, it may be the middle of summer but London nights were still cold. We walked back inside to see the karaoke machine had been dragged out from somewhere, and they all looked towards me

'So Franks. Kat tells us you have the best voice she's ever heard' said Zayn menacingly

I scowled at Kat, much to here delight before Harry chipped in with

'Well she's clearly all talk unless she proves us wrong' he was clearly getting me back for the Harold comment

I looked at the evil glint in Kat's eye and determinedly walked over to the machine before selecting my song, I looked straight into the faces of the boys and was determined to prove them wrong. I shot a quick wink to the worried face of my boyfriend before pressing play on the music, I opened my mouth to start singing and was intimidated to hear the room go quiet, I carried on regardless

Share my life,

Take me for what I am.

'Cause I'll never change

All my colors for you.

Take my love,

I'll never ask for too much,

Just all that you are

And everything that you do.

I don't really need to look

Very much further

I don't want to have to go

Where you don't follow.

I will hold it back again,

This passion inside.

Can't run from myself,

There's nowhere to hide.

Don't make me close one more door,

I don't want to hurt anymore.

Stay in my arms if you dare,

Or must I imagine you there.

Don't walk away from me.

I have nothing, nothing, nothing

If I don't have you, you

You see through,

Right to the heart of me.

You break down my walls

With the strength of your love.

I never knew

Love like I've known it with you.

Will a memory survive,

One I can hold on to?

I don't really need to look

Very much further/farther,

I don't want to have to go

Where you don't follow.

I will hold it back again,

This passion inside.

Can't run from myself,

There's nowhere to hide.

Don't make me close one more door,

I don't want to hurt anymore.

Stay in my arms if you dare,

Or must I imagine you there.

Don't walk away from me.

I have nothing, nothing, nothing

If I don't have you, you

Don't make me close one more door,

I don't want to hurt anymore.

Stay in my arms if you dare,

Or must I imagine you there.

Don't walk away from me.

I have nothing, nothing, nothing

If I don't have you, you

I finished to song to cheers from the lads and to see Louis grinning at them in triumph. I dropped the microphone down on the table and ran into his arms, He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me gently, I looked up at his face and smiled and he bent down and whispered in my ear

'You were amazing princess, I love you so much'

'I love you too baby' I replied kissing his chest

I turned back round to the group to see Kat boasting with claims of 'I told you so' eventually it hit midnight and we decided to call it a night, Louis asked me if I wanted to stay there and I agreed, I said a quick goodbye to Kat and watched on with amusement as Niall asked her for her number and Kat shyly agreed, I'd never seen Kat shy before which means she must like him. I smiled knowingly at her as she left before following Louis into his room, I was about to protest that I didn't have pyjamas but then I thought that I probably wouldn't need them with what I had in mind. I sat down on the edge of Louis bed and he sat next to me, he ran his hand lightly through my curls and cupped my chin before bringing his lips down to meet mine, I ran my hands over his chest and took a chance by undoing his buttons, he pulled away from me and raised his eyebrows whispering a quick 'are you sure baby' I nodded in response and pulled his face back to meet mine whilst continuing with his buttoned shirt, he slowly unzipped the back of my dress letting it fall down my arms before it dropped in a pool on the floor, I pulled Louis down on top of me anticipating what was about to happen. I not prudish, I have had sex before and it never meant anything special to me but I'd never made love before, and this was special. Louis reached over me and pressed the play button on his docking station allowing the sounds of Enrique Iglesias fill the room as we made love to the lyrics

Would you dance

If I asked you to dance?

Would you run

And never look back?

Would you cry

If you saw me crying?

And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble

If I touched your lips?

Would you laugh?

Oh please tell me this.

Now would you die

For the one you loved?

Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.

I can kiss away the pain.

I would stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

Would you swear

That you'll always be mine?

Or would you lie?

Would you run and hide?

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don't care

You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.

I can kiss away the pain.

I would stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.

I just want to hold you.

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don't care

You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.

I can kiss away the pain.

I will stand by your forever.

You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

I can kiss away the pain.

And I will stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

You can take my breath away.

We awoke the next morning to the sound my phone going mental on Louis bedroom floor

I'm only up when you're not down,

Don't wanna fly when you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

I'm only me when I'm with you

I untangled myself from Louis sleeping body and crept across the floor to retrieve my phone before shutting myself in the bathroom and answering the phone to Kat

'Franks, you should probably come home right now' said Kat with slight urgency

'why' I asked

'Well theirs a special surprise for you, but hurry'

'OK I'm coming'

I walked back into Louis room as I disconnected the phone he was still sleeping so peacefully, I quickly got redressed and gathered my things leaving a quick note telling him to text me when he wakes up, I kissed him gently on the cheek and let myself out of his apartment. Arriving back at my own front door I let myself in to the sight of two suitcases resting against the wall, I looked into the lounge about to ask Kat what was going on and was greeted by the smiling faces of my 16 year old sister and her best friend and an amused looking Kat, I dropped my bag and dived on the two girls, giving them both massive hugs before quickly messaging Louis and telling him not to come by today and explaining the scenario. I then decided that me and Kat should host a BBQ on our terrace and invite the guys as a special surprise for my sister, I knew there would be no other way she would believe me. So that was it, we would host a BBQ and explain everything to Rach and Megs. Something tells me this would involve a lot of screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

That's what makes you beautiful Chapter 6

I sat down on the sofa, slightly out of breath from lugging giant suitcases to the guest bedroom, I pulled my little sister into a hug still unable to comprehend the fact that she was here. They had arrived this morning, which was Monday and were leaving again on Friday afternoon. When I took hers and Megan's luggage into the spare room I took the opportunity to answer Louis' texts.

**Hey babe, what's up? X**

I quickly messaged him back explaining the situation and telling him about the BBQ I had planned for tonight, he took a while to reply and I'm presuming he was asking the boys, if it was alright with them after half an hour he replied with a simple

**We're all game, you supply the food and we'll supply the alcohol. What time do you want us there? X**

**Come at about 6ish, I miss you already. X**

Almost instantly he replied saying

**I miss you more. I love you X**

I shut off my phone and tucked it away in my pocket before heading back into the room to talk to my sister, we spent the morning relaxing on the sofa before heading to the supermarket in the afternoon to stock up on supplies for tonight, we bypassed the cars and decided to walk so we could show the girls the sight around the neighbourhood, we stopped off at the local ASDA and stocked up on all the basic BBQ necessities such as meats and tons of bread, we also stocked up on crisps and other nibbles as well as condiments. The trolley we were carrying was getting fuller on every aisle and we were seriously regretting not bringing the car. We just kept picking out more and more items for the BBQ which caused the girls to question exactly how many guests were coming. We had to stand for nearly half an hour whilst the girls drooled over the latest magazine with One Direction on the cover that was when I spotted a newspaper with Louis on the cover holding my hand, my face was blurry but I was still easily identifiable from the thick bunch of curls cascading down my back. I looked at Kat in panic and she took that as a hint to get the girls away by sticking the magazine they were gawping at in the back of the trolley and walked quickly to the next aisle giving me the chance to look at the newspaper properly. I had to laugh at some of the fake details that they had acquired from 'inside sources' I quickly snatched up a copy of the newspaper and ran to the checkout paying for it and slipping it inside my handbag to show to Louis later. I walked back through to the main store to reunite with the others only to find the shopping trolley over flowing; I knew it was time for an intervention. I dragged the trolley out of Kats hands and headed in the direction of the checkout with Kat, Rachel and Megan following behind me. As I paid for the shopping Kat went outside to hail a taxi, one just pulled up to the curb as we struggled outside with the shopping. Unfortunately we always end up with the grumpiest taxi drivers on earth; he could blatantly see us struggling with the bags and made no attempt to help eventually we managed to stuff all the bags in the boot with a few remainders on our laps and the taxi took off back to the apartment. We struggled out of the taxi and into the elevator leaving a grumbling taxi driver complaining about his lack of tip. In my opinion you don't give tips to knob heads. After spending what seemed like forever trying to find our keys we spilled into the apartment and Rachel and Megan went to get a shower whilst we unpacked everything, we opened the sliding doors and pushed back the curtains, letting the sunlight fill the room. We stepped outside onto our large terrace and let the sun shine down on us for a few moments before getting to work. We spread a gorgeous red table cloth over the outside table before weighing it down in the corners with little plants. We pulled the BBQ out from under its alcove and positioned it next to the railings before putting all the BBQ equipment next to it. We set out 9 wooden chairs and blankets, and pulled the outside heater closer to the table for when it got colder later on, we positioned a few candles around the terrace and planned to light them when it got darker. After we'd finished I decided I should probably head inside to get a shower, Kat and the girls offered to finish setting everything up whilst I got ready I quickly showered making sure that everything had been shaved and was smelling like coconut. I stepped out of the shower and plugged in my hairdryer and straighteners before running some curl enhancer through the hair, I quickly blow dried my hair, which made my curls looser than usual but still thick, the looser curls only meant that it hung even further down my back, I straightened the long parts of my hair just in front of my ears and let them frame my face before French braiding my fringe back and clipping it into place. I switched off all my appliances before heading back into my room.

I dotted a small amount of concealer under my eyes to mask the bags left over from last night's antics and gave my face a light dusting of bronzer to give me a healthy glow before dusting a rosy pink blush onto the apples of my cheeks. I striped some highlighter on my cheek bones and down the centre of my nose and rubbed it in. After layering my lashes with lengthening mascara I drew a thin line of liquid liner over my top lids giving them a tiny flick on the edges. All together it was a very natural look. After rubbing some cocoa butter Vaseline on my lips it was time to get dressed. I walked into my wardrobe and picked out a dark red summer dress that zipped up the front from the waist to the chest, it showed the perfect amount of cleavage without making me look like a slut; I teamed the dress with a black beaded bracelet and a casual pair of black ballet pumps.

I walked through to the living room to see the girls dressed in similar summery outfits, Rachel was wearing a green tank top with a pair of denim shorts and her battered green converse whereas Megan was wearing a bright red tube skirt with a white tank top. I gathered that Kat had gone to shower and change as well and I knew I was right when she walked out of her room in a cloud of perfume wearing a white dress with her trusted brown cowboy boots and a thick brown belt. We all looked perfectly summery and glamorous yet still casual. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was nearing 6 o'clock, I asked the girls to follow me out onto the balcony, I decided it would probably be better to tell them know rather than risk them fainting later on. They took a seat on the chairs and looked at me with puzzled expressions.

'Right guys, I need to tell you something, and you need to promise you won't scream…. Promise?'

They both looked at me expectedly before crossing their hands over their heart and promising they wouldn't scream

'Right so you both now that I've got a new boyfriend right?'

They nodded so I carried on

'Well he's someone famous, and he's someone that you know, that's why I need you to stay calm'

'Is it Brad Pitt?' Rach screamed before Megan chipped in with

'Ewwww, that's so gross, Brad Pitts ancient, it probably Johnny Depp'

I looked at them in amazement; the scary thing was they were both serious.

'Actually guys, it one of my neighbours. His names Louis, I presume you've heard of him'

Rachels glass of pop dropped to the floor and Megan started screaming hysterically, before I could take it all in Kat was on the terrace mopping up the spilt drink and snapping Megan out of her hysteria. After a good few minutes the girls settled down and just sat there bouncing in excitement. I warned them to be on their best behaviour or else I would set their suitcases on fire, that seemed to do the trick and they settled down immensely. A few minutes after 6 came a knock on the door. I fluffed out my hair in the mirror expecting to see Louis and received the surprise of my life to see Harry bounding straight into my apartment knocking me straight into the wall; he was closely followed by the other boys who all grabbed me into hugs before strolling through my apartment, Louis was bringing up the rear of the group and pulled me into his chest, I felt complete the moment his arms circled around my waist, he leant down to my ear and whispered a quick Hello before kissing me chastely on the lips. We pulled apart to see a room full of people just staring at me awkwardly. I quickly introduced everyone to my sister and Megan, receiving a dead eye from my sister after referring to her as Rachy Roo, Harry seemed to find this hilarious I glared at him and said

'Shut it Harold' this time it was his turn to sulk. Louis laughed at his face and ruffled his curls before sitting down on the sofa and pulling me down onto his lap, after a few minutes the conversation started flowing with ease, I noticed Niall slip out onto the terrace to help Kat with the BBQ and I noticed Harry engaged in conversation with Rachel whilst Megan was drooling over Zayn. This was going to be a fun night. After an hour of endless smoke coming from the BBQ Niall finally got it lit and we all headed outside with a tray of food each, the alcohol was opened and the music was blasted, we were even treated to an acoustic version of one of the boys latest songs, Niall produced his guitar from the lounge and sat down and started playing softly before the boys joined in with

**I've tried playing it cool**

**But when I'm looking at you**

**I can't ever be brave**

**'Cause you make my heart race**

**Shot me out of the sky**

**You're my kryptonite**

**You keep making me weak**

**Yeah, frozen and can't breathe**

**Something's gotta give now**

**'Cause I'm dying just to make you see**

**That I need you here with me now**

**'Cause you've got that one thing**

**So get out, get out, get out of my head**

**And fall into my arms instead**

**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

**But I need that one thing**

**And you've got that one thing**

**Now I'm climbing the walls**

**But you don't notice at all**

**That I'm going out of my mind**

**All day and all night**

**Something's gotta give now**

**'Cause I'm dying just to know your name**

**And I need you here with me now**

**'Cause you've got that one thing**

**So get out, get out, get out of my head**

**And fall into my arms instead**

**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

**But I need that one thing**

**So get out, get out, get out of my mind**

**And come on, come into my life**

**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

**But I need that one thing**

**And you've got that one thing**

**You've got that one thing**

**Get out, get out, get out of my head**

**And fall into my arms instead**

**So get out, get out, get out of my head**

**And fall into my arms instead**

**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

**But I need that one thing**

**So get out, get out, get out of my mind**

**And come on, come into my life**

**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

**But I need that one thing**

**Yeah, you've got that one thing**

They finished playing and received a massive cheer from us girls, I stood up and excused myself to the kitchen to refill my glass, I'd allowed Rach and Megan to have few glasses of wine each and the evidence was clear from their flushed faces and Rachel's shameless flirting with Harry, not that he seemed to mind, he was flirting straight back. I turned to the fridge to refill my vodka and coke and turned back, I leant against the counter and looked out through the doors onto the terrace, I watched my new found friends interacting with my close friends and family and felt truly blesses to be surrounded by such lovely people, I heard someone clear their throat at the door and I turned around to see Louis stood in the doorway just watching me with his gentle eyes. He closed the few steps between us and picked me up in his arms, sitting me on the counter top, I smiled down at him and he brought his face up to mine for a deep and meaningful kiss. He stroked his hand up and down my thigh sending volts of electricity through my entire body, I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently played with the hair on the nape of his neck, and he pressed his lips into my collar bone and whispered

'You look beautiful tonight princess' his eyes connected with mine and I blushed under the intensity of his gaze I hopped down off of the counter and buried my face in his chest, breathing in the scent that had become so familiar to me over the past few days. We were soon interrupted by Harry coming to fill Rachel's glass for her. Louis took my hand gently in is and pulled me outside before sitting me in his lap again, this time I was really beginning to feel the cold, I quickly pecked Louis on the cheek before running through to my room and grabbing Louis hoody he gave me from the chair in my room and slipping it on over my shoulders. I quickly returned to my spot on Louis lap and watched his face break out into a grin as he took in the changes to my appearance, throughout the rest of the night we never broke contact, whether I was holding his hand or sat on his knee or sometimes just knees touching under the table we refused to loose contact with each other. As the night dragged on the group got rowdier and Kat and Niall sneaked off hours ago, none of us really wanted to follow them so we decided to leave them to it, eventually Rach and Megan decided to go to bed too leaving Harry at a loss of what to do with himself, him and Zayn decided to make a move back to their apartment, leaving me and Louis to watch Harry supporting a drunken Zayn through the door. Louis locked the door behind them and turned to me; he picked me straight up from the floor and carried me through to my bedroom not looking back once. He shut my bedroom door behind him and laid me down on the bed, he crawled on the top of me and peppered my body with kisses and gently removed my clothes one item at a time, when I was lying there in my underwear he stripped off his own clothes before making this night the best night of my life. Afterwards he pulled me into his side and wrapped his arm around me securing me to him and pulling my head onto his chest we both whispered a quick I love you before falling into the most perfect sleep. Our arms and legged wrapped around each other turning two people into one.

**A/N I would absolutely love it if you could all give me some reviews****, either good or bad. I'm also introducing some new characters soon so I need name suggestions as well. Just let me what y'all think **** Thank you **** Love Frankie xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

That's what makes you beautiful Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning to find my bed empty, I looked around to see if Louis had left a note however there was nothing to be found, before I had time to feel deserted he strolled through the door wearing his boxers and my pink fluffy bathrobe. I stifled a giggle and he raised his eyebrow at me, he may have forgotten his fluffy pink apparel.

'Nice outfit' I teased

'Thanks, I thought it was appropriate, I don't want your little sister seeing my goods'

I laughed at him before noticing the tray of food in his hands, my stomach gave an audible growl and he brought the tray over too me and laid it on my lap, that's when I noticed the rose laid beautifully over the plate, he laid back down on the bed next to me and kissed me lovingly on the cheek before picking up a forkful of my breakfast and sliding it into my mouth, we took it in turns feeding each other before we just started rubbing the pancake and honey into each other faces, this soon turned into a full blown food war, we were both ducking and diving trying to avoid the food that would hit us regardless, I took cover by locking myself in the bathroom, after a few moments of hearing no sound I presumed that Louis had left the room or settled down, I opened the door a crack and peeked my head through, I carefully stepped out of the bathroom and couldn't see Louis anywhere, I walked halfway across the room before someone's arm circled around my waist lifting me off the ground and throwing me over his shoulder, I squealed and slapped my palms against his back before slapping his bum playfully, he chucked me down on the bed and crawled on top of me pressing his sticky lips against mine, we ended up covered in honey and sticky pancakes which had also managed to cover my entire room. I pushed him off me and told him I was going to shower. I stripped off my clothes and threw them into the laundry basket I winked at Louis who was still sat on my bed staring at me. In the bathroom I pulled off my underwear letting them pool at my feet before stepping into the shower and letting the hot water wash the stickiness from my skin. I heard the sound of the curtain being pulled back and a cold breeze hit my naked skin, I turned around to find a naked Louis stood behind with honey dripping from his face, I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him under the spray of the hot water. I watched as his bed hair straightened out and hung over his beautiful face. I pushed his hair back and then realised how much of a mess I must look, before I had time to do anything about it Louis reached up and gently wiped the smudged eyeliner and mascara from around my eyes, I looked directly into his eyes as I stood on my toes to kiss him, he gently spun me around and began washing my back, he tenderly washed every inch off my body until there was no stickiness remaining, he then ran his fingers through my wet hair. I washed him in return; we spent ages in the shower just worshipping each other before he gently stepped out of the shower. I shut the water off and turned around to find Louis stood their holding a fluffy towel open for me to step into. We opened the door letting the steam escape from its bathroom confinement and looked at the mess around my room; we both looked at each other and laughed. It felt so good to just be around someone and be able to be myself. Louis gave me a quick kiss and set to work stripping the sheets off of my bed and bundling them up, I dampened a face cloth in the bathroom and spent the next 10 minutes wiping out breakfast off of the floors and walls. I quickly got dressed into a pair of sweatpants and a jersey my dad got me from LA and took all the dirty laundry and bedding through to the washing machine. My sister and Megan were sat on the sofa watching a film with the volume turned up unnaturally loud. Rach turned to look at me saying

'Jeesh Franks, I'm happy for you and everything but do you both have to be so loud, I'm mentally scared'

'Fuck off Rach, we were having a pancake fight actually' I sniped back

'I was talking about last night actually' she sneered

'Fuck off and text Harry' I teased enjoying watching her squirm

That's when Megan started giggling and I knew that's exactly what Rach had been doing. I ruffled her perfectly straight and walked back through to my room to see Louis flipping through channels on the TV, I laid on my bed beside him and curled up into his side with the intention of having a nap, I'd just started to drift off when Louis whispered in my ear, make sure you dress up tonight I'm taking you somewhere very special. My eyes snapped open and I automatically went into overdrive, before I could even ask where he was taking me he pressed his lips to mine and laid me back down on the bed, he pulled me into his side and laid two soft kisses on my eyelids sending me back into a long sleep.

I was woken up a few hours later by someone prodding me in the side, I opened my eyes to see three grinning faces staring down I sat upright and noticed that Louis had gone again.

'You need to start getting ready sleeping beauty, the boys are taking us out tonight, Your prince charming said that its formal wear, and then this box was delivered so get your arse out of bed and open it before I die' Typical Kat, always a drama queen.

I got out of bed and took the box out of Kat's hands and laid it on the bed undoing the big red ribbon, I lifted the lid off of the box and removed the red tissue paper, I took one glance at the shiny silk inside the box and my eyes welled up. I knew instantly what it was, I pulled the dress out of the box and held it up against my body letting the silk unfold itself down to the floor, I glanced at Kat with tears in my eyes, and this was the Vivienne Westwood dress that I was salivating over in the vogue catalogue the other day and now Louis had bought this for me. I rushed through to the bathroom and tried the dress on, it hung perfectly on my figure draping to the floor in elegant curves. It was held up on one shoulder by a strap made of fabric roses, the colour of the dress was the dark blood red that Louis and I both loved, I emerged from the bathroom feeling like a princess. After receiving positive comments from the girls I hung the dress up for safe keeping. That's when we discovered that neither Rach nor Megan had brought a formal dress with them. After raiding out entire wardrobes we managed to find a dress for each of them. Rachel found a sea green 50's style dress with a circle skirt that contrasted with her bright red hair perfectly; Kat styled her hair in pin curls so she actually resembled a pin up model. Megan had her hair curled into a fancy up do and she chose a soft pink body-con dress that clung to her curves in all the right places. I finally settled down to sort my own make-up and hair; I curled over my natural curls with my curling iron to give them a tidier structure before starting on my make-up. I followed my normal make up routine only before applying a blood red lip stain and a darker blush on my cheeks; I looked over my reflection on the mirror, admiring the healthy glow my skin seemed to have. I quickly started braiding my hair starting from one side and braiding around the back of my head allowing all my curls to fall over one shoulder whilst the rose covered strap went over the other shoulder. I looked at the clock and noticed that I only had half an hour before we were supposed to meet the boys in the foyer. I slipped the dress on over my head and fastened it up at the bag so it hugged my curves then fell to the floor. I accessorised by adding my diamond studded earrings and a faux diamond choker I borrowed from Kat with a matching bracelet, I borrow Rach's silver clutch purse before quickly shoving my phone and little tin of Vaseline inside it. I walked through to the lounge to see the others stood there looking beautiful and all ready to go, before we left Kat snatched up my rose from Louis that was resting in a vase on the kitchen counter, she quickly removed all the leaves and residue from the stem and nimbly threaded it through my braid so the blooming rose rested just above my ear, completing my look. I was finally ready. We headed down to the lobby together to find our boys, Kat instantly flew to Niall's side whilst Louis wrapped his arms around me

'You look stunning princess' he whispered

'Thank you so much for the dress baby' I replied with sincerity

'It's no problem, I'm sure it will look even better on my bedroom floor later' he said huskily giving me a cheeky wink.

I playfully slapped his chest as he bent down to kiss me, he grabbed my hand and secured me to him before gathering the others together, I noticed Danielle stood with Liam, I dodged out of Louis grip to give her a quick hug to say hello. She looked stunning as always and was so well suited to Liam. She had on a gold empire line strapless dress that blended well with her skin tone. The boys were looking extremely handsome with their tuxedos. I noticed Rachel out of the corner of my eye teasing Harry by telling him he looked like a penguin, they were so cute. I tried to convince all the boys to tell me where we were going, but no one would say a thing, Louis lead us all out of the door to where a huge limousine was waiting on the curb, I gasped at the sight and Louis wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck, just below my ear. He took my hand as everyone piled in and then he helped me in before quizzing in next to me. The limo was so much more spacious on the inside but I still spent the entire ride squeezed up against Louis, with his arm wrapped around my shoulder playing with a loose tendril of hair. The limo ride was pleasant, the champagne was flowing yet again and the conversation being hilarious, especially when the attention was turned on Rachel and Harry, I'd never seen two people blush that red. Something was definitely going off, and I intended to find out.

After a short journey we arrived at out unknown destination, we couldn't see anything out of the windows however we could hear the sounds of insane screaming, Louis opened the door and the screaming intensified, he stepped out pulling me with him and I found myself stood on the red carpet, I looked around me with wonder just staring at the twilight posters hanging from every surface, I looked around me when I heard Rachel and Kat scream whilst Megan, Harry and Niall stuck their fingers in their ears. We slowly made our way down the red carpet, stepping back as the boys posed for photos, I noticed people taking photos of me and the other girls, probably mistaking us for someone famous. I asked Louis, why they were taking photos of me saying;

'Why, I'm nothing special?' Louis just pulled me towards him wrapping his arms around me and kissing me fully on the lips the cameras went wild, it was like thousands of fireworks exploding all around us. I pulled back with a giggle and headed inside the theatre with everyone else. We took our seats and settled in to watch the films, although we noticed that Rachel and Harry seemed to paying more attention to each other's mouths, we watched amused as Zayn leaned closely towards them and started making loud slurping noises in Harry's ear. They both jumped away embarrassed at being caught and we Zayn received a few cold stares from the audience. After the film we were swept along to the after party where the boys were set to perform.

The after party location was decorated to the maximum there were banners and balloons covering every surface, the second we sat down at a table we were dragged straight onto the dance floor with Danielle we spent what seemed like hours dancing like maniacs trying not to get intimidated by the A listers we were surrounded by we danced together as Taylor Lautner dancing with his girlfriend less than a metre away from us. After the boys had sat and watched us for ages they were called backstage to perform, we took our places in front of the stage and waited patiently for them to position themselves in front of their microphones. The music started and the room went silent waiting to hear what song they would perform

Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed

'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart

I tore it apart

And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence

And no woman in the world deserves this

But here I am asking you for one more chance

Can we fall, one more time?

Stop the tape and rewind

Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade

'Cause there is nobody else

It's gotta be you

Only you

It's got to be you

Only you

Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles

When you speak to me I don't resemble who I was

You've almost had enough

And your actions speak louder than words

And you're about to break from all you've heard

Don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere

I'll be here, by your side

No more fears, no more crying

But if you walk away

I know I'll fade

Cause there is nobody else

It's gotta be you

Only you

It's got to be you

Only you

Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?

One more, one more, can we try?

One more, one more time

I'll make it better

One more, one more, can we try?

One more, one more,

Can we try one more time to make it all better?

Cause it's gotta be you

It's gotta be you

Only you

Only you

It's gotta be you

Only you

It's gotta be you

Only you.

We all applauded as the boys finished then laughed as they jumped straight off the stage not even bothering to go backstage. They joined us on the dance floor as my favourite song started blaring through the speakers, some of the group decided to take their seats, but Harry danced with Rachel whilst Niall had his arms wrapped around Kats waist. I felt Louis arm snake around my waist and pull me flush against his body, I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up at him, he kissed me on the forehead and I rested my head in the crook of his neck and began to sway gently to the music as we let the lyrics penetrate our minds.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

And sooner or later it's over

I just don't wanna miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's meant to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's meant to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's meant to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's meant to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am.

We spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other, I knew that on Monday I would be starting school and he would be back in rehearsal, things would be difficult but we still had the evenings and we would make it work, far too fast the night came to an end and we all piled back into the limousine to tired and drunk to care, once back in the building we flooded into my apartment and watched in amusement as Kat instantly dragged Niall to her bedroom, not that he was complaining. We all sat down on the sofas, Megan quickly retired to the spare room and Zayn disappeared downstairs to his apartment, Harry quickly fell asleep on my sofa with Rachel snoring gently on top of him, we took a few pictures for blackmailing purposes. Liam and Danielle had evacuated back to Danielle's place for privacy. I quickly packed a small bag with a toothbrush and pyjamas and followed Louis down to his apartment before slipping off my dress and climbing into bed with the boy I loved with my whole heart.


	8. Chapter 8

That's what makes you beautiful Chapter 8

The following week went by all too fast, and before I knew it I was stood back on the platform hugging my sister and her best friend goodbye, the boys decided it would probably be best if they said goodbye at the apartment to save us the hassle of getting hounded by the paparazzi. I was already getting noticed as being Louis girlfriend because of the front page headlines from the premiere, my twitter followers had rocketed from the mid hundreds to the 10 thousands, and I had to disable my twitter notifications because of the ridiculous amounts of mention I was getting each day. It's not that I minded the questions, his fans were lovely and so supportive of us it's just that it was a little hard to handle, I wasn't use to the attention. Kat seemed to basking in her new found fame and was constantly tweeting. Rachel and Megan were unfazed by everything, and took everything straight into their stride which amazed me. Their train slowly pulled into the station and we hugged again before we heard someone screaming our names from further down the platform, Rachel's head picked up like a little Meerkat and broke into a grin when she saw Harry and Louis hurtling down the platform before stopping straight in front of us, Harry pulled Rachel into a huge hug whilst the rest of us looked on happily, Megan watched them both with tears in her eyes, she was so happy for her friend and it showed on her face, it was clear that there was no chemistry between Megan and Zayn but the two had fast become good friends and I had no doubts that Megan would find someone special who made her feel as special. The conductor gave the final call to get onto the train and Rach gave Harry one last kiss before pulling away ruffling his curls and telling him to skype her. She followed Megan onto the train and took their seats next to the window with the little table separating them. I walked up to Rachel's window and knocked on it gently signalling her to open her window, I quickly posted the package that I had kept hidden in my bag and slotted it through the window in to her hands. I knew she'd love it. Kat had recently received a new mac book from her daddy, and she kindly gave me her old one that was only 6 months old, however I already had my new laptop that I bought just before I came here so I thought Rach would appreciate her own laptop so she wouldn't have to skype Harry using our mums. She started opening her present as the train pulled away and I walked backwards on the platform until I found Louis arms. I was going to miss that girl.

We casually strolled back towards the entrance of Kings Cross station stopping every now and then to take photos and sign autographs, I was amazed to be asked for photos rather than being demanded to take photos. For the first few I smiled awkwardly before getting into the swing of it and smiling happily. Kat took her car back to the apartment whilst I opted to travel with Louis and Harry however I was rather surprised when we pulled into the car park of the local shopping centre, we discreetly entered through a back entrance and found ourselves in the centre of an empty Hollister, I looked up at Louis

'What are we doing here? And where is everybody?'

He just laughed and said

'I'm under the impression that you start university on Monday and might be needing some new clothes' he winked

'I can't afford new clothes' I grumbled, he cupped my chin and pulled my head up to face his

'When you with me, you can afford whatever you want, and besides I have 18 birthdays and 17 Christmas's to make up for' he laughed playfully 'now go and choose whatever you want, but hurry up because we have this place for an hour and then we have Topshop for half an hour before we have to head down to the dancing shop downstairs, anything you want is yours'

I kissed him on the lips

'What did I do to deserve you?'

'Every Princess deserves her prince charming' he whispered before pushing me further into the store, before the end of the hour I had only picked two items however I had things thrust at me by Louis and Harry, with claims of 'this is so nice' and 'you'll look so pretty in this' I had to laugh at their enthusiasm they were like my own personal Gok Wans. After the hour was up the piles of clothes were taken to the car and we were smuggled down to Topshop where I was given dress after dress and a million pairs of skinnys in every colour possible, I was so unused to being spoilt like this and was still relying on Louis on picking things out and just throwing them in a basket, In Hollister I focused mainly on sweatpants and joggers to wear for the physical lessons at uni whereas in Topshop I picked out casual clothes and shoes. I had never been given this much at once and I was constantly thanking Louis. After trying on a few dresses I walked out of the dressing room to see Louis and Harry prancing around in front of the mirror in little dresses over their outfits and hats rammed on their heads, I ducked back around the corner so I could discreetly take a picture before quickly uploading it to twitter and mentioning them in the caption. I sneakily stayed behind the corner and watched discreetly as Louis phone started blaring the ring tone that he has set for when I tweeted him

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know

Oh Oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That what makes you beautiful

I was stifling laughter as I watched him open his phone and look at the picture, his face fell which made Harry snatch the phone out of his hand, Harry's face fell and Louis broke into hysterics, I choked with laughter and that's when Louis saw me stood behind the corner, I saw the gleam in his eye and knew that I should run, I sprinted back into the dressing room, locking the cubicle door behind me so he couldn't follow me, he banged on the door begging me to let him in but I knew that war would ensue If I did, I sat on the little bench and pulled my legs up laughing so much my stomach hurt. Everything mysteriously went quiet and I was left wondering what he was doing, I stepped off the bench and knelt down to look under the door and into the other cubicles, there was no sign of Louis feet so I presumed he had gone, I turned around and screamed as I saw Louis casually stood on the bench in my cubicle leaning against the wall, I figured that he must of climbed over whilst I was looking underneath, he looked at me with an evil grin and stepped off of the bench pinning me against the door and tickling my ribs making me squeal, I managed to unlock the door behind my back and the door swung open sending us stumbling, I ran as fast as I could whilst Louis regained his self, I caught a glimpse of Harry hiding in a cubicle further down so I ran into the main area of the store and quickly hid myself in a huge rail of clothes, and stayed there until they both swore on their hair, I made them agree that if they attacked me I had every right to shave their heads, this seemed to make them forgive me. I left my hiding place and laughed my way over to them, kissing Louis on the cheek and nestling into his side. We quickly left the store with the bags and continued shopping.

Eventually we finished and discreetly made our way back out to the car which was crammed with shopping bags, we arrived back at the apartments and was helped into the elevator by the security guards until we managed to get everything into my apartment, Harry then vanished quickly with the excuse of skyping my sister, after spending a good few hours getting everything put away I joined Louis, Kat and Niall on the sofas to watch a film, we ordered a pizza and slotted a film into the DVD player and settled down together, I rested my head on Louis chest and was completely happy, I could spend forever like this.

All to quickly the weekend was over and I had been woken up for my first day of university, my alarm went off, but I had already been awake for hours, I walked into the bathroom and showered and brushed my teeth before wrapping myself in my robe and padding out into the kitchen to make myself a coffee, I sat on the sofa and put the TV on, flicking through the channels before landing on MTV news, the main story was still Me and Louis, I had to laugh at some of the rumours that were circulating, such as me being a pole dancer at a nightclub. I switched the TV, drained my coffee and went to get ready, as I walked past Kats room Niall was just emerging ready to head back to his apartment, he gave me a quick hug to say hello and went back up to his own apartment. I stood in Kats doorway as she groggily dragged herself out of bed, I handed her a coffee and she grunted her thanks before shutting the door. I laughed my way back into my bedroom and picked out todays clothes, I put on my underwear and chose a white knee length summer dress, it had had a red peter pan collar with a shiny patent red belt, I teamed then with a sturdy pair of casual red wedges. I set to work on my hair, pulling the curl around my face and clipping them at the back of my head, I added red polka dotted headband that I tied in a knot at on the front of my head before pulling it down to the side a little bit. I sat down at my vanity and studied my face, I had bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep last night although most of that was from first day at school excitement, I prepped my skin with some primer to give me a small glow, I dabbed some concealer under my eyes and around the base of my nose to mask any blemishes and rubbed it in until it was blended with my natural skin tone. Today I decided against liquid foundation and opted for a light dusting of mineral powdered foundation that gave me a healthy glow and a good amount of coverage. I gave my lashes a thick coating of mascara and blended some light pink blush on the apples of my cheeks. I brushed some eye-shadow carefully onto my eyelids creating a subtle smoky eye effect. I dabbed a small amount of red lip stain on my lips to complete my look. It was starting to get colder outside now so I slipped a beige trench coat into my bag in case the weather took a turn for the worse, I picked out a grey pair of full length Hollister sweat pants and my red low top converse, I teamed these with a plain red tank top, I was clearly feeling the colour red today. I pushed everything in my bag along with my new stationary I had purchased for today, it's a good job my bag is huge. Once I felt like I was ready I left my room and walked through to the lounge to find Louis chilling on my sofa with his feet up on the table, right next to a tray of starbucks and a selection of muffins, I still had an hour to kill before I needed to leave so I set my bag down by the door and climbed onto the sofa next to him.

'Why are you here so early?' I asked

'Well it's my princess's first day at university, I wanted to drive you there' he said handing me a caramel macchiato and a blueberry muffin, my favourite.

'I thought Kat was giving me a lift' I replied casually

'She was, but I offered and she said she didn't mind, so I'm going to drive you both and I will pick you up after because we're going to Nando's to celebrate with the boys' he said kissing me to keep me quiet.

About 10 minutes before we needed to leave Kat emerged from her room looking freshly showered and alive which we can safely say was an improvement from earlier on. We picked up our bags and made our way out of the apartment and down to Louis car, we rode along starbucks in hand, singing along to the radio and laughing when Ed Sheerans latest song blared on the radio and Louis sang along before me and Kat joined in at the top of our voices not even caring how bad we sounded

I'm gonna pick up the pieces,

And build a Lego house

If things go wrong we can knock it down

My three words have two meanings,

There's one thing on my mind

It's all for you

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm

And if you're broken I'll mend you and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind

I'll do it all for you in time

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm gonna paint you by numbers

And colour you in

If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before

And I'll surrender up my heart

And swap it for yours

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind

I'll do it all for you in time

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Don't hold me down

I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm

And if you're broken I'll mend you and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind

I'll do it all for you in time

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind

I'll do it all for you in time

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now

We drove past a starbucks on the way and stopped to get another coffee, I again chose a caramel macchiato before continuing our journey. Eventually, we arrived outside the university and Louis slowed to a stop. Kat shouted a quick thanks and ran up the steps to speak to one of her friends, I gave Louis I soft kiss on the lips

'Thank you for the lift and the coffee baby'

'No problem, Princess. Have a good day, ring me in your lunch. Kat said you should be finished around half 4 so me and the boys will be outside for then'

'Ok, when I come out I'll just look for the group of screaming girls and there you'll be' I winked at him before kissing him again

I got out of the car and turned around to wave at him as he drove away, I walked up the steps to meet Kat and she introduced me to her friends who asked me question after question about Louis, some of which I didn't feel comfortable answering so I just shrugged. Eventually I left and her friends and followed Kats directions until I found the room I was supposed to be in, I entered the performance studio to see a vast room painted blue with black curtains covering the walls like a typical drama studio. There were a big circle of chairs going around the room, some of them occupied by nervous looking people like myself, there was a group of girls sat in one section of the circle and I could tell that they recognised me, I felt uncomfortable under there stares and looked down, when I looked up again they had all looked away apart from one smiling face that was smiling over at me, I noticed that this girl was sitting slightly apart from the other group. She stood up and bounded over to me

'Hi, my names Charlotte' she said holding out her hand 'I'm studying musical theatre' she said enthusiastically

'Hi, I'm Frankie, and that's what I'm studying too' I said smiling at her friendliness

'I know who you are' she said still smiling 'but don't worry, I'm not a bitch unlike some people' she said pointedly looking over at the other girls who were looking over at me again. Charlotte walked with me to a group of chairs at the opposite side of the circle from the other girls and sat down beside me talking the whole time, she was telling me about her love of horses, and all the horses she has back home. She was so energetic all the time she was talking her brunette curls were bouncing away on top of her head. She was a very pretty girl and I had a feeling we would be very close friends, She had lovely big brown eyes that were framed by thick lashes, she had a group of freckles covering her nose and a smile that made you feel like you had been friends for years. She was wearing a summer dress too, just a plain white dress with a denim waistcoat and brown cowboy boots, she wouldn't have looked out of place on an American ranch, but the look suited her. She was asking me questions about the boys but unlike everyone else she wasn't asking me questions that were to prying such as 'Is his penis really big?' why people think I would openly discuss something as private as that I don't know. Eventually every seat in the room was filled and out tutors for the next three years joined us in the room, after a brief talk we were split into course groups. Initially we were split into groups of Acting students and Musical theatre students, the musical theatre students were then led into another room, altogether there was 18 of us including one of the bitchy girls from the other room, apart from the obvious everyone else seemed really nice and friendly. We were seated around a big piano and asked to perform a song one by one so everyone could see what sort of talent we would be working with. Luckily with a last name starting with an R I was towards the end of the list so I got to watch a lot of people go before me, I made sure I was listening carefully and I gave Charlotte an encouraging smile when it was her turn, she pulled off a very convincing rendition of 'Good Morning Baltimore' from Hairspray I applauded her enthusiastically when she finished along with everyone else, before I knew it, it was my turn. I took my place next to the piano and handed him the sheet music from my bag, as the opening chords began to play I took a deep breath and began..

Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game

Too late for second guessing

Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes and leap

It's time to try defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity

And you won't bring me down

I'm through accepting limits cuz someone says they're so

Some things I cannot change but til I try I'll never know

Too long I've been afraid of losing love, I guess I've lost

Well if that's love it comes at much too high a cost

I'd sooner buy defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

And you won't bring me down

Unlimited

My future is unlimited

And I just had a vision almost like a prophecy

I know it sounds truly crazy

And true, the vision's hazy

But I swear, some day I'll be flying so high

Kiss me goodbye

So if you care to find me

Look to the western sky

As someone told me lately

Everyone deserves a chance to fly

I'm defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

And you won't bring me down

Bring me down

As I finished the last note, I graciously accepted my applause and took my seat besides Charlotte again. All too soon it was lunch and me and Charlotte found our way to the canteen. We bought what we wanted and took a seat in the canteen. Just after I started tucking into my Chicken Salad Kat came and joined us, I introduced her to Charlotte and quickly stepped outside to phone Louis. After a few seconds he answered

'Hey Princess'

Hey handsome'

'How is your first day then?'

'I absolutely love it, I've made a lovely friend already and everyone is so nice and supportive, with the exception of one bitch but she's irrelevant, how's your rehearsal's coming along?' I asked him eagerly

'They're tiring, but fun. It's nice to be back in the studio with the lads' he replies

'Well that's good then, I miss you!'

'I miss you too Princess, but I'll still be there to pick you up later'

'Good, so about Nando's do you mind if you bring a friend?'

'Of course not babe, I want to meet all your new friends, whats her name?'

'Her names Charlotte, she lovely'

'Sounds great, definitely bring her along'

'Thank you baby, anyway I need to go, we have another talk in 10' I said regretfully

'Ok baby, I have to go back in anyway, have a nice day'

'You too'

'I Love you Frankie'

'I love you too' I replied

'Bye'

I returned the bye and headed back inside to find Charlotte and Kat engrossed in a conversation like they were the closest of friends. I joined them back at the table before quickly finishing my lunch. After buying a bottle of water me and Charlotte said goodbye to Kat and headed to our next talk. On the way I decided to slip in her invite to Nando's.

'So Charlotte, have you ever been to Nando's before?' I asked casually

'No, they don't have one in the village that I'm from'

'Well do you want to come with us this afternoon when we finish?'

She turned to look at me

'Define us?' she said smiling at me

'Well, there's just me, Kat and the Boys'

'I'm there' she said laughing as we walked into the lecture hall.

At 4.30 we left the university building with our bags and our new timetables, I was happy to see that Charlottes was the same as mine, and we even had one class a week with Kat, and the rest of the second years. I stood on the steps looking for Louis' car, or at least any sign of the boys, Kat sauntered over to us and joined us in the waiting. I pulled my phone out of my bag to call Louis just a red VW camper van pulled up outside the building with all 5 boys inside waving through the windows. We walked down the steps to the van that would easily seat us all. Louis got out of the back giving me a hug and a kiss and saying help to Charlotte who confidently replied with a Hey!

We all got into the car and let Harry drive us the short journey to Nando's. On the car ride there I introduced everyone to Charlotte who fit into the group with ease, I then continued to tell Louis about every aspect of my day and he told me all about his. We arrived at Nando's and sat down to enjoy a lovely meal surrounded by my all my friends and my wonderful, amazing boyfriend.

**A/N Hey guys, I'd really appreciate it if you could review my story and let me know exactly what you think. Also I'm looking for new characters so if you want to be a character just let me know, not all characters will be good though. If you don't want to be a character I would also appreciate some name suggestions. **** Also follow me on twitter FrankieisOnFire **** Much appreciated. **

**Big time love **

**Frankie xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

That's what makes you beautiful Chapter 9

The following weeks flew buy in a blur of university and hanging out with my friends, we were all amazed at how fast Charlotte had fit into the group, She had dazzled everyone with her friendliness, especially Zayn. It was nice to see Charlotte getting along so well with our very Bradford badboy. The boys spent the days in rehearsals and we spent our days studying. At university we had just started working on our first assessed production and I had been lucky enough to land the lead role. We were performing the musical We Will Rock You which consisted of Queen songs and I had been given the role of Scaramouche who is the lead female. The rehearsals were intense and it was very vocally challenging which only made me appreciate the quiet nights that I got to spend with my friends and boyfriend. Over the next few months Charlotte spent so much time at our apartment that we just suggested that she move into the spare room. She happily agreed and moved her stuff in straight away. The weeks flew by and before we knew what was happening we were all packing our stuff and getting ready to head home for Christmas break. Before we left we decorated the flat with all the trimmings.

The boys took hours deciding on the best method to assemble the tree, us girls stood back and watched them in amusement as they bickered over who's method would be the most affective. Eventually we took over and had the tree stood perfectly in the corner within five minutes. The boys stood there puzzled wondering how we had managed the impossible task. We handed the boys strings of tinsel and let them go to work whilst we took on the task of making decorating everything else in the apartment and we still managed to finish before them. After a whole day of decorating we all settled down on the sofas to watch a film. With so many people in one room we can never decide on a film to watch so we devised a game to choose who can decide. We all chose a number from 1-12 and rolled two dices, who ever called the number closest to the number that was shown on the dice got to choose the film. Tonight for the first time I won the game and was allowed to choose the film. Louis tickled my ribs softly and I knew what he wanted me to do, I ran to my room and picked the DVD before popping it in the DVD player and settling back down on the sofa. I had chosen Tangled, the latest Disney princess movie. I had forced Louis to watch this with me and he hated to admit how much he loved it, we both always cried together at the ending. The boys all groaned at my choice whilst the girl congratulated me on my choice. Danielle and Liam were to wrapped up in each other to even notice and Harry had his head in his phone no doubt texting my sister. We sat and watched the film in silence, I was laid on Louis chest with his arms draped around my waist , his fingers were trailing softly up and down my ribcage, I pressed my lips into his chest and felt him nustle into my hair in return. It wasn't until the end of the film when I was crying myself until I looked up to see every single person in the room teary eyed, even Harry had pulled his head out of his phone screen to watch the ending. I used the remote to flick the channel back to normal TV and we all awkwardly tried to mask out tears. This was our last night together until new year's eve. In the morning Charlotte was driving back down to her family in Kent and Zayn was getting the train back to Bradford for Christmas. Liam and Danielle were off to Danielle's parent's house and Niall was off back to Ireland for the Christmas break. Luckily Harry was staying with us. We had decided that all our families would have Christmas together at my house, so that would be my parents, Louis family, Kats family and Harrys family all together in one house. It was going to be a fun day. Luckily everyone was traveling down to Doncaster for Louis new year's eve party. That was going to be the best part of this break.

That night Louis slept over at my apartment so we could get an early start in the morning. When I woke up I nudged Louis stirring him slightly from his sleep. I decided to let him sleep a little longer whilst I showered. I leant over and kissed him lightly on the cheek and crept into the bathroom, I switched the shower on and let the hot water run. I slipped my pyjamas off and let them fall to the floor at my feet and stepped under the scorching spray of the water and let the heat and the steam wake me up fully. The water relaxed my muscles and allowed me to mentally prepare myself for a long day, I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner and let the remaining foam wash my skin, towards the end of my shower I became aware of someone else in the bathroom, I was about to ask who it was when I heard the gross sound of someone pee'ing behind the shower curtain.

'Louis that's gross' I complained

'Hey, when you've got to go you've got to go' he smiled back before hopping into the shower with me, he pulled my slippery body into his dry one and gently massaged my shoulders, we spent another half an hour in the shower just loving each other before we got out, he emerged first wrapping a towel around his waist before wrapping one around me and lifting me out of the shower like a child.

'Put me down Lou' I giggled as threw me onto the bed, he crawled on top of me and kissed me passionately before pulling the bed sheets over our heads and continuing on from last night.

When I finally untangled myself from Louis I got out of bed and quickly dressed myself in a casual pair of green high-waisted skinny jeans and a white tank top with my high heeled military boots. I pulled on a little red cardigan to clash with my jeans in a tasteful way and sat down to do my hair. It was already frizzy from the pillow action it had just received so I decided to just straighten my hair for the first time in months. It straightened with ease and even I was amazed to see my hair reaching down to the tops of my legs, it really was long. I braided back my fringe and clipped it to the side before starting on my make up. I dusted on a tiny bit of mineral powder followed by a pale peach blusher. I kept the make up to a minimum, just adding a thick layer of mascara so my eyelashes looked long and rubbed some cocoa butter Vaseline over my lips. I dragged Louis out of bed and forced him to get dressed whilst I made sure Kat and Harry were ready and made us all some breakfast. I was pleasantly shocked to see Harry sat on the sofa with his suitcase waiting at the door, I was even more surprised to see a tray of bacon and sausage baguettes resting on the coffee table, he must of made one of each for all of us, I grabbed on of each and smothered them both in brown sauce. About 10 minutes later both Kat and Louis emerged and tucked into the baguettes on offer.

We soon left the apartment and headed for the train station, Kat spent the duration of the car ride there on the phone to Niall, he decided to spend Christmas with his family I Ireland but was coming over here a few days before new year's eve to meet Kats family. At the station I treated us all to a starbucks and raided the newsagents for magazines to read on the train. We seemed to be waiting for hours for the train to arrive and on this particularly cold day there was nowhere for us to keep warm whilst waiting, in the end we decided to do the touristy thing of tracking down platform 9 ¾ and taking cheesy photos. So far the boys had managed to keep a low profile by wearing hoods and shades however when posing for the photos the fan caught on and before we knew it we were surrounded. We managed to get back to the platform just as the trained pulled in, the boys signed a few more autographs before climbing into the first class carriage, pulling us on behind them, we stashed our suitcases on the luggage rails and took our seats, revelling in the extra space. I sat next to the window with Louis right next to me, I cuddled into his side and watched the scenery change through the window. Kat and Harry quickly fell asleep, with Kat snoring softly, I sat up and switched my position so I was leaning against the window looking towards Louis, I much preferred the scenery this way, Louis caught me looking at him and raised him eyebrows at me before pulling me onto his knee and kissing me deeply, I cuddled into his chest as he leant back against the seat. I spent the rest of the journey trying desperately to convince Louis that the toilets on the train were not a suitable place for sex and under no circumstances would that be happening. Kat chose this moment to wake up and just looked at us both in amazement. We giggled to each other the for the rest of the journey until we pulled into Doncaster train station ready to spend the next few weeks with our close friends and loved ones. We stepped of the train back into the chaos that was Doncaster town centre; Louis pulled me into his side and wrapped his arm around me, securing me to him, he was clearly happy to be back in his hometown. We left the station smiling and went to meet each other families for the first time.

**A/N I know this chapter is rather short but please read and review anyway, the next chapter will be a long one because it contains a lot of stuff, that's why this one is short. I feel like I should warn you know that this story isn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows all the way through, later on it is going to become quite angsty however I'm a firm believer in happy endings and this story will definitely have a happy ending. **** Thank you so much for reading.**

**Remember to read and review and follow me on twitter FrankieisOnFire **** Tweet me ;) xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

That's what makes you beautiful Chapter 10

We thought that it would probably be easier to tackle both of our families together, we had arranged to meet them both at a place where we can all have fun so we decided on a small place called Astrabound. Astrabound was a fun house built for both children and adults; it was filled with slides and bouncy things that we could all enjoy. We got a taxi to the venue and walked in after paying the small entrance fee, after looking around the room it was safe to say that we were the first ones there, we chose a table in an empty area that was surrounded by loads of other little tables so there would be enough room for everyone. After a few minutes we Louis seemed to hear his little sisters voices, he stood up from his seat as they came around the corner, he knelt down as they all came barrelling into his arms, all apart from one of the twins who wondered straight past him and came straight towards me grabbing hold of my hand, I bent down to her level and she introduced herself to me as Daisy, I told her my name and she just giggled before playing with a strand of my hair, Louis came up behind her and grabbed her by the waist tickling her and lifting her above his head, this was the time that the other four girls came over to me introducing themselves as Lottie, Fizz, Georgia and Daisy's twin Phoebe, I hugged them all before letting them run towards Harry to say hello, I stood up to see Louis talking to his parents, I stood there awkwardly not knowing where to go until Louis beckoned me over, I slowly made my way over there stood shyly by Louis, his mother grabbed me into hug and introduced herself as Jo, I felt at ease instantly and shook his father's hand as he introduced himself as Mark. I quickly introduced everyone to Kat and we all sat down involving each other in conversations until Kats parents arrived next. There wasn't the added pressure when Kats parents arrived because I knew them all too well. I walked over to them with Kat and greeted her parent Paula and Joe before hugging her younger brother Brendan. I introduced them to Louis parents before being interrupted by my sisters squeal. I turned around to see her running around the corner dragging Megan behind her, I expected her to hug me but instead she ran straight past me and crashed into Harry's arms.

'Charming' I said laughing

I walked over to greet my mum and stepdad giving them both hugs before punching my little brother on the arm. He looked up from his phone to scowl at me before putting his head down again. I turned back towards the rest of the group to see Louis heading this way; he formally introduced himself to my family without any hesitation. I smiled up at him as he shook my stepdads hand and gave my mum a hug; he even managed to get my brother to speak. We sat down together and let the chaotic chatter ensue, it was great to see our family getting on so well, our mums has bonded and we're deep in conversation about the plans for Christmas day and the men in the group were engrossed in conversation about the latest Doncaster Rovers score, we sat there for a few minutes before Louis tugged on my arm I looked up at him too see him tilting his head in the direction of the others, I knew instantly what he was thinking, I nodded at him and we both discreetly stood up, he squeezed my hand before letting go and running towards Harry grabbing Harry's arm and Brendan's arm whilst I tackled Kat before grabbing Rach and Megan and dragging them full speed towards the biggest bouncy castle and diving onto it and the same time as the boys, the we struggled to our feet sending each other flying across the bouncy castle like children, we chased each other around madly before I fell down on top of Kat making us both groan loudly, Louis tried to pull me up before falling down on top of us making us groan even more, Kat wriggled out from underneath us leaving me pinned to the floor by Louis body, he kissed me quickly on the lips before being dragged away by his feet by Harry, we soon left the bouncy castle and headed for the slides taking it un turns to race each other down the wavy slides, and going down the tube slides in one long chain. I never knew that we could have so much fun at our age on slides. All too soon closing time came along and we all prepared to leave, we had decided that I would stay at Louis house through the Christmas break because my old bedroom at home had been turned into a gym so I hugged my family goodbye and left with Louis to his house with Harry as well. The days passed quickly in a blur of group outings and family time and before we knew it, it was Christmas Eve. I wasn't used to making a big deal over Christmas in my house because my siblings were 16, however in Louis house Phoebe and Daisy were still firm believers in Santa Claus, we had so much fun going through the motions of setting out the carrot for Rudolph and the milk and a cookie for Santa. We watched as they hung their stockings over the fire place before heading to bed. Jo and Mark headed up to bed soon after leaving me, Louis and Harry downstairs watching the TV. We settled down to watch 'Santa Claus' before heading up to bed shortly before midnight.

Harry headed to the guest bedroom and Louis led me towards his bedroom, I was happy to see that he still had the bedroom of a teenage boy, complete with posters on Megan Fox and star wars bed sheets, I grabbed my shorts and tank top from my bag before getting changed whilst Louis was in the bathroom, I climbed into his bed, snuggling myself into his covers trying desperately to get warm until he joined me, warming me up instantly with his body heat, he slept in just his boxers, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me flush to his chest, he turned his head down and kissed me deeply on the lips sending my heart fluttering and my head reeling he pulled away and said

'Happy Christmas baby'

'Merry Christmas too you too' I whispered back through the darkness

'I love you so much princess' he whispered back pressing his lips against my jaw bone

'I love you more' I said pulling his lips up to meet mine

'impossible' he murmured as he rolled on top of me, pressing my body into the mattress so I could feel every last inch of him before crashing his lips against mine and taking me to another world.

The next morning, we woke up to a hyperactive set of twin bouncing excitedly on the bed, I was so great full that we had thought to redress ourselves before we finally went to sleep last night. We were dragged out of bed by Phoebe and Daisy and given 5 minutes to brush out teeth before we had to be downstairs, I slipped on a dressing gown and my fluffy Chewbacca slippers and followed Louis downstairs where his parents were sat looking equally as tired, however all the younger ones were bright eyed and eyeing there piles of presents eagerly. Jo quickly pushed a smaller pile in front of Louis before putting small pile in front of me, I looked up at her great fully before she said

'There's a present from each of us' she winked before taking her seat next to Mark. She gave the kids the go ahead and they tore into their presents, pausing every now and then to say quick thank yous. I started opening my small pile at the same time as Louis and was amazed at my presents. Jo and Mark had given me a delicate silver chain with a music note charm hanging from the front. From Lottie and Georgia I had received a wooden photo frame decorated with red and green glitter glue, it had been filled with a lovely photo of me and Louis from a newspaper. I thanked her with a huge hug. Fizz gave me a red plush teddy bear that had a cheeky smile that reminded me of Louis, I was admiring the bear when she said

'I chose it because it looks like Lou, what are you going to call it'

'Hmmmmm, I don't know Fizz, what should I call it?'

'You should call it Boo Bear, because that's what mummy calls Lou' she lisped

I laughed and decided that BooBear would have to be its name, I thanked her again and opened my present from the twins, I was amused to find a tinkerbell jelly watch and a Disney princess colouring book I hugged them both and tickled them both until they squealed. I agreed to let them help me colour later. I excused myself and ran upstairs to retrieve the presents I had bought for the family. I returned downstairs and handed out the presents, I watched happily as Jo admired the black leather bag I had bought here and Mark seemed to love the top gear box-set. I had bought the older girls matching bracelets in all different colours and I bought the twins a Disney Princess toy set each. They all thanked me before I handed Louis his present, he opened the small box to find a set of Platinum dog tag hanging from a long chain, the dog tags were engraved with name and date of birth along with the date that the boys were formed together as a band under the title of 'One Direction' I left the other dog tag blank so he could engrave that himself as and when he wanted too. He handed me his present from him and I opened the small box carefully, almost dropping it in shock when I saw the tiffany sign on the baby blue box, I opened the box gently to find a gorgeous silver charm bracelet, I picked it up gently, and twirled it around admiring all the charms, Louis took my hand and wrapped the bracelet around my wrist and securing it, he then explained all six of the charms around my wrist, he pointed to the music note

'This is for your love of music, and because you have the best voice I've ever heard'

He pointed the small silver heart charm

'This is because you have my heart, and you will always have it'

He pointed to the tiny silver hairbrush

'This is because you have the most gorgeous hair'

He pointed to the small figure of a girl

'This represents Kat and Charlotte, so you know that you will always have your best friends'

He then pointed to the small figure of a boy

'And this one is so that you know that the boys will always have your back'

He finally pointed to the Christmas tree

'And this one is because it's our first Christmas together, and it's the first of many that we will spend together'

I looked at him with tears in my eyes and hugged him great fully before he kissed me deeply only pulling apart when his sisters starting complaining. We pulled apart and snuggled up on the sofa with his sisters and watched the Christmas TV whilst his parents started the cooking of the Christmas dinner before my family arrived. Harry soon emerged from upstairs looking exhausted, he settled down at the edge of the sofa and opened his presents from the family before excusing himself to phone his family who were on their way to Louis house and ringing Rachel who arrived soon after.

When My family and Harry's and Kat's family arrived even more presents were dished out, including my presents which included two new pairs of converse, including the new electric blue pair and a dark red pair with customised side panels saying my name. I thanked everyone and helped Jo collect up all the discarded wrapping paper putting it all into a black bag and leaving it by the back door, we all settled down in the living room and just enjoyed each other's company until Mark came into to announce to us all that dinner had been served. We all piled through to the dining room and found our designated seats, I was happy to find that I was seated with Louis on one side and 6 year old Daisy on the other side, we tucked in to the delicious food, whilst listening to the cheesy Christmas music and pulling crackers over the table. Just embracing the chance to spend Christmas all together. I couldn't help but notice how Louis maintained physical contact without me throughout the day, whether we were holding hands or our knees were touching. I loved it.

Christmas Day came and passed and the day after boxing day we decided that we would hit Doncaster town centre for a night out, we all gathered at Louis house whilst his family were out to get ready, Niall was travelling down from Ireland today and was scheduled to arrive shortly, I had washed my hair in the morning so all I had to do was style it, it wouldn't take me long to get ready at all, I knew exactly what I was going to wear. When Niall arrived the party really began, Louis broke out the vodka and we entertained ourselves making cocktails before heading to get ready. I pulled Kat away from Niall and dragged her upstairs with me, as Kat headed for the shower I sat down to straighten my hair, I then pulled it back into two inverted French braids, letting the two braids hang down my back, with a small burst of inspiration I discreetly pinned the two braids together to create one large mermaid tail hanging down my back, I pulled my fringe from the braids and styled it so it fell over my face. I decided to go for a vamped up make up style today, I dotted my concealer around my eyes, before coating my skin in a light layer of ivory foundation, this foundation was exactly the same colour as my skin so I always looked pale, I set my foundation with a light layer of loose powder so my skin looked flawless, I chose my eye shadows and went to work creating a really dark smoky eye, I skipped the liquid eyeliner and opted for some gel eyeliner instead, I artfully applied some big false lashes and blinked a few times to get used to the weight on my eyelids. I brushed a hint of deep red blush over my cheeks to give myself a subtle blush and coated my lips with a dark red lip stain. By this time Kat had emerged from the shower and had already applied her make up, I gave her a hand in styling her hair, I blow dried it into full loose curls and sprayed them into submission with extra hold hairspray. We searched through my suitcase deciding what to wear, I finally chose a dark red corseted dress, that flared out at the bottom, it pushed my ample chest up and made it look bigger as well as pulling in on my waist, I teamed these with some black killer heels with silver studs over the heel, I kept on my bracelet from Louis and added a black studded cuff around my over wrist. I spritzed myself with my favourite Avon perfume and sat down on the bed to wait for Kat, She decided on a light blue flowing dress that hung just above her needs, she donned some white stilettos and a few ivory bangles before sticking all her necessities into a white clutch bag. I tucked my phone into her bag as well before tucking my money into my bra. We walked downstairs and had to wait for another half an hour before the boys were finally ready, I knew for a fact that it would be Louis and Harry holding us up, I knew how particular they were about their hair, we helped ourselves to more cocktails, and tidied the kitchen up putting all the discarded glasses and bottles in the dishwasher or the recycling bin before wiping the sides down.

When the boys finally made it downstairs we noticed that they were wearing their trademark styles, all three boys were wearing coloured chinos, Louis wearing his trademark colour of red. He matched this with a simple striped top and black decathalons. Our outfits matched perfectly, he pulled me towards him kissing me deeply on the lips before pulling away and self-consciously wiping at his mouth, he looked puzzled when he wiped nothing off his face, I laughed at him and took his hand pulling him out of the door behind the others, he locked the door behind us slipping the key into a small safe attached the wall, he set the combination and we all piled into the taxi.

We decided to head to a club called Hogans first, it was probably the best nightclub in Doncaster, and certainly the most popular, I should know, I worked there for 2 years and my uncle owned it, we arranged for the taxi to drop us off just outside Hogans, I quickly found my favourite bouncer Daryll

'Hey Franks, How are you?' he boomed over the blaring music, I hugged him and shouted into his ear

'I'm brilliant thanks; do you know where my uncle Simon is? I have some pretty important guests with me that might need VIP protection' I said tilting my head in the direction of the boys who were trying to keep a low profile stood on the kerb. He looked over at the boys with a faint hint of recognision.

'Fuck me, is that…' I nodded at him, he pulled the other bouncers to one side and they ushered us into the club before taping off the raised area and making it the VIP area. My uncle Simon soon appeared hugging me and asking me all about university, I knew that he would make sure we were well provided for throughout the night, he asked one of the bar staff to come off of the tills and stay in the VIP area with us making sure that we had enough drinks that were very kindly on the house. If I remembered correctly the girl was called Sophie and had been working here for many years, I made sure that she enjoyed herself as well, Louis, Harry and Niall politely posed for a few photographs and signed a few autographs before spending the rest of the night dancing, he held me close as we moved together to the music, we grinded against each other, his hands resting on my butt and my hands exploring the contours of his chest, a few members of the paparazzi had somehow managed to sneak in, but as soon as the cameras started flashing they were quickly dragged out by Darryl, when Hogans began to quieten down at around 1 we decided to head on over to another one of my uncles clubs called Moods. My uncle Simon rang over to make sure that there had been a VIP area set up for us, we escorted through the busy streets by Darryl seeing as though he had to head over to Moods to finish up the night anyway. Harry decided to leave us, he had been constantly texting my sister and had decided to head over there and spend the night with her, I gave him the address and he hopped in the taxi and sped away. Once in Moods, we were assigned a member of staff again, this time it was one of my close friends from when I worked there, a boy called Andy, he was like a big brother too me and he always protected me when I was glass collecting in the busy crowds. He brought us drinks after drinks and plenty of shots and it's safe to say that we were hammered. At the end of the night when the music shut off and the customers were kicked out, we decided to stick around for a bit, I spoke to all my all my old friends, and just enjoyed my drunkenness, Louis and Niall happily posed for drunken photos and signed autographs for all my friends, I even helped collect a few glasses, just like old times. We stayed there whilst everyone had their staff drinks, and I have to admit that I was enjoying showing off my gorgeous boyfriend, I spent the rest of the night sat on his knee with his arms wrapped around me. Eventually we said our goodbyes and left, we grabbed a taxi and headed back to Louis house, his parents and siblings were stopping over at his grandparents in Cleethorpes so we still had the house to ourselves. We sat down in the living room and busted out the tequila preparing ourselves for a round of body shots, the boys decided they would go first. They laid me and Kat down over the coffee table and prepared us, Louis dripped Lemon juice down my neck before sprinkling that area with salt, he put a lemon wedge in my mouth and I bit into the sour skin to secure it, he then balanced the shot glass of tequila in between my breasts. He waited until Niall had set Kat up in the same way before they both began, Louis licked the line of salt from my neck slowly, causing goose bumps to erupt over my skin, he pressed his lips against my cleavage picking up the shot glass with his teeth and draining the alcohol inside, before pressing his lips against mine and sucking the juice from the lemon that was being held in my mouth. We stood up clearly being the victorious couple. We repeated this process again this time me and Kat doing the shots off of the boys, we stripped them off their shirts and forced them to lie down, I dripped Lemon juice over Louis chest and covered it in Salt, I balanced the shot glass in his belt buckle and placed the lemon wedge in his mouth. After Kat had finished we began, I pressed my tongue gently against his warm chest feeling his muscles rippling beneath my mouth, I dragged my tongue down to his abdomen, I placed a soft kiss below his belly button before grabbing the shot glass with my mouth, he shuddered with excitement over my mouth being so close to his 'area' I pulled back and dug my teeth into the lemon wedge pulling it from his mouth. We were victorious again. The combination of alcohol in my system and Louis touch against my bare skin took over me, I took Louis hand and we retreated upstairs to his bedroom, I shut the door and peeled of my clothes, I pulled my hair from its bindings and allowed it to fall loosely down my back and over my shoulders, letting the loose tendrils cover my bare breasts. I slinked through to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth before wiping away the smudges in my make-up. I walked back through to his bedroom and climbed into bed with my gorgeous, loving boyfriend, whom I loved to the ends of the earth and back. I couldn't have a more perfect life.

**A/N** **Hey guys, sorry its took me so long to update this chapter has been a total ball ache to write -_- Like I've said before I really appreciate all you reviews so keep them coming, I appreciate and advice or constructive criticism too **** If you want to chat to me more follow me on twitter at FrankieisOnFire. I also have facebook so if you want to talk to me on there just let me know so I can give you my full name, Next chapter will be focusing on New Years Eve, a few new characters will be being introduced over the next few chapters as well, I still need some name suggestions as well though. **

**R&R Please **

**Much Love**

**Frankie **** xoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

That's what makes you beautiful Chapter 11

After the killer night out we spent the remaining time just hanging out with Rach and Megan, introducing Harry and Niall to the wonders of Doncaster. Zayn and Charlotte were scheduled to arrive later this evening and Danielle and Liam were driving down tomorrow morning which would be New Years Eve. We spent the morning all cuddled up together nursing hangover on the sofas, we watched movie after movie whilst munching on Harry's culinary creation which was bacon taco's. The day was dragging on and at around 2 in the afternoon we heard a car pulling up outside, we ran to the windows just in time to see a smiley Zayn pulling a sleeping Charlotte from the car, he carried her sleeping form up to the door and gently laid her down on the sofa that we had just moved from. He went back to the car to retrieve the suitcases. We all crowded around the sleeping Charlotte debating on whether or not to wake her, I saw Louis look mischievously at Harry who passed the look too Niall before Niall slinked around the doorway and disappeared upstairs returning a few minutes later with A football horn, I snatched it from his hands before he had chance to blow it, the boys all turned to look at me like I'd just taken away their favourite toy, I winked at them whilst taking a deep breath and blowing as hard as I could down the small tube creating a ridiculously loud sound. Charlotte jumped so high into the air that she crashed onto the ground, we all had to jump back to save ourselves from being attacked by her flailing limbs. She landed on the floor with a thud and looked up at as all desperately trying to understand what had just happened. She spotted the horn hanging out of Louis pocket where I had discreetly placed it. She jumped off the floor and threw herself at Louis, Louis jumped back startled and then began to understand when the horn fell from his pocket onto the floor. He looked at me and I just stared back giving him my best innocent look, he was about to leap onto me when Charlotte flew at him again, he sped from the room being chased around the entire house by Charlotte until she finally captured him in an upstairs bathroom. Louis screams filled the house, we seriously began to wonder what Charlotte was doing to Louis, just as I was about to head upstairs to save him Charlotte came skipping down the stairs looking positively in evil she slipped onto Zayn's lap and looked at us all with a huge smile on her face.

'What did you do to him Char?' Niall asked

'You'll see' she giggled back

We all took a few moments to look at each other before sprinting up the stairs to find Louis, he was stood in the bathroom trying desperately to flatten his hair that Charlotte had backcombed into a huge mess and covered in my extra hold hairspray.

'Don't even think about laughing' he grumbled at us all

His threat didn't work because we all laughed until we could no longer breathe

'I hate you' Louis scowled at me

'Wow' I said wounded at his reaction

'It's all your fault' he said clearly angry. I tried not to let words get to me; I knew he was just grumpy. The others all trailed back downstairs, I stepped into the bathroom with him to try and help him detangle his hair. He stormed past me into his bedroom and slammed the door. I felt the tears stinging in my eyes, I tilted my head back to avoid them spilling out before I retreated downstairs with the rest of the group. They must have sensed something was wrong, but thankfully no one mentioned anything and they all chattered as normal. Half an hour later Louis came down the stairs clearly still sulking, I was curled up on one edge of the sofa, the only space available was the spot next to me, it hurt when he chose it sit on the floor instead. Everyone picked up on this and the atmosphere became tense. Everyone tried their best to keep the banter flowing as normal; I eventually decided to just remove myself from the situation. I discreetly got up and went upstairs hoping that no one would notice my leaving. I went into Louis bedroom closing the door behind me, I changed into my pyjamas and brushed my teeth before tidying all my stuff away into my suitcase and leaving Louis room. I walked into the bedroom that Kat was sharing with Niall and climbed into that bed, I texted Kat to let her know that I was sleeping with her tonight before laying my head down on the pillow and letting the tears fall. I Knew that It was a stupid argument, but what if we didn't resolve things. I eventually fell asleep only to be woken by Kat crawling into bed next to me, I gently started sobbing again, she reached around and wiped my tears away. It was then that I noticed that this wasn't Kat.

'I'm so sorry Princess, I really am' he whispered in the darkness, the room was pitch black but I could faintly make out the tears swimming in his eyes.

'I didn't mean to make you hate me' I cried

'I could never hate you, you mean the world to me, I got grumpy because Char messed my hair up, but I should never have taken it out on you, please forgive me baby'

I moved closer to him as he wrapped his arms around me

'Princess, without you I wouldn't be able to breathe. When I came upstairs and you weren't in my bed, I panicked, I actually nearly threw up. When Kat told me you were in here I realised how much of a Twat I had acted, please forgive me baby, please'

'I forgive you, I will always forgive you' I kissed his bare chest

'I love you so much Frankie, so so much'

'I love you too Lou'

He pulled my head up to his for a very intense make out session, however we were soon interrupted by an awkward cough coming from the doorway, we pulled apart to scowl at the offender only to see Niall and Kat stood grinning in the doorway

'Can you take your make up sex into you own room please' Kat winked at us Louis pulled back the covers and got out of the bed before picking me up bridal style and carrying me out of the room whilst I giggled like an idiot. As we reached the doorway Louis shifted my body so that he was carrying me with one arm and lightly slapped Niall in the balls leaving Niall crumpled on the floor.

'Next time don't interrupt us, you bell end' said Louis laughing as he carried me through to his bedroom, he laid me down on his bed and the make-up sex commenced.

I woke up earlier the next morning; I unpeeled myself from Lou's heated body and went through to the bathroom to freshen up. I went downstairs and started to clean everything up from the past few days, I washed all the dirty pots and wiped down all the surfaces before straightening up the living room, I didn't want Louis mum to return after the party to find a disgustingly dirty house. By the time I had finished cleaning, I could hear movement from upstairs, I walked through to the kitchen and decided to treat everyone to pancakes, I raided the cupboards to find all the ingredients and got to work, I made a jug of coffee and left it brewing in the coffee maker, I was just finishing off the last batch when Louis padded into the kitchen in a pair of purple sweatpants, he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the bit of exposed skin behind my ear. I had my hair tied on the top of my head in a big messy bun from sleeping so he had access to my entire neck which he did not leave alone. I roped him into helping me by waking everyone up for breakfast; I kissed him chastely on the lips and he disappeared upstairs, I heard multiple knocks on doors and more movement from upstairs, I carefully started stacking pancakes onto 8 different plates and placed the extra ones on a plate in the middle of the table. I put all the plates around the tables and made sure that all the appropriate toppings were available. Louis returned down the stairs looking disgruntled

'What's up BooBear' I teased him whilst wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his bare chest.

'Everyone's awake and coming down' he said 'But Kat threw a book at my head and told me to go fuck myself'

I laughed before picking up a cup of coffee, I greeted everyone that I passed on the way before getting to the door of the room that Kat was sharing with Niall, I knocked gently on the door before opening it and poking my head inside. Niall and Kat were still snuggled up under the covers, I walked over towards Niall and saw him open an eye as I approached.

'Niall, did Louis tell you that I mad pancakes' I whispered, his eyes snapped open and he bounded out of bed and down the stairs leaving Kat in the bed. I leaned over to her and held the cup if coffee under her nose, she sniffed and few times before slowly opening her eyes, she reached for the coffee and I pulled it slightly out of her reach, we kept repeating this routine until she was sat up, she begrudgingly left the warmth of the bed and came downstairs nursing her warm coffee. The scene downstairs was lovely to watch, everyone was sat talking happily and joking over huge stacks of pancakes, I snapped a quick picture on my smart phone before joining them in my seat next to Louis, as I ate my pancakes and uploaded the picture onto Twitter. When everyone had finished we decided that the boys should be responsible for doing the washing up seeing as though I had cleaned the house this morning. Me, Kat and Char relaxed in the living room until Liam and Danielle arrived.

After Liam and Danielle had settled in us girls decided to start the preparations for the New Year's Eve party, we phoned my sister who was on her way round with Megan in tow to join us in getting ready. The party was being held in a local hotel which would easily fit in all the guests, we were all staying in the hotel after as well so we made sure to pack all of our things away apart from the things that we were going to be using to get ready, we all showered, exfoliated and shaved before tanning and preening each other within an inch of our lives, we took a short break for lunch before moving on to the second part of our beauty session, the boys were getting grumpy at us being locked up all day however when Harry discovered the Mario Kart Wii game and all was fine. We reconvened upstairs to start on hair and make-up. Danielle and Kat took charge on styling my hair, the straightened out my curls and let my hair fall all the way down my back before re curling it so it hung in spirals, the took the top half of my hair and teased it up into a small bouffant and clipping it in, letting the end join the rest of my hair in hanging down my back. I added a sparkly gold headband to sit in front of the bouffant and let my fringe curl around my face. Rachel had styled Megan's hair so it was poker straight with her full fringe hanging just below her eyebrows. Rachel had her usual bright red curls hanging just above her shoulders. Danielle had left her naturally curly hair to do its thing and just added some silver twisted hair accessories make it shine under the lights tonight. Kat had slicked her hair back into pin curls; I'm guessing she was wearing her fringed dress tonight. Charlotte had straightened her brown curls so they fell straight with her long fringe hanging around her face.

We all spread our make-up out over the floor so we could all help ourselves to anything we had to offer, I did my normal routing of applying my concealer before my powdered foundation. I applied some light grey eye shadow over my lids. I brushed some mascara onto my eyes. I applied my liquid liner and added my usual flicks in the corners, before gluing some long false lashes on. I used a pale pink blush and a dark pink lip stain. I was pretty much ready however we still had some 3 hours before we needed to leave. I left the rest of the girls to finish getting ready and went downstairs to find the boys. I was still wearing my sweatpants and a red tank top, I looked pretty ridiculous with immaculate hair and make-up and then scruffy clothes. I climbed onto the sofa behind the boys and watched as Zayn kicked Harry's ass on Mario Kart. Louis came over and sat down pulling my legs over his he leant into me and kissed me on the lips

'You look gorgeous Princess' he whispered in my ear. I looked up at him under my lashes and beamed at him

'Thanks baby, the others are taking so long, so I thought I'd come and see you'

We spent the next hour just cuddling on the sofa watching the boys playing before they finally decided they should probably get ready. The girls had all gone back to their own rooms to get dressed apart from Rachel and Megan who were already dressed and sat downstairs, I followed Louis into his bedroom after he had showered, I picked up my dress that I had laid on his bed an slipped it over my head before letting it fall down to my knees. I asked Louis to zip it up for me; he pulled my zip up inch by inch making sure he kissed every part of my bare back before he did. The dress was pale pink; it fit tight against my body on the top half before flowing loosely down to my knees. It had a thin gold belt around the waist that matched my gold glittered stilettos. Louis took my hand and spun me around like a ballerina. I loved that even in my highest stilettos my head fitted into the crook of his neck perfectly. I quickly grabbed my gold clutch from the top of my suitcase and shoved everything I would need into it. I zipped up my suitcase and was about to attempt to carry it downstairs when Louis lifted it with ease and carried it down with his own suitcase. Everyone was already downstairs when we got there. Everyone looked so beautiful. The boys were looking dashing in casual black suits with different coloured ties. Louis had his trademark red, Liam had blue, Niall green, Harry Black and Zayn Silver. Danielle was wearing a gold bodycon dress that showed off her long legs, Kat was wearing a black 50's style dress covered in fringe that swished around her body. Rach was wearing a green strapless dress that hung loosely at her thighs. Megan had chosen a silver sequinned dress that shined brightly under the lights and Charlotte had gone for a light blue tight fitting dress ended just above her knees. When we had all complimented each other, the boys took the bags to the car. Whilst all us girls did a last minute check to make sure we were all perfect, the news of the party had gotten around so we knew there would be a few fans turning up at the hotel, we had hired more security to make sure that none got inside. We all piled into the car that had been sent and got ready to party away. All of our families that would be attending were meeting us there. I made everyone pile onto one side of the car so I could stretch my arm out and take a picture of us all pulling ridiculous faces. When sat back in my seat I uploaded the picture onto Twitter with the caption

**Party time, Bitcheeeees! 3**

Within minutes the picture had been retweeted and replied to various amounts of times, I laughed and locked my phone before putting it in my bag. When we arrived there were already so many screaming fans all over the pavement, the hotel had the sense to make us a walkway, we all walked up the walkway posing for photographs whilst the boys signed autographs for as many fans as they could, we were just about to step into the hotel when I saw a small little girl who must have been about 5 or 6, she was stood at the barriers her fiery red curls standing out on tip of her head. She looked like she was freezing but what caught my attention was the tears streaming down her face, she was holding out a small autograph book that had been neglected, I was at the front of the group so they all noticed me stop, the boys followed my gaze and all saw the little girl crying for their attention, she wasn't screaming and squealing like the other fans, she was stood there silently crying and holding out her autograph book, the women holding her hand must have been her mother. The boys all exchanged a look before heading over to the little girl Louis scooped her up over the barrier and gave her a massive hug and a big kiss on her cheek, the little girls face lit up as she was passed around all the boys, when she was placed down on the floor Louis bent down to her level and whispered something in her ear, the girl turned to her mother and whispered something to her and the mother nodded and before I knew what was happening they were following us inside.

Once inside everything was so much quieter and I found out the Louis had invited the young girl and her mother to join us, this is where she told us that they had no other family, the girl's father had passed away last January and they had no other immediate family. Hearing this made me heart bleed and I was so happy that Louis invited them to join us. The girl walked over to me and tugged lightly on my arm, I crouched down to her level and listened as she spoke in her adorably cute voice

'Thank you for making them notice me' she lisped

'It ok sweetie, what's your name?' I asked

'My names Ivy, I'm 5. Your names Frankie and your 18'

'Wow that's right, you're very clever' I said

She giggled and nodded her head, her fiery little curls bobbing about. They left their big winter coats at reception and followed us into the hall where the heavy music was playing. We al took seats around various tables and I watched happily as Ivy danced with all the boys, Louis even taught her how to stop the traffic, along with the patting the dog and screwing the light bulb routine. She has them moved nailed, even down to the goofy faces that Louis pulled. Shortly after nine Ivy and her mother left to go and visit some other friends, she posed for loads of pictures with the boys and even a few with me, I gave her mother my email address and told Ivy that she could email me all the time, she was too cute to not keep in touch with, they quickly said thank you and left. And the night began. We danced away for hours and hours, I danced with all of the boys, and me and the rest of the girls shook our stuff to Shania Twain's 'Man I feel like a women'. We went all out slut dropping to the floor and grinding against each other, even some of our mothers joined in. Louis seemed to be slightly grossed out at the sight of his mother grinding away on the dance floor. The boys joined us again after, Louis pulled me close and we danced together for the rest of the night grinding against each other or happily slow dancing. When it grew nearer to midnight we all formed a huge circle around the room ready to perform the annual countdown, as the clock came around the final 10 seconds we began

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Everyone erupted into cheers; I was pulled into Louis arms as her crashed his lips against mine, we were quickly pulled apart and I was passed around the circle hugging family members and friends wishing everyone a happy new year until I finally found my way back to Louis arms and my mouth found my way back to his lips. When we finally pulled apart we decided to take a seat at one of the tables with Harry, we sat down and watched as a very drunk Rachel danced her ass off with an equally drunk Megan, we watched in hysterics as she tried to walk seductively over to Harry and faceplanted the floor, she made no attempt to pull herself up so she just laid there swishing her arms and legs across the floor and declaring that she was making 'Rachel Angels' Harry tried to pull her up of the floor, but Rachel just pulled him down on top of her, Me and Louis and Megs were in hysterics, but if you can't beat them join them. So we all laid down on the floor and made angels, the rest of the party watched in wonder, but the rest of the boys saw this as fun and joined us with their respective partners, all apart from Niall and Kat who had vanished shortly after midnight. After a good 10 minutes of floor antics Harry decided that he should probably take Rach to bed, Megan followed after them to her hotel room. Danielle and Liam left soon as well followed by Zayn and Char, slowly but surely all of our family and friends said their goodbyes and left to with go home or go back to their hotel rooms, eventually only me and Louis were left, I yawned to myself and Louis pulled me up from the table and over to the dance floor, the DJ was starting to pack up, but after seeing us swaying to no music on the dance floor he played the music again only more quietly, my hands came up to play with the hair on the back of Louis' neck whilst he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He brought his lips down to mine to kiss me passionately.

'I love you' he whispered whilst twirling me around on the dance floor

'I love you too baby' I said as I giggled up at him

He took me by the hand and led me out of the room and up the stairs towards our bedroom; all of our belongings had been brought up earlier on, we stopped in the corridor outside, Louis pushed me against the wall and kissed me even more passionately , he picked me up of the floor and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me towards out room, fumbling blindly for the room key, the door swung open and we crashed through it not caring about the destruction we were leaving.

He placed me down just inside the door and turned me around so that I could look at the room; someone had been in and filled the room with hundreds of little candles that flickered in the darkness. Louis slowly unzipped the back of my dress and pulled it over my arms and down to the floor. I turned around in his arms and reached up to kiss him gently; he pulled me over to the bed and laid me down before quickly reaching over to switch on the music letting the gently melody fill the room as we brought the new year in, in style.

**Some day, when I'm awfully low,**

**When the world is cold,**

**I will feel a glow just thinking of you**

**And the way you look tonight.**

**Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm**

**And your cheeks so soft,**

**There is nothing for me but to love you,**

**And the way you look tonight.**

**With each word your tenderness grows,**

**Tearing my fear apart**

**And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,**

**It touches my foolish heart.**

**Lovely, never, ever change.**

**Keep that breathless charm.**

**Won't you please arrange it?**

**Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight.**

**Mm, mm, mm, mm,**

**Just the way you look to-night.**

That song faded out as the next one began, emphasising the emotions of this night of bliss.

**When the rain**

**Is blowing in your face**

**And the whole world**

**Is on your case**

**I could offer you**

**A warm embrace**

**To make you feel my love**

**When the evening shadows**

**And the stars appear**

**And there is no - one there**

**To dry your tears**

**I could hold you**

**For a million years**

**To make you feel my love**

**I know you**

**Haven't made**

**Your mind up yet**

**But I would never**

**Do you wrong**

**I've known it**

**From the moment**

**That we met**

**No doubt in my mind**

**Where you belong**

**[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/a/adele/make_you_feel_my_ ]**

**I'd go hungry**

**I'd go black and blue**

**I'd go crawling**

**Down the avenue**

**Know there's nothing**

**That I wouldn't do**

**To make you feel my love**

**The storms are raging**

**On the rolling sea**

**And on the highway of regret**

**The winds of change**

**Are blowing wild and free**

**You ain't seen nothing**

**Like me yet**

**I could make you happy**

**Make your dreams come true**

**Nothing that I wouldn't do**

**Go to the ends**

**Of the Earth for you**

**To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love**

We laid in bed, wide awake for hours later, I could feel Louis breath rising and falling his chest, his heart beat vibrating through my entire body. He lifted his body and rolled over to face me

'There's something I want to talk to you about' he said seriously

'What?' I asked back anxiously

'You know how much I love you right?' he asked

'Hmmmm, you might have said it once or twice, but you could always remind me again' I teased playfully, he laughed before kissing me quickly

'I want to give you something' he said as he reached over to his bag at the side of the bed my heart rate sped up and all I could think of was I'm so not ready to be married. He popped back up to face me and said

'It's a promise ring, it's so that you know that no matter what, one day, I will put an engagement ring on that finger' he said while lightly playing with my ring finger on my left hand. I was touched at the gesture.

'But if I wear it, won't your fans just presume that were engaged already?'

'That's the thing, you can wear this however you want, I've got one too, he held up his thumb that had a matching ring placed firmly on it 'You can even put it on this little chain around your neck' he said fingering the delicate chain. I chose to slip it onto my thumb as well, it fit perfectly. We matched perfectly. We decided against going to sleep, we both dug out our onesies, wrapped ourselves in out hat scarf and gloves, I made us both a scolding hot cup of proper Yorkshire tea and heading out onto the balcony. We took our quilt with us and switched on the outdoor heater on the balcony and watched the sunrise through the Yorkshire frost, the fog making the light shine through creating beautiful patterns on the surfaces it touched, we watched as the sky gradually lightened before bursting into streams of orange and golden light. I couldn't imaging bringing in the year wrapped in the arms of anyone else.

'I love you princess' he whispered into the sunrise

'I love you more' I said straight back

'Impossible baby' he said before holding me tight and looking out into the morning.

**Hey, sorry this chapter has taken so long to upload, it's been a total bitch to write. Like usual please leave me some lovely reviews, I read every single one **** they make me happy **** New characters will be introduced in the next chapter, and I still need name suggestions so keep em coming. I need boys names as well though. Follow me on twitter FrankieisOnFire or add me on skype at FrankieIsOnFire **

**Lots of Love**

**Frankie **** xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

That what makes you beautiful Chapter 12

After bringing the new year in with style we only had three days before we all had to be back in London, we all spent the time hanging out all apart from Harry who was constantly glued to Rachel's' hip. When the time came for us to finally leave, we were all very sad, we woke up on the morning to Jay making us all a huge cooked breakfast, Zayn and Charlotte left soon after that seeing as though they were driving back, the rest of us watched the morning cartoons with the kids before heading to take showers, I showered with Louis to save time, really we just wanted that alone time to be intimate but we used time saving as our excuse, seeing as though we would be spending the day travelling we dressed down, I wore my baggy sweatpants that I used to wear for dancing, they were dark grey with a white stripe running up the side, they were far too big for me but so comfy, so I had to role the hem over a few times to get them to sit nicely over my hips. I slipped on a White tank top and stole one of Louis' red oversized hoodies to wear with it. I combed my hair, and let it dry in its thick curls down my back before pulling it into a huge messy bun on top of my head. I kept the make-up minimal, with just powder and lengthening mascara. Louis dressed similar to me in grey sweats with a black and white striped top, covered up with a green hoodie and his grey beanie. I slipped on a casual pair of red toms and packed everything way in out suitcases. Everyone had dresses pretty similar, everyone chilling in their sweatpants with the exception of Danielle who was wearing her knitted leggings. I hugged all the girls goodbye before hugging his parents. I had said a goodbye to all of my family the day before.

I pulled my white earmuffs out of my luggage, and placed them over my ears and wrapped my scarf around my neck; I knew too well how cold the Yorkshire winter would be. We all piled into the two taxis with our luggage and made our way to the train station before boarding our train in the first class carriage, the heating had been blasted out so the cabin was cosy and warm, I stripped off my extra layers and places them in the overhead storage before sitting back down next to the window with Louis on my other side we were sat opposite a glum looking Harry who was already pestering everybody to play some form of game with him, I kicked off my shoes and curled up on my seat with my 'We Will Rock You' script. I had just over two months till the performance and my first assessment; it was safe to say that I had neglected my lines over the holidays and had some serious learning to do. I grabbed Louis beats from around his neck and winked at him as I settled them over my ears and blasted the soundtrack on full volume, only turning it down to make Harry and Lou run lines with me.

By the time we arrived back in London town I was pretty confident with all of my lines, which was a great relief. We all piled into two taxis and headed back to the apartment complex, it felt like we hadn't been there in ages. I know this sounds stupid, but this apartment feels like home to me, I'd never felt like I belonged in Doncaster, as much as I loved my family, I never quite fit In there and would always find myself on the edge of all activities, never quite fitting in. Being in London I finally felt like I was where I belonged, I was happy here. We all dropped our stuff in our rooms and reconvened in my apartment relaxing on the sofas.

'Guys, why don't we actually do something, like go to the cinema or something?' Niall asked whilst lying with his head in Kats lap

'Sounds good, I'm game' Louis chuckled

'Me too' I said.

After everyone had agreed that is seemed like a good idea we the boys disappeared up to their own apartment to get ready, I walked through to my room pulling my hair out of its messy bun as I walked, I shut the door behind me as my curls tumbled down my back, slightly looser than normal after being tied up all day, I ran my fingers through it, straightening out all the tangles and left it, I quickly redid my make-up, making sure my winged eyeliner was perfect before dusting some pale pink blusher over my cheeks and coating my lips in cocoa butter Vaseline. I walked into my closet and stripped out of my sweats. I rooted through my jeans and picked out a pair of skin tight dark grey super skinnies and shimmied them up my legs, letting them rest comfortably on my hips. I picked out a red Bandeau top from my draw and slipped it on over my strapless bra letting in rest over my breasts before slipping a white vest top over the top, the vest top was one of those that was help together at the shoulder and the waist so that my rib cage and bandeau would be exposed. When I was happy with my appearance, I slipped on my red converse and grabbed the hoodie Louis gave me the day we met and left my closet. I grabbed my phone off of my bed and tucked it into my pocket before tucking some cash into my other pocket.

I walked through to the lounge to find that Kat was still getting ready; I shouted through to her and told her I was going downstairs. When I reached the boys door, I knocked on the door even though I knew that it would go ignored, I walked into the apartment only to be greeted by a very naked Harry stood in the kitchen. Unfortunately I was used to this sight now so it no longer fazed me. I carried on walking towards Louis bedroom but stopped just before the door and peeked my head around the door, Louis was dancing crazily around his room in his chinos and nothing else to the latest Katy Perry track, I stood and watched him intently until Harry joined me at the door, he pulled out his phone and hit record to capture this moment of pure comedy gold. As the song drew towards a close Louis' dancing reached a climax as her threw himself onto his bed with gusto making himself bounce up and down, I chose this moment to dive on top of him, sending us both crashing to the floor with Louis landing on top of me.

'Ouch' I groaned as I removed Louis elbow from my stomach

He pulled himself to his feet before pulling me up with him, he appreciatively ran an eye over my outfit smirking his approval, he trailed his fingers lightly down my bare ribcage. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed his jawline until he bent his head down so I could reach his lips. I pulled away before this could turn into a full on make-up session, I walked over to his dresser and picked him out a white shirt with black stripes before chucking it at him followed by his black toms. When he had successfully dressed himself I picked up his phone and wallet and dragged him out of the room by the front of his shirt with him chuckling. I stopped just outside of his bedroom door to give him a sweet kiss whilst tucking his belongings into his pocket. We walked through to meet everyone else in the lounge area before heading out the door and piling into more Taxis, Char and Zayn wouldn't be joining us again until tomorrow, which was awkward, we all missed them whilst they weren't with us. We decided that we would go and see the latest Channing Tatum movie, he was hot and he kicked ass, we would all be satisfied. We raided the sweets counter making sure that we all had the sweets we wanted, I loaded up on skittles, my poison, I bought myself and Louis a large Fanta ice blast and we took our seats with the others as the movie started, my arm was entwined with Louis for the entire film, our hands clasped together on his lip. During the love scene on screen Louis leaned over and pressed his lips into my neck and I could feel how aroused he was getting from my hand resting on his laps. The movie soon ended and we all collected out belongings before picking up all of our litter and heading out the door. We were walking through the doors into the foyer of the cinema when I walked smack bang into some ones chest, they grabbed my arms to steady me and I looked up to apologise when I recognised who it was. It was a boy from my course at university, he was the year above me and really creepy. Unfortunately for me, he was talented and had landed the role as Galileo in our production which meant that he was my onstage boyfriend. His name was Cameron.

'Sorry' I mumbled, he didn't say anything but just held onto me, staring down at me with his creepy black eyes. I felt so uncomfortable in his hold and I could tell Louis felt threatened as well, I could feel his arms tighten around my waist pulling me into his side and away from Cameron. Cameron freaked me out, I always caught him staring at me in rehearsals and it scared me.

'Who the fuck was that' Louis whispered in my ear

'Just a boy from uni' I replied quietly

'He's weird' he answered back

As we walked out of the door into the night I looked back over my shoulder to see Cameron still staring at me.

We flagged down some taxis and headed back to the apartment, I was still freaked out from my run in with Cameron, I could tell Louis instantly didn't like him, which made me not want to tell Louis that he was the guy I was going to have to spend 90% of my university time with for the next few months. This was going to be a fun ride. It was just after 10 when we finally arrived back, everyone was still on a sugar high so we all piled into mine and Kats apartment and busted out the karaoke machine. The boys stole the microphone first, giving us a hilarious rendition of 'girls just want to have fun' leaving us all in stitches. Danielle and Kat wowed us with their version of Jessie J's 'do it like a dude' complete with grinding actions and lip curls. I was the only person that had yet to sing so everyone decided to pressure me into performing one of my songs from 'We will rock you' so I decided to sing Scaramouche's solo of 'Somebody to love' Kat was a chorus member in this show so I enlisted her help to do the voices of the chorus members in the background, I took hold of the microphone and started to sing.

**Can anybody find me somebody to love?**

Kat: Somebody to love you? Yeah right, that is so not going to happen.

stop daydreaming and get a virtual life…

**Each morning I get up I die a little**

**Can barely stand on my feet (**take a look at yourself**)**

**Take a look in the mirror and cry (**and cry**)**

**Lord, what you doing to me**

**I spent all my years to believe in you**

**But I just can't get no relief, Lord**

**Somebody (**somebody**), ooh somebody (**somebody**)**

**Can anybody find me somebody to love**

**I work hard (**she works hard**)**

**Every day of my life**

**I work till I ache in my bones**

**At the end (**at the end of the day**)**

**I take home my broken heart all on my own**

**I get down (**down**) on my knees (**knees**)**

**And I start to pray (praise the lord)**

**Till the tears run down from my eyes (**oooh**)**

**Oh somebody (**somebody**), ooh somebody (**somebody**)**

**Can anybody find me somebody to love**

**Everyday (**everyday**)**

**I try and I try and I try**

**But everybody wants to put me down**

**They say I'm going crazy**

**They say I got a lot of water on my brain**

**I got no common sense**

**I got nobody left to believe**

**Yeah!**

**Got no feel, I got no rhythm**

**I just keep losing my beat (**You just keep losing and losing**!)**

**I'm OK, I'm all right (**she's ok - she's all right**)**

**And I ain't gonna face no defeat**

**I just gotta get out of this prison cell (**prison cell**)**

**One day I'm gonna be free, Lord!**

**(**Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love**)**

**Find me, find me oh...**

**(**somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody

Somebody find me somebody to love**)**

**Can anybody find me somebody to love**

**Somebody to love!**

I put down the microphone and gave a cheeky little bow before being pulled back down onto Louis knee, we spent the rest of the night talking amongst ourselves, That was until Niall asked the question I had been dreading.

'So, who's playing your boyfriend in the show then?'

I quickly looked down trying to deflect the attention before stuttering;

'It's just some boy, in Kats year' I said absently

'What's his name' Niall continued before being elbowed in the ribs by Kat

'Cameron' I murmered quietly

'That creepy guy from the cinema?' Louis demanded

'Yeah' I said with defiance

The mood quickly turned awkward, I could tell that Louis didn't like the fact that I was performing alongside Cameron and if I'm being honest that annoyed me. I knew that Cameron was a bit creepy, but he was a good performer and he worked hard. I changed the subject but the tension was still there. Eventually everyone decided they were going to bed just leaving me, Louis and Harry sat in the lounge. Louis was still being really off with me, I walked through to the kitchen to get a glass of water and noticed Harry moving over towards Louis, no doubt for some guy talk. I leaned against the counter and downed the contents of my glass, before walking straight through to my room, leaving the boys on the sofa. I was annoyed at Louis attitude and I knew he wanted to talk about whatever was bugging him, but I didn't see a problem, it was just something that Louis needed to get used to because it wasn't going to change. I peeled off my clothes and got straight into bed, not even bothering with pyjamas. I regretted that decision because I was freezing, I stood up to find some pyjamas at the same time as Louis sheepishly peeked his head around my bedroom door, we stared at each other for a few seconds before I smiled at him, he closed the door behind him and walked over to me, snaking his arms around my waist and pulling me towards him.

'Sorry' he whispered as he kissed me gently on the nose

I didn't bother replying to him, I just gently removed his shirt from his body and slipped it over my own head letting it hang across my thighs before pulling him into bed with me and burrowing under the covers.

**Hey guys, sorry I've been MIA recently, I've just had so much to do with school and rehearsals.. but it's the easter hols now so hopefully I can get loads of writing done. I'm going to try and upload a chapter a week from now on **** Things are going to get pretty exciting soon, so ****keep reading and reviewing… and remember to follow me on twitter FrankieisOnFire ****3 Love you all :D **

**Frankie **

**xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

That's what makes you beautiful Chapter 13

As the weeks grew nearer to my show I became more and more anxious, the rehearsals intensified and I ended up with less and less time to spend with Louis. They were back in the studio working all the hours god gave them which meant that we barely had the time to see each other. It was the week before the show which would wrap the day before my 19th birthday. Me and Louis were having to make do with rushed phone calls and thousands of texts until we were free again.

2 days before the opening night we were running through the show with full costume and stage make up and lights, seeing all this got me extremely stressed, I was halfway through singing one of my favourite numbers with the rest of the cast when my mind completely went blank, I was so overwhelmed by everything that was happening right now that, I mean I was on the stage, 2 days away from performing my first university show which just so happened to be my favourite musical since childhood, it was too much to handle right now. It was then that I realised I had been stood like a statue on the stage for the past five minutes whilst various people were shouting at me, I blinked the tears from my eyes and ran from the auditorium. I needed a bit of air to calm myself down before I could return, I ran to the steps in front of the university building sitting down on the top one and pulling my knees up to my chest. It was mid-march and the cool breeze felt nice against my bare midriff. This wasn't the first time I had, had a panic attack like this, it had happened before, I knew I would get over it, I just needed a little breathing space, I had been sat there staring into space for at least 10 minutes when I felt someone sit down beside me.

'You don't have to panic you know' he said

I looked up from the floor to see Cameron sitting beside me, I smiled weakly, I didn't know what to say to him, we worked well together on stage but we'd never spoken offstage

'You're gonna rock this show, you know you will, so why are you worrying?' he asked

'I don't know, I'm just a bit overwhelmed at the minute, this shows come around a lot sooner than I thought, I have barely seen Louis in about a month and I miss just being able to chill out all night on the sofa, I guess I just didn't realise that a university show would be taken this seriously'

'So this is about that boy then' he said with a slight attitude

'you don't even know him, I love him, he's perfect' I declared keeping my nose in the air

He bumped my arm with his shoulder before standing up and holding his hand out to me, I grabbed hold of it gratefully using it to pull myself up he gazed off behind me for a second before smiling his creepy smile down at me and kissing me straight on the lips pulling me close to him, I placed my hands on his chest trying desperately to push him away, he wrapped his arms around my waist and crushed me too him.

'Frankie!' I heard Kat scream from behind Cameron

He finally let me go I looked over to Kat as she looked at me in disgust before pointing down the steps to the main road behind me, I turned around to follow her point just in time to see Louis slam his car door and speed off around the corner. I ran down to the bottom of the stairs before grabbing my phone from my pocket and frantically dialling his number repeatedly just to be rejected over and over again. I needed to speak to him, I needed him to know what happened. I tried ringing his phone one more time and was surprised when he answered.

'Louis' I said anxiously

'Leave it Frankie, I don't want to speak to you at all. I trusted you, and I loved you and you threw that away.

'Louis listen to me' I cried

'No! it's too late, its over. Don't call me again' he shouted

The phone line went dead and I threw my phone into the street. I looked back up the steps to see Kat laying into Cameron. I didn't know what to do, I turned around to face the street and started to run, I ran until I couldn't breathe anymore, that's when I sat down on the nearest bench and cried.

I cried in the pouring rain for hours and hours, I cried as people slowed down to stare at me and offer me their jackets, I cried until the tears dried up and left me feeling empty. I stood up and immediately felt the cold, I was stood wearing nothing but sweatpants and a crop top on a freezing cold March night. I reached for my mobile before I realised that I had thrown it away. I decided to head home, it took me nearly an hour and I finally arrived back just before 10pm which meant that I had been 'missing' since noon. I opened the door to our apartment to find Kat, Char and all the boys crowded onto our sofas. All the boys apart from the only one I wanted to see. I leant back against the wall as more tears started streaming down my face, I slid down the wall as the group rushed over to me.

I couldn't cope with all the questions right now; I dragged myself from the floor and removed myself from everyone's grasp before heading straight to my room. I peeled off my wet clothes before pulling on an old pair of Louis' sweatpants. I picked up a smiling photo from the side of my bed, its one that Niall had taken over Christmas of me sitting on Louis lap beaming at each other. I pulled back my arm and smashed the picture against the wall, wincing as shards of glass stabbed into the flesh on my arms. I laid down on my bed as the blood began to trickle out of the wounds and cried. I switched on my ipod with the intention of soothing myself and laid back as the words from the song sunk in

**Shut the door, turn the light off**

**I wanna be with you**

**I wanna feel your love**

**I wanna lay beside you**

**I cannot hide this even though I try**

**Heart beats harder**

**Time escapes me**

**Trembling hands touch skin**

**It makes this harder**

**And the tears stream down my face**

**If we could only have this life for one more day**

**If we could only turn back time**

**You know I'll be**

**Your life, your voice your reason to be**

**My love, my heart**

**Is breathing for this**

**Moment in time**

**I'll find the words to say**

**Before you leave me today**

**Close the door**

**Throw the key**

**Don't wanna be reminded**

**Don't wanna be seen**

**Don't wanna be without you**

**My judgement is clouded**

**Like tonight's sky**

**Hands are silent**

**Voice is numb**

**Try to scream out my lungs**

**But it makes this harder**

**And the tears stream down my face**

**If we could only have this life for one more day**

**If we could only turn back time**

**You know I'll be**

**Your life, your voice your reason to be**

**My love, my heart**

**Is breathing for this**

**Moment in time**

**I'll find the words to say**

**Before you leave me today**

**Flashes left in my mind**

**Going back to the time**

**Playing games in the street**

**Kicking balls with my feet**

**Dancing on with my toes**

**Standing close to the edge**

**There's a pile of my clothes**

**At the end of your bed**

**As I feel myself fall**

**Make a joke of it all**

**You know I'll be**

**Your life, your voice your reason to be**

**My love, my heart**

**Is breathing for this**

**Moment in time**

**I'll find the words to say**

**Before you leave me today**

**You know I'll be**

**Your life, your voice your reason to be**

**My love, my heart**

**Is breathing for this**

**Moment in time**

**I'll find the words to say**

**Before you leave me today**

I fell asleep to the words of the song, and spent the night tossing and turning whilst reliving the moment that my world had shattered.

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've updated again *hides head in shame* Life is really hectic, I've been busy with A level coursework and university shit haha. From now on the chapters will be shorter, around the same length as this one. That should make them easier to write. As you can tell, the drama has started, and it's going to get pretty angsty, so if that's not your thing then stop reading now… It's not going to be a tiny little argument then all plain sailing, shit is going to go down. BUT there will be a happy ending although it may not be the ending that some of you will want. Happy reading. As always read and review. And don't forget to add me to your favourites for instant updates. Follow me on twitter FrankieIsOnFire. Don't forget to let me know what you think :D **

**Frankie **

**xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

That's what makes you Beautiful Chapter 14

The weeks went by and I just retreated further and further into my shell, I stopped talking to anyone who would remind me of him. My university had broken up for the summer so I spent my days holed up in my room through fear of having to face him, I almost stopped eating altogether if It wasn't for Kat and Char leaving meals outside my bedroom door, the only time I would venture out is at night when I would run round the streets of London for hours until my body was exhausted enough to send me to sleep without the usual nightmares. Things in our apartment were strained to say the least. I knew that Kat and Char felt like they couldn't bring their boyfriends over anymore, and I felt isolated, I had no one to talk to through all of this. I was completely alone. I was sat under my window watching the people on the street below when I got my first glimpse of him since this whole thing happened. He was crossing the road heading towards the apartment building, he was wearing a loose fitting pair of sweatpants and a vest top with a red beanie and red toms, he looked tired and almost sickly, pretty much the same as me, only I knew that his appearance would be from living his single life anf partying, and knowing that just tore me apart. The silence in my room was suffocating me, I needed to escape, I plugged my I-pod into my speakers and turned the volume up to full before letting the heavy guitar riffs fill my room making the floor vibrate and the windows rattle. I dragged myself into the shower whilst the music played and forced myself to go through the motions of cleaning my body. It was nearly time for me to go for my midnight runs again.

After emerging from the shower and switching the music off, I dressed myself in my sweatpants and a red sports bra, I strapped my I-pod to my bicep and slipped my feet into my trainers, I looked through my collection on hoodies and grabbed the one that screamed out to me. I held Louis' hoodie up to my nose and inhaled desperately searching for a trace of his scent only to find the soft smell of fabric softener. I balled the fabric up in my fist and head out the door and into the elevator.

As the elevator doors opened on the floor below I stepped out before freezing in my place, I forced myself forward and knocked gently on the door, I knew how late it was and I didn't want to wake them, I was about the hang the jacket from the door handle when it gently swung open to reveal a tall leggy blonde with the body of a supermodel and the face of an angel, she was wearing a pair of sleeping shorts and to my horror one of Louis Tshirts.

'H H Hi' I stuttered pathetically 'could you just pass this on to Louis' I whispered unable to form proper words

'Sure' the blonde said looking confused

I turned to walk away until she said

'You must be Frankie? Right?'

I turned back once and just looked at her blankly before heading back into the elevator, he must of told her all about me. I bet the were laughing together the whole time, I should have known, how could someone like Louis ever love someone like me, I wasn't anything special, I was just a plain if not ugly girl from Yorkshire. I would never amount to anything, and I was a fool to think that someone like Louis would ever be attracted to me.

I flicked the switch on my I-pod and exited the building breaking into a run the second my feet touched the concrete, I never had any idea of where I was running to I just let my feet take me wherever the wanted to go and who knew where that would be.

**Louis P.O.V**

'Grace' I shouted down the hallway 'who was that'

I turned the corner to see my cousin Grace stood at the closed door holding my hoodie, the one that I gave to Frankie.

It suddenly registered how this must of looked to her, a girl answering the door wearing my clothes, and she would never have met Grace seeing as though she couldn't get to the New Year's Eve party.

'Fuck' I whispered as I took the jacket from Grace, I sat down on the sofa that Grace was sleeping on and put my head in my hands. Grace had turned up out of the blue on her way back from a holiday in Barcelona, the airport has misplaced her luggage so she had no clean clothes, hence the fact that she was wearing my clothes to sleep in.

'Fuck Fuckity Fucking Fuck!' I screamed as Harry came trudging sleepily out of his room asking me what had gone on, I filled him in on the situation and sat back down on the sofa.

The truth is I missed Frankie so much, my whole world revolved around her and after listening to Kat scream at me for an hour or so I realised pretty quick that I had made a mistake and totally gotten the wrong end of the stick, the only problem is I couldn't summon up the courage to make things right between me and the girl that I loved, that is why I was spending every night tossing and turning and making myself ill. Barely anyone had seen Frankie since I ruined everything Kat said she only goes out at night and comes back in the early morning.

'Enough is enough Louis' Harry demanded 'I'm sick of you moping around just because you haven't got the balls to apologise for fucking up, I've tried helping you through it and its not working, have you even seen Frankie? Because I have and she looks dreadful, her eyes are bloodshot and red her face is sunken in and she's lost far too much weight. Do you know where she's been going at night? Because I do. She's been running for hours straight, just running and running until she can't take no more because that's the only way she'll sleep without waking up screaming. She's not even talking to Kat or Char anymore because they remind her of you, she won't even talk to Rachel, her own sister. So I suggest that you stop being such a fucking pussy and get out there and find her so that you can be together because your my best friend and I hate seeing you like this, and its killing us all having to watch Frankie deteriorate'

I knew he was right, so I took his advice I slipped on a jacket over my sweatpants and t-shirt, I put my converse on and I headed out the door. I paused at the door to ask the doorman if he had seen her I told him that she was about 5 foot 6 with long Auburn hair and that she was jogging, he pointed me in the general direction that she went and I sped off trying to desperately, I must have been in tune with her because I knew instantly where she would have been heading and before no time I was rounding the corner to see her sat on a cold wooden bench on the outside of a park, however my heart dropped when I noticed she wasn't alone.

**Frankie's P.O.V**

I stopped running and sat down on the cold wooden bench that I sat on the day Louis left me. I sat there in the cold night with the intention of having some time to think only it didn't quite work out that way. I saw him approaching me from his motorcycle across the road, he wasn't exactly bad looking, from a distance I could see that he was wearing black low slung skinny jeans and with a black vest top only the arm holes on the vest top had been made bigger so you could see his chest and abs with every arm movement. He had dark brown, almost black hair and eyes that were an unusual colour of grey. He offered me a grin and sat down beside me and introduced himself as Jasper.

'I'm Frankie' I replied with a weak smile

'Do you smoke' he asked offering me a cigarette

I took a second to reply, remembering Louis' hate for smokers

'sure why not' I replied taking the offending item from him and sparking up, I let the toxic smoke fill my lungs before coughing it all out whilst Jasper just laughed at me.

'You could of said no, you know' he chuckled

We spent the next 10 minutes making small talk before he turned to me and said.

'so what's your story then?' he asked

And to my own surprise I found myself telling him absolutely everything, about what happened with Cameron and seeing the blonde chick in Louis apartment I even told him why I was out running so late and I was amazed to find that he actually listened to what I was saying, he even offered me advice on how to handle the situation. Eventually he offered me a ride back home on the back of his bike. I agreed seeing as though I was exhausted from telling him what happened. As he pulled up outside my apartment building he helped me off of his bike and said to me,

'Do you know the best way to get over someone?'

'no' I replied

'Well, how about I pick you up at 9 tonight and I'll show you?' he winked

I thought about it for a second and thought it Louis had moved onto Grace so fast then why couldn't I, I refused to waste another moment pining over someone that I loved who didn't love me back

'Sure' I agreed eventually

'Cool!' he smiled 'and wear something a little edgier' he smiled before revving his motorbike a few times and speeding away. I stepped back towards the curb before turning around and looking up towards the building, I could see the window to my bedroom was open with the curtains hanging out, blowing in the cold breeze; I looked down a floor and made eye contact with Louis who was looking down at me with a pained expression. I smirked up at him and walked inside before falling apart again in the elevator, how could he think that it was ok for him to move on with the bimbo but it wasn't ok for me, well he had a surprise coming for him because I decided then and there that I was going to transform myself before my date tonight, weather I was over Louis or not I wasn't going to allow him to have any power over me anymore and if being a completely different person is what it would take then that is what would happen, goodbye old Frankie and hello new Frankie.

I dragged myself into bed and fell asleep almost immediately only that didn't stop the nightmares tonight, I woke up around 11 and ran around the corner to the small pharmacy that was located there and spent a good few hours scanning their products until I found what I needed to complete my transformation. I paid for my purchases and headed back home to start on my make over. I hopped into the shower and scrubbed off all the sweat from last night before exfoliating my tired muscles. After my shower I opened the box from the pharmacy and applied the product liberally following the instructions exactly before waiting the correct amount of time and hopping back into the shower to wash away the lotions and creams leaving me with extremely bright fire engine red curls. I wasn't an idiot, I valued my original hair colour enough to ensure that I didn't use a permanent dye, but this one should last for two weeks and I bought more boxes so that I can redo it. After drying and straightening my new red locks I brushed out my outgrown fringe and removed the scissors from my make-up bag before carefully lining up the hair and snipping along, eventually leaving me with a full fringe hanging just below my eyebrows but not covering my eyes. I hoped that this was a big enough transformation to make everyone believe that I was moving on, even though I knew in my heart that I would never be able to move on from Louis I needed to at least try and I knew that the others would try and stop me if they knew that I wasn't ready for what I was going to do.

For the first time In a while I ventured outside of my bedroom knowing full well that there were people in my apartment, I tiptoes down the hall and into the living room to see Niall and Harry lounging over my sofas and Zayn sitting atop the breakfast counter, I felt their gaze on me as I walked through the kitchen, I grabbed an apple from the side and a carton of ice cream from the freezer before making my way back to my bedroom, I paused momentarily at the entrance to the living room, I turned around and looked up at them through my new fringe and tried to flash them my winning smile, which they all returned apart from Harry who just stared at me sadly. I turned back to my room before the look from Harry made me cry again, I peeked my head round Kats open door to find a startled Char and Kat staring back at me not quite knowing what to say about my new hair. After eventually making it back to my room I started getting ready for the night ahead, I put on my make up as usual only I applied lot more eyeliner to make my eyes appear dramatic and catlike. After my make-up was finished I picked out my outfit, I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black studded belt along with a tight white t-shirt that the rolling stones logo emblazoned across the chest, I slipped on my white low top converse and a leather jacket and I was ready to go. I knew I wasn't ready for this but I couldn't bring myself to sit at home crying over my broken heart whilst Louis was living his life, he didn't miss me and he didn't want me. I needed to get over it. At 9 I headed outside with my new hair and was greeted by Jasper who looked me up and down appreciatively, it was something Louis did often however when Jasper did it I felt uncomfortable and self-conscious, he put a helmet on over my poker straight hair and we sped off.

**Louis P.O.V**

After watching Frankie interact with the boy, I couldn't bring myself to talk to her with a heavy heart I turned around and walked solemnly back to the apartment and sat in my window looking out onto the dark streets of London. A few hours later I looked down at the sound of a motorbike and saw Frankie gracefully jump off of the dude's motorbike, I was enraged to see that he hadn't given her a helmet to wear, he had no idea how much her life meant to me and to just endanger it like that was reckless. I looked down sadly just as Frankie's eyes met mine, she smirked and walked inside, she was happy, how could I have the audacity to intervene and get her back if she was happy with him. I dejectedly moved back towards my bed feeling the emptiness without Frankie there with me, I started humming a little tune to myself and before I knew it I had verses to go with this tune shortly followed by a chorus, this song summed up everything I felt about Frankie being with this other guy…

**He takes your hand**

**I die a little**

**I watch your eyes**

**And I'm in riddles**

**Why can't you look at me like that?**

**When you walk by**

**I try to say it**

**But then I freeze**

**And never do it**

**My tongue gets tied**

**The words get trapped**

**I hear the beat of my heart getting louder**

**Whenever I'm near you**

**But I see you with him slow dancing**

**Tearing me apart**

**Cause you don't see**

**Whenever you kiss him**

**I'm breaking,**

**Oh how I wish that was me**

**He looks at you**

**The way that I would**

**Does all the things, I know that I could**

**If only time, could just turn back**

**Cause I got three little words**

**That I've always been dying to tell you**

**But I see you with him slow dancing**

**Tearing me apart**

**Cause you don't see**

**Whenever you kiss him**

**I'm breaking,**

**Oh how I wish that was me**

**With my hands on your waist**

**While we dance in the moonlight**

**I wish it was me**

**That you'll call later on**

**Cause you wanna say good night**

**Cause I see you with him slow dancing**

**Tearing me apart**

**Cause you don't see**

**But I see you with him slow dancing**

**Tearing me apart**

**Cause you don't see**

**Whenever you kiss him**

**I'm breaking,**

**Oh how I wish**

**Oh how I wish**

**Oh how I wish, that was me**

**Oh how I wish, that was me**

After very little sleep and a lot of writing with that new song I settled myself back in at my window seat to daydream again, I heard the familiar rev of an engine and I looked down to see my world falling apart as Frankie got on the back of his motorcycle again. And my heart broke that tiny bit more when I noticed the shocking red hair streaming out behind her.

**A.N Sorry its taking along time to update again, I've been so stressed out trying to get all my exams out of the way urgh, I honestly am trying to update every week now, I pinky promise ****. What did everyone thing to this chapter? ****I personally loved Harry telling Louis to sort his life out **** And the transformation on Frankie will not be permanent. I am a firm believer in happy endings so ****there will be one however it might not be the happy ending you will all want to see. As always don't forgot to review I love hearing your thoughts and suggestions **** Don't forget to follow me on twitter FrankieisOnFire **

**Love and Kisses**

**Frankie 3 **


	15. Chapter 15

That's what makes you beautiful Chapter – Chapter 15

As much as I tried to pretend I was happy it just wasn't working, I hated my new hair, and I hated the new me. I felt like I was trying to be someone that I'm not and in doing so I was making myself worse off. I thought Jasper was lovely at first he took me to a bar to meet up with his 'boys' as he called them, I'm sure they were all perfectly nice people however they scared the shit out of me, they were all tall and covered in tattoo's with weird intricate piercing, there was only one girl in the group, she was around my age, she had jet black hair that piled on top of her head with some curly tendrils falling in front of her face. She made no attempt to introduce herself to me, she just eyed me cautiously from across the table. Jasper told me her name was Cre, and that she was an ex-girlfriend of his therefore I shouldn't waste time with her. I stayed at the bar for the duration of the night, I didn't really speak to anyone, I just stared directly down to my drink which consisted of some vile concoction Jasper insisted I drink, I was trying to pace myself because the drink was making my head feel fuzzy, and I didn't feel comfortable with this group of people.

At about 1 I quietly asked Jasper if he minded taking me home, it was getting late and I was tired, he ignored my requests and continued drinking with his friends, after another hour or so I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I locked myself in the toilet stall and let the familiar tears fall down my face smudging the carefully applied eyeliner in the process, after a few minutes I pulled myself together the best I could before flushing the chain and exiting the stall with a wad of toilet paper to clean up my eyes with. I bent over the sink examining the damage to my make up when I noticed the Cre had followed me into the toilets and was stood casually leaning against the wall watching me with cautious eyes.

'You need to be careful you know!' she said quietly

'Careful of what?' I asked back defensively

'He's not a good guy you know, he acts like he is.. until you try and resist him, then he gets nasty' she replies

'What?' I asked

'He goes after the weak girls, he knows when they have issues, he'll make you feel good about yourself, then he'll pull you right back down'

'I'm not weak' I tried to argue back before remembering the state I was in right now

'Get out whilst you can Frankie, this is only going to make you worse'

'I don't believe you' I said, trying hard not to listen to what she was telling me

'You should, I've known Jasper since I was 5, I know what he's capable of' she said before turning and walking through the door back into the bar.

I hastily dried my eyes before heading back out to the bar aswell only to find the seat empty, I ran outside to find them all leaning on their bikes smoking. Jasper silently handed me a helmet and I quickly hopped onto the back of his bike and he sped off before I even had the chance to hold on properly, I had no idea where we were heading, but he seemed to be following the others on bikes. I held on for dear life trying not to let the fear get to me. As hard as I was trying to get over him I just couldn't. After a good 15 minutes of dangerous riding through the back streets of London we pulled up outside a shabby old store with a 24/7 sign flashing in the window just underneath a decorative tattoo sign. I followed everyone inside as they all began to look through the many books showcasing the varying tattoos that were on offer. I retreated into a corner and sat quietly on the provided seats before Jasper saunted over to me and sat beside me.

'So what tattoo are you getting then?' he asked

'I don't think I am getting one' I replied

'Wrong, your getting one, come on hurry up and choose' he said

Something in the back of my mind told me to just do whatever he said, what Cre had said has scared me, as much as I didn't want to believe it I knew it was true. I gently flicked through the books trying to think of some excuse that would get me out of this, that was until I saw a dainty little tattoo that instantly reminded me of him. I knew that I shouldn't do it, but I felt like it was there with the intention to be inked onto my skin. When the tattooist had finished setting up his vast collection of equipment he turned around asking who was first. I pushed myself forward holding out the dainty design on a piece of paper from the book, he photocopied the design onto some tracing paper and sat me down on the chair asking me where I wanted the design positioned, I turned onto my side and lifted up my shirt pointing to the ribs on my left side, right next to my heart. I laid back down after necking a few shots of tequila and let the pain begin, it was only a simple design that took just over 45 minutes to complete however I was very happy with the ending results, even though it was a constant reminder of my broken heart. I walked over to the mirror and turned to look at the dainty little anchor surrounded by two love hearts and flowers, it was the perfect reminder of Louis, however the moment was soon ruined when I was pushed roughly out of the way by Jasper desperate to see the placement of his traced tattoo. I sat back down on my seat in the corner and was shortly joined again by Cre.

'Who's the boy then?' she asked

'What are you talking about?' I asked to eager to defend myself

'It's obvious Frankie, Jasper's not happy Frankie' she whispered

'I don't know what your talking about' I said indignantly as I exited the shop. I walked over to Jaspers bike, I perched on the seat gently waiting for his tattoo to be finished off. I traced the sore pattern of my ink through the cling film they had secured to the area. I knew I should but I just couldn't bring myself to regret my decision to get this tattoo.

After another half an hour Jasper came sauntering outside and retrieved the helmets from under the seat passing me one before securing his over his head. He silently drove me all the way back to my apartment where I hopped off the bike. Jasper followed me to the door of my building before pushing me roughly against the wall and forcing his lips down onto mine, I resisted at first before slowly forcing myself to give in. At least I was finally feeling something inside, even if that was resentment for myself. After a while he pulled away.

'That was some stunt you pulled in the shop' he said quietly

'What do you mean' I stuttered

'You do know he'll never want you know, don't you Frankie' he whispered, clearly angry over my tattoo choice 'Noone will ever want you know, your messed up, just be thankful that I'm here to want you, ok?'

As much as I hated to hear it I knew it was the truth, Louis would never want me back, I messed everything up, 'OK' I whispered back trying to hold back the tears. Jasper slapped my ass roughly before kissing me again and hopping back onto his bike and speeding away. I sat down on a bench outside the doors and slid my head into my hands, then I felt someone sit down next to me, I looked up as Cre but a supporting arm around me, I put my head back down as the tears began to fall , I hated being this vulnerable, it was time for me to man up, if I couldn't be happy then I would just have to do anything possible. Cre handed me a crumpled tissue from her pocket and helped me as I pulled myself back together. She walked me up to my apartment before typing her number into my phone making me promise to text her in the morning. After giving me a friendly hug and telling me one more time to be careful she left me alone where I crawled under the covers and spent the remaining few hours of the night reliving the moment Louis left me.

The weeks went passed and I continued to see Jasper, only every time I did I hated myself just a little more, only I couldn't get away from him, Cre was right, he was nasty. Many a time had I come home covered in bruises from some violent attack or another. But I kept going back because the physical pain from his touches was by far better than the internal pain I felt whenever I thought about Louis. After another sleepless night I forced myself into the shower letting the scorching hot water relax my tense muscles before I got out and dressed myself for the day, not that I had anywhere to go, Kat and Char would be busy with the boys and I couldn't be around them yet. I settled myself down on the sofa and watched film after film until I heard my phone blaring out from the bedroom. I walked through to look at the text message to see It was from Jasper

**Jasper:**

**B OUTSIDE AT 8.. WERE GOIN OUT.. DRESS HOT**

**Frankie:**

**I don't know if I'm up for that tonight, sorry…**

I anxiously shut my phone off, I was scared to see what reply I would get but something told me that I wouldn't get out of this so easily, and I was right

**Jasper:**

**IT WASN'T A QUESTION… B THERE..**

I shut my phone off again and reluctantly went through to my room to get ready, the nights were getting warmer, I hadn't done any laundry in a while so I was limited to what clothes I could wear, I chose a black strapless crop top that just covered my breasts and pulled a baggy rolling stones vest over the top, the vest top had the sides cut out of it which meant that my tattoo was on full display, I knew that Jasper wouldn't like this, but it was the only clean shirt I had, I teamed this shirt with a tiny pair of red denim hot pants and tucked the shirt in slightly letting it bag over the hem of the trousers. I pulled my Shocking red curls into two loose fishtail braids with my full fringe hanging over my eyes, I lined my eyes with black eyeliner which actually complimented the dark circles that had taken permanent residence under my eyes. I left my bedroom when I heard a knock at the door only to find Cre stood there. This had become a regular thing, her popping round. I knew that Kat and Char had seen the bruises however they both knew that I wouldn't talk about it, they weren't idiots though, they knew what was going on, and I knew that they were worried but I couldn't bring them into this as well. Cre understood that, she never asked me to talk about it, she just helped me cover the bruises and tell me that it would all be ok.

At 8 oclock I dutifully went to wait outside, however after half an hour Jasper still hadn't turned up, luckily the weather had warmed up somewhat, I sat down on the bench outside and waited, after another 10 minutes I heard familiar voices coming out of the doors, there was no where for me to hide, I turned around and came face to face with the one person I had been avoiding the most, Louis eyes flicked over me, taking in my weight loss and the gaunt look that my face no had, luckily he couldn't see my tattoo though. His eyes finally rested on the heavy bruising on my left cheek bone. Cre had covered it up with a heavy layer of makeup but the bruise left from the back of Jaspers hand was still visible. I saw the sadness and anger tear through this eyes and I looked down as my eyes filled up with tears just as Jaspers motorbike came screeching around the corner, it skidded to a stop just inches away from my body. Jasper grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me towards him, I looked up again to see the look of pure rage contorting Louis' face. Jasper roughly pulled my face towards his lips and I let my body stiffen as we connected, then he let go of me so I nearly fell to the floor. I saw Louis reach out instinctively to protect me however Jasper got to me first before pulling me onto his bike and away from my friends. I couldn't understand why Louis had looked so angry, he had chosen the blonde over me, he didn't care about me anymore. I held onto Jasper tightly as he sped through the streets of London before pulling onto this little side street where Jaspers favourite bar was located. Apart from the one seedy bar the street was desolate I knew that I was going to be in trouble. I reluctantly hopped down off of the bike before I was pulled to face him.

'What the fuck do you think you're playing at?' he screamed drawing the attention from his friends sat on the other side of the window, I looked in there looking desperately for help, praying to god that Cre was already there.

'I didn't do anything' I stuttered back

'Fuck off, you know damn well what you were doing, how thick are you? He doesn't want you, nobody wants you! Your just making youself look like a stupid little slut!' he screamed

I fell down onto my knees sobbing as the truth of his words hit me

'You don't understand, I love him' I sobbed back

I screamed as Jasper's fist curled up into my hair pulling me up from the ground

'HOW DO YOU THINK THIS MAKES ME LOOK' he screamed just inches away from my face still holding me up from my hair, the pain in my scalp was blinding he pushed my away and I relished in the relief of having his fist away from me for a second

'ANSWER ME' he bellowed as I stood there crying hysterically begging for him not too hurt me, we had drawn quite the crowd from inside the pub with all of the inhabitants coming out to observe what was happening although none of them made any attempt to help me, they knew all too well not to mess with Jasper.

'FUCKING ANSWER ME YOU DUMB BITCH' he screamed as his fist connected full force with my face sending me flying into the brick wall and down onto a wooden table before I fell onto the floor, I could feel the blood start to pour from my injuries on my face and an unbearable pain shooting up and down my spine, but still no one helped me, I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness, I tried to move but my body was not listening to me. I heard Cre come running from somewhere screaming for someone to help me and the sound of police cars in the distance and for the slightest moment I thought I heard the familiar sound of a Yorkshire accent begging me to open my eyes. And then everything went black.

**Here it is guys, another chapter **** please don't hate me :L I am officially done with school now which means I have so much more time to write :) Wahayy. I would like to say a big Thank you to Cre, the lovely girl from New Zealand that followed me on twitter and gave me a lot of inspiration for a new character, I hope you like yourself in this story **** As always don't forget to review and add me to your favourites, and feel free to follow me on twitter at FrankieisOnFire for more info on updates and upcoming projects **** and I love speaking to you guys.. Thank you for reading, lots of love..**

**Frankie xxxxx **

'


	16. Chapter 16

That's what makes you beautiful – Chapter 16

**Louis P.O.V**

As soon as my eyes connected with Frankie's I stopped breathing, I couldn't help myself, after depriving myself of her for so long I couldn't help but look over her appearance, she was wearing the tiniest shorts possible and as hot as she looked this style wasn't her, It broke my heart to see how frail she looked and the dark circles under her eyes made her beautiful face look pale and sunken in. That was when I noticed the heavy bruising on her cheekbone and my blood instantly boiled, the bruise was to heavy and in too much of a weird place to be caused by Frankie's clumsiness which meant that this injury along with the other bruised shadowing her arms and collarbone were caused by someones hand and I instantly knew who it was. It must have been that no good piece of shit that was taking advantage of her and when he rolled around the corner without a care in the world I was itching to punch him in his smug face especially after seeing the way he pulled Frankie towards him blatantly forcing her and then pushed her away sending her tumbling to the ground. I instinctively reached out to protect her from further injury but he got their first. They sped away down the street and raced round the corner and my heart sank.

'I need to follow her' someone said I turned around and noticed a small dark haired girl stood over next to the bench she had obviously seen the whole exchange

'Who are you?' I asked with anger burning inside of me

'My names Cre, I'm friends with Frankie, I know Jasper very well, and I know that she's in trouble'

'Why didn't you stop her then?' I screamed

'You don't think I've tried? He's manipulated her into thinking that she's damaged and that no one will want her, especially not you.' She yelled back 'I know where they are heading, and I need to get their now! Are you coming?' she asked us

I looked back at the group and could see they were all as angry as me, Kat and Char were fighting back tears and I knew that I needed to go after her and make sure she was ok and to tell her that I loved her and that I always have and always will.

'Follow me' I said to Cre as a I ran towards the entrance to the car park, Me and Cre got into mine and sped off hoping that others were just fast enough to keep up luckily they had managed to keep track of us and followed us to the dodgy looking side street containing nothing but a seedy looking bar, we could see the vast amount of motorbikes lined up against the wall and a large crowd of people forming a circle around the bar. WE got out the car and ran towards the group, I heard the sounds of Jasper screaming abuse and my mind went black as I watched his fist connect with Frankie's face and her body fly into the brick wall before falling onto the table and then crumpling onto the concrete with blood pouring from her limp body surrounding her beautiful frame in a crimson puddle. Before I had time to think Cre was hurtling towards the group screaming obscenities at Jasper and screaming at people to get help however she was shortly silenced when Jasper punched her to the ground but she popped back up onto her feet determined not to go down with a fight. I took this time to run over to Frankie crumpled in a heap on the floor with her eyes closed, her hands were twitching showing me that she was hanging onto the edge of consciousness.

'Open your eyes baby, please… Open your eyes' I begged letting the tears fall down my face and drip onto her blood soaked cheeks.

'Please Princess, don't leave, open your eyes come on baby' I coaxed but as her body went limp in my arms I knew that she needed medical help and soon. Luckily an ambulance sped round the corner shortly after followed by two police cars all with sirens blaring. The paramedics rushed to my side as one of them gently pulled me away from her so they could assess the damage, they quickly attached a neck brace and slip her lifeless body onto a stretcher before examining the cuts all over her face and legs. I looked around to see Jasper being handcuffed by two burly male policemen before looking to my friends, I was shocked to find them all nursing bleeding and sore fists, it looked like they had all gotten a few shots in with Jasper and his bunch of looser friends. Cre was getting the cut over her lip seen too by a young female paramedic. I was overwhelmed by the show of support for Frankie, it was evident in this moment how much she really was loved by all her friends. They slid the stretcher into the back of the ambulance and I hopped in beside it before they even asked anyone if they wanted to accompany them, I tossed my car keys to Harry who assured me that they would all meet us at the hospital and then the doors shut and the ambulance roared to life, racing us to the nearest hospital

At the hospital we were all sat in the waiting room drinking endless cups of cold coffee and jumping at the slightest sound of footsteps in the hall. Two hours went by and we still hadn't heard anything. I looked around the group and saw Danielle, Char and Kat trying to make Cre feel part of the group, I had thanked Cre profusely since we had arrived at the hospital and so had the others, they had thanked her for being the friend Frankie needed when everyone else had let her down. I had taken a few minutes out to call Frankie's family, informing them of the events and they had assured me they would be leaving for London. Eventually the doctor arrived into the waiting room to tell us what was happening he said that Frankie had received no severe injuries apart from the ones to her head, she had a severely sprained ankle and a fractured wrist and apart from the cuts to her body she would be ok, however they would be keeping her in for a while to ensure that there is no long lasting damage to her brain, she had lost a lot of blood and would be in a lot of pain so they were keeping her sedated to give her body a chance to recover from the trauma so she could heal faster, he advised us all to go home and get some sleep before returning in the morning, the other all followed the doctors orders and retreated to their homes for the evening. I however Had other plans. I had no intentions to ever leave Frankie's side again, I sat by her bedside for three days straight refusing to sleep or even leave the hospital, they only time I left her bedside was to use the toilet or to refresh my cup of Vile tasting coffee. I spent my time thinking of ways for me to win Frankie back and ways to show her how much she means to me. On the third day Frankie began to respond to music and voices, she would move her fingers in time to the beat, and you could see her eyes flickering behind her closed lids whenever someone spoke to her. I finally thought of a way to earn back her love. It was going to be difficult but it was the only way I could think of that would show her just how much I loved her.

**Frankies P.O.V**

I spent what felt like an eternity floating around, I couldn't feel no pain and I was only aware of tiny things in my surroundings, I could occasionally hear the rhythmic beeping of what I'm guessing must be some sort of monitor. I felt like I was floating around peacefully on a fluffy white cloud, sometimes I would convince myself that I had died however that would be the moment that I would hear something around me. After another lifetime floating about I started hearing snippets of conversations from my friends, and pieces of music drifting through my fuzzy heaven. I swore down I could hear Louis' voice singing however when I tried to move my hand towards his voice nothing moved apart from a dainty twitching in my fingers. Eventually I became fully aware of my surroundings I could hear Kat and Char laughing about something that Cre was saying. I gently forced my eyes open, amazed at the blurriness and the brightness that the real world had. The pain hit me like a ton of bricks I hadn't felt any of this whilst I was on my cloud, the pain in my temple was excruciating only I didn't dare move my arm to feel the injury that was there. My friends were so caught up in their conversation that they failed to notice my awakening, i gave a slight smile and was about to speak up when I heard the gentle voice of my little sister that I had missed so much.

'Urm guys?' she said, and the other all stopped their conversation and followed her gaze to where I was laid watching them with amusement.

I was overwhelmed with a chorus of questions about how I was and how I was feeling and if I can remember anything, unfortunately I could remember it all. Cre kindly left the room to alert a nurse to the fact that I had woken up and was in need of some more pain meds. The instant relief from the medicine made me almost giddy and after many tests and assessments I was unhooked from the IV and heart monitors which also meant that I could move around freely. I slowly swung my legs off of the bed and onto the floor before holding onto the railing and pushing myself upwards, I took note of the dull ache in my ankle and tested it to see how much weight it could take, it seemed to be alright, just sore. I took this time to have my first proper look around the room, I was happy to see all my closest friends and my sister with her friends Megan and Zack, and I could here my mother outside but I was heartbroken to find that the one face I really wanted to see wasn't here, I'm sure I had heard his voice more than once, but Louis wasn't anywhere to be seen.

After a gruelling few days being visited by family members and friends Louis still hadn't made an appearance, and I knew that everyone was keeping something from me I just wasn't sure what it was, it must be something to do with Louis. I was visited by the police who filled me on Jaspers trial and asked me for a statement and they took photos of my injuries to present as evidence in court. 3 days after I awoke they gave me permission to go home, unfortunately my family couldn't stay any longer so they left for Doncaster however they did decide to leave my sister Rachel here with her two best friends whom I adored and seeing as it was the beginning of the summer break there was no excuse as to why they couldn't stay. I was discharged from the hospital and given strict instructions on what pain medication to take at what time and when I needed to return for a check-up. The car ride home was relaxing, I was amazed to see how well Kat and Char were getting along with Che, I had a feeling that she would become a part of our friendship group in no time.

Walking into our apartment felt like coming home after a really long trip, it was so good to just lay on my bed and eat proper food. I tried asking Kat about Louis and whether he had been at the hospital to which she just replied;

'urm, well, I'm not too sure' which I knew was a blatant lie which meant that I was right when I said they were keeping things from me. On my first night home I was struggling to sleep, the medicine had taken away the pain but my anxiety wouldn't settle, At around 3:30 am I was disturbed by a knocking at the door to the apartment, I was in the room furthest away from the door and there were three people sleeping on the sofas of the living room so I found it weird that not a single other person had been disturbed by the knock. I slowly trudged down the hallway and peered through the peephole, I couldn't see anyone their I opened the door a crack and peeked through but no one was there, that was when the aroma hit me, the smell of roses filled the air and I looked down at the floor to see a perfect red rose standing in a delicate little crystal vase, I picked the vase up to examine it only to find a small green nametag with the words

'F,

_Always have'_

Scrawled on it in black biro. I picked up the vase and carried it carefully through to my bedroom, after giving it a delicate sniff I placed it at the side of my bed and smiled my first genuine smile in a long time. I had a good idea who had sent the rose, and I had a feeling that my friends were in on whatever plan this was and for the first time in months I fell asleep with ease, no nightmares, no screaming.

**Wow aren't you guys lucky, two chapters in two days, someones getting spoilt ;)**

**As you can probably tell things are starting to look up now, which is about time I'm sick of depression :L As always let me know what you think, don't forget to add me and the story to your favourites and don't forget to review, I love hearing from you. And feel free to chat to me on twitter FrankieisOnFire I love speaking to you all **

**Much Love **

**Frankie xxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

That's what makes you beautiful – Chapter 17

After I had taken a few days to recover I can safely say that I was feeling a lot better physically and mentally, this midnight roses were still arriving every night only each night there was one more than the previous night which meant that last night I received five red roses which brought my total 15 roses, each came in their own individual vase and I was quickly running out of space so I had to transfer them to one larger vase. I was almost positive that they were coming from Louis but I had still not seen him, and everyone was still acting really cryptic whenever I tried to be nosey. I decided to just let it go and focus sometime on getting myself better. My wrist was feeling loads better, In fact I had stopped wearing the metal splint they had given me because it irritated me so much, instead I was wrapping it up in a light bandage which was working just fine. I still had a slight limp from my sprained ankle but that was healing fine too. I was still suffering in with headaches and the nasty cut on my face was still scabby and red, fortunately I only had to have stitches on my forehead which was covered by my full fringe but the cut on my cheek had been left to scab over naturally, I could only hope that I would be left scar free. I'm not a very superficial person but I don't know how I would cope with a prominent facial scar.

Today I had arranged to have a girly day with my best friends, it had been so long since we had actually spent proper time together and I thought that spending time with my girls would definitely help me. I had been sleeping a lot better since the roses started arriving especially because I realised that in time I might be able to win Louis back. After speaking to Kat and Char I had found out that the blonde girl in Louis apartment was actually Louis' cousin, knowing this information now made me feel so stupid, If I had taken the time to find that out then maybe this whole thing wouldn't of happened. When my alarm blared out at 9:30 I happily pulled myself out of bed and hopped into the shower. Over the past five days I had managed to rinse out all traces of hair dye from my hair which meant that it was back to its original dark ginger colour. I was so happy to be rid of the garish red, that colour wasn't me. I carefully washed my hair making sure not to ruin the stitches in my forehead. I washed my body with my favourite apple scented body wash and rinsed it off of my skin taking note of the fading bruises that littered my body, they had completely disappeared from my legs which only left the cuts on my shins and my grazed knee. I had a large bruise on my ribs just underneath my stunning tattoo, I hadn't told anyone other than Cre about the tattoo yet, I would probably tell the girls about it later.

After drying myself off I walked into my closet looking through my vast collection of clothes which had all been cleaned and ironed courtesy of Kat and Char. I pulled on my underwear followed by a pair of denim shorts that were decorated with the American flag, they were pretty short but the weather outside was lovely and I didn't want to boil. I knew that the cuts on my legs would draw attention but I couldn't let myself be ashamed of my wounds nor would I let myself be embarrassed, I had learnt over the last week that what happened to me wasn't my fault and I didn't deserve that, despite what Jasper said to me. I then decided on a black crop top that was long at the back and sides and showed about an inch of flesh above my waistband, it had a large white crossed painted on the front. I pulled on my Red converse and went back into the bedroom to put some make up on my eyes. The dark circles around my eyes were still there but nowhere near as prominent as they were. I stuck a little bit of concealer over them and on the slight graze under my chin but I couldn't put any foundation on because of the cuts and stitches. I put a thin layer of liquid eyeliner on my eyelids and flicked it out in my trademark style. After a quick application of mascara I had done everything I could to my face. I still looked like I had been through the wars but I guess in a way I had. I slipped my purse and my red Ray bans into my black fringed handbag and I was ready to go. I did a quick check of the weather on my new IPhone that I had to buy when I smashed mine up, it said the weather was due to sunny all day however there might be some harsh winds, I decided last minute to grab a hoodie just in case. I disappeared back into my closet and started browsing through the rail. I paused when I noticed the familiar red hoodie poking out from in between some of my sweatshirts. It was the same hoodie that I had taken back to Louis apartment when Grace answered the door. I slipped it off of the hanger and slip it on over my outfit. It smelt even more like him then it did before I just stood there for a second breathing in his scent. My thought process went something like this… But what if everyone thinks I'm desperate… Fuck it, I love him, that's no secret. I'm wearing it. I walked through to the living room to find Char and Kat sitting at the breakfast counter munching on some toast. Kat pushed a slice covered in nutella towards me and I devoured it gratefully. When I finished I took all of our plates through to the kitchen before coming back and grabbing both of my best friends into a big hug. This was the moment that Rachel Megan and Zack came trudging out if Kats room where I'm presuming they were getting ready.

'Looking good Franks' Zack said

'Thanks, I'm feeling good' I smiled back

'Nice hoodie' Kat winked at me and I just smiled back before picking up my bag from the counter and heading towards the door.

It was nearly half 11 now and we were supposed to be meeting Danielle and Cre at the Starbucks round the corner before getting on the tube and heading to Camden Market before eventually coming back for a movie night with Pizza. We arrived at Starbucks only a few minutes late, we all ordered our drinks and I got my favourite drink, a caramel macchiato with extra caramel sauce and chocolate sprinkles. We sipped our drinks and laughed in the sunshine as we made our way to the tube station; we all piled onto the tube and headed to Camden town to shop. After buying far too much clothes and accessories including a gorgeous red dress that the girls forced me into buying tempting me with assurance that I would definitely wear it. We stopped to have lunch in a small little café looking out onto the market. It felt so nice to just be able to spend time with my friends again without feeling like I was about to fall apart and break into a million pieces.

After a busy day shopping we all piled back into taxis to head back to my apartment to crash out and watch films. I deposited all my new purchases onto my bed and got changed into some comfier clothes. I stripped off my current outfit and pulled on my grey jack wills gym shorts and a navy blue vest top with an anchor design on it. I pushed my fringe back with a random sparkly headband I grabbed off of my dresser. I pulled on some grey cable sock and my navy slipper boots, I slid the red hoodie back on over my shoulders and went back into the living room to find everyone sprawling out over the sofas in a sea of quilts and pillows and random legs. I squished myself in between Kat and Danielle and swung my legs over Danielle's legs so I could lean backwards. Cre was laid on the floor in front of the sofa with Rachel and Megan and Zack sat at the side of them tickling Rachel's feet. We flicked the TV on and started watching the film which just so happened to be white chicks. We sat together watching the film and quoting our favourite scenes whilst we pigged out on Pizza and Ice cream. We finally just decided that everyone would stay here tonight and we all fell asleep comfily on the floor and sofas. I was woken up in the early hours of the morning by the familiar knock on the door. I crept out of my sleeping position on one end of the sofa and headed towards the door. I opened it to the welcomed scent of red roses. I picked up the vase and went back inside. I placed the vase on the small table next to wear I was sleeping. I gingerly removed one of the roses from the vase and sniffed it gently.

'They are from him you know' a voice said from the darkness

I looked up to see Kat eyes peering over at me from the other side of the sofa.

'I'm not supposed to tell you that, but its true, keeping things from you is so hard but it's gonna be worth it I promise you, just be patient' she whispered

'I knew you were keeping something from me, I just presumed it was to save me from getting hurt again' I laughed feebly

'I'm so sorry for not being there for you' she whispered as a tell-tale tear rolled down her cheeks

'Its ok' I said as I scooted over to her side of the sofa 'I wouldn't let anyone be there for me, it was hard, but I'm feeling better about everything know. Your my best friend Kat, you always have been and you always will be. You're like my sister and I love you'

'Love you too babes' she said back as we laid back down into the sofa next to each other

'Thank god that lez fest is over' Rachel laughed from down on the floor

Kat launched a pillow at her head before we all laid back down laughing and gradually fell asleep.

The weeks went by and I was healing pretty fast the scab on my cheek had peeled away leaving an angry red line down my cheek however even that was fading fast, the stitches in my forehead had been removed and I was sure that would scar however that was close to my hairline and could easily be covered. It was a Friday towards the end of June and I was being forced against my will to attend a university 'end of year' party even though my class actually finished a good few months earlier. Luckily anyone was invited which meant that all of my girls were attending with me, the plan was to make it a girls night out, it was the first time I had properly 'been out' since everything that had happened and I had recently heard that Jasper had been sent to prison not only for the abuse he gave to me but other girls came forward and testified and he also had charges of drug possession and dealing which meant that this would also be a celebration of sorts. The girls came over pretty early and by 10 am we had a full apartment Danielle had brought with her a Starbucks breakfast variety so we were all drinking coffee and eating muffins and just enjoying being together. One of Cre's friends just happened to be a nail technician who had agreed to come round and give us all a manicure and some nail art. We all sat around watching TV and talking as we each waited for our turn, Danielle went first and we were all surprised when she came away with a picture of each one of the boys printed onto her nails like a tattoo, that was some definite dedication, before long we had all decided to have the same pattern just for fun, all apart from Zack who was sitting awkwardly on a chair playing on his phone. I was hesitant to get the design because despite the roses I didn't really have a right too, would it just make me look like I was desperate? I was about to decline the offer when I saw Kat wink at me from the other side of the room and I had a feeling that getting this design would end up being a good thing so I surrendered and let her take control over my nails.

After the nail art had dried we all split up into different places around the apartment to start getting ready. My room turned into the hair station as it was it the only bedroom with a proper dressing table. Danielle agreed to do my hair for me seeing as though she was leaving her hair in her natural tight curls. She skilfully straightened out my curls so that my hair hung poker straight down to the base of my back, after straightening out my fringe and smoothing it down she braided to small pieces of hair at either side of my fringe and pulled them back meet at the back of my head before securing them with a tiny sparkly little butterfly clip. My hair had never been so straight, it was completely frizz free and looked like it belonged on a L'Oreal advert. I smiled appreciatively in the mirror before swishing my hair around dramatically to face Danielle pulling my best model pout, we fell about laughing as Cre walked into my room to start her hair. I headed next to the living room where the nail station had been replaced by make-up central. I pushed my fringe back on a fabric headband and examined my face, I could more or less completely cover the fading red line on my cheek but the forehead would be more difficult especially with the scabs. I picked out a fairly pale concealer and smoothed it on over the puckered red line on my cheek before blending it in with a small make up brush, I then applied even more under my eyes and around the base of my nose. After blending it all in and hiding all of my imperfection I reached for my foundation. I dabbed the pale cream all over my face and began to blend it all in with a large foundation brush. After this step the scar on my cheek was barely visible however I had resisted the urge to apply make-up over the cut on my forehead, a clean cut would heal faster and after all my fringe would cover it. I applied a light layer of translucent finishing powder over my face to set the foundation and stop it from melting off halfway through the night. I dug around for my eyebrow pencil that was a rich reddish brown colour and began to slowly fill in my eyebrows emphasising my arch and making them look perfectly groomed. Before I could finish my make-up we all decided to break for lunch and we ordered sandwiches from the café around the corner whilst Rachel, Zack and Megan ran to Starbucks to pick up our coffee order. After we had all eaten I sat back down in the designated make-up area with my caramel macchiato alongside Megan and Char whilst Rachel and Zack lounged on the sofas behind us. I had to search to the bottom of my make-up bag to find the blusher I was wanting, it was a deep red wine colour that went really well with my super pale porcelain skin. I only used a tiny bit on the apples of my cheek and swooping the colour up towards my temples, just enough to give me a hint of the deep red colour. I curled the shit out of my lashes before applying a generous layer of thickening mascara. I dug out my gel eyeliner and lined my lash line taking the extra time to make sure the flicks on the end were perfect, which perfected my cat eye look. I stuck on a subtle pair of false eyelashes to give my eyes some depth and my eyelashes some much needed volume. I gave my bottom lashes a quick coating with lengthening mascara to make them stand out against my pale cheeks. I picked up my super stay lipstick which was a bright red and applied it liberally to my lips before blotting them off to make sure the oil was removed but the shocking burst of colour remained.. I gave myself a quick blast with this special spray that keeps make up in place and went back into my bedroom to beg Danielle to re-straighten my fringe for me. I was almost ready. I looked at the clock and we still had an hour and a half before we really needed to leave, fortunately most of us were ready and all we had to do was dress ourselves so we decided to hurry up and do that and head out early for drinks at a cocktail bar down the street. Most people had hung their clothes in either mine or Kats rooms, we all piled into the rooms where our clothes were apart from Zack who took over Chars room seeing as though she was borrowing a dress from me. In my room I stripped off the clothes I was wearing and pulled out the garment bag containing the dress I bought from Camden Market. I pulled on a black strapless bra that pushed my boobs up under my chin before I slid the dress out of its bag and up onto my body. It was a bright red dress that had a skin tight bodice with a red bow situated on the left of my collar bone, I zipped it up at the back and it clung to my body perfectly, it flared out slightly at the hips but not too much only enough to make the material give an elegant swish when I walked. The dress came to mid-thigh which meant that my cuts and bruises on my legs would still be in show but I didn't care anymore. I went over to my jewellery case and picked out a black chunky lace patterned bangle and a black jewelled statement ring. I picked up my shoes and went and sat on my bed to put them on, they were black ankle boots with a sky high heel, this would be the first time I had worn heels since my ankle injury so I hoped it would hold up. I put all of my important shit into my little red clutch bag with a red bow on it. I put my phone and money in there and left the room. I was the last one to finish getting ready so everyone was waiting in the living room. We took a quick group picture seeing as though everyone looked so beautiful especially Cre who had stuck to her punk rock personality but still looked like a beauty queen. She was wearing a black dress with a laced bodice a short netted skirt; she had paired this with some cool studded black heels and a choker around her neck and wrist. Her black hair hung loose and dead straight down her back and she had a subtle smoky eye and very naturalistic and subtle make-up, she looked stunning and deadly at the same time.

We left the apartment and strutted over to the cocktail bar before going inside and ordering a round of drinks. We only had time for one quick cheeky cocktail before we needed to head to party. I was feeling really happy today and I had a feeling that something was going to happen tonight and the fact that everyone kept looking at me and smiling so hard all the time. All 8 of us piled into two taxis and we headed towards the party that was being help in the fancy auditorium in the university, the space was massive it had a huge dance floor with at least a hundred circular tables surrounding it. There was a massive stage at one end of the room and the curtains were opened which meant that there must be a band playing or something. The room was decorated with balloons and drapes and all sorts of decorations including a huge banner above the stage that was covered up with some sort of cloth, I'm guessing that there would be a surprise reveal or something. I never thought much of it. I was having fun dancing my ass off with the girls until they started playing love songs and ballads, the dance floor spilt up into couples and my heart grew heavy. I was watching all the girls dancing with their boyfriends and dates and looking so happy. The girls were slow dancing together on the dance floor but I retreated to the back of the room. I looked around at all of the dancing people and slowly started to realise that I didn't see any of my uni friends around here. Watching the couples made me feel so sick, I slowly headed towards the door trying to sneak out without anyone noticing, I managed to get all the way to the door before I caught Kats eye, I ducked my head and fled from the room, I needed to breathe so I headed outside, ignoring the torrential downpour that had begun. I let the water drench me until I was pulled back to the real world by Kat yelling for me come back, I turned to face her and slowly made my way to wear she was stood under the shelter outside the door to the building. It was only when I was undercover that I realised I was crying.

'It's all for you Frankie, this whole thing is just for you' she said wiping the tears from my face

'what do you mean, I don't know anyone here' I sobbed

'Louis organised this whole thing, it's supposed to be a surprise, this is him trying to win you back' she said desperately trying to reason with me that was when Harry appeared from behind her

'Why don't you let me take over from here' he said and Kat just hugged me before heading back inside. Harry wiped my eyes and gave me one of those big brother hugs that I loved.

'He loves you so much and he knows he made a mistake' he began 'he wanted a way to show you how much he loved you, but doing that meant that he wouldn't be able to see you which is why he sent the roses every night'

'But I thought I was the one that messed everything up, I thought he hated me, I mean, when I was in the hospital he never' I stuttered before Harry cut me off

'actually Louis went with you to the hospital and he stayed there for every second of every day singing to you and talking to you and thinking of ways he could prove how much he loved you' Harry said

I thought about it and that would explain why I kept hearing his voice when I thought I was dreaming. Which meant that all this time I had been so confused when everything should have been so clear.

'Now girlfriend' he said putting on his best gay voice 'Are you ready to go in there and get your man' he said whilst pointing dramatically indoors. I laughed and nodded with tears in my eyes 'Well come on then' he said whilst taking hold of my hand and pulling me indoors. I stopped at a mirror on the wall in the lobby and tried to smooth down my hair which had gone back to its regular curls in the rain, it was soaking wet and leaving wet patches on my dress. My eye make-up had stayed in place luckily however the tear had left stains down my cheeks making the scar on my cheek more visible. I tried to blend in my make up using my fingers whilst Harry waited patiently when I was finally satisfied with how I looked I took hold of Harry hand again and slowly followed him through to the auditorium. As the doors sung open everybody turned to face us. Every single eye was on me watching me as I followed Harry and made me way to the back of the room. I couldn't see the stage through the vast amount of people stood in front of me however as soon as Harry let go of my hand everybody moved to the sides of the dance floor leaving a large aisle down the centre of the dance floor. I looked down at the floor and tried to clear my mind this was actually happening and I couldn't focus on anything. I slowly counted to ten and took deep breaths, in and out, in and out. I heard the hum of a microphone being switched on and then I heard the sound I'd been dying to hear for all this time. I looked to see him stood on the stage looking like an angel and as perfect as ever. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes filled with tears blurring my vision. I blinked rapidly trying to clear the ocean that was forming in my eyes. A few stray tears fell down my cheeks. I looked back at the stage as Niall came one carrying a guitar, he positioned himself on a stool next to Louis as he began to talk again.

'Frankie, you truly have no idea how beautiful you are. And you have no idea how much you mean to me. These past few months have killed me inside and I can't bear to be without you anymore. You are a part of me and being without you makes me feel like I'm missing a limb. Seeing you in hospital after what that.. that.. that cunt did to you I nearly died inside. Seeing you so frail and vulnerable made me realise how much I needed to protect you, it's like a part of me needs you to be safe at all times. I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you and for what I've put you through. And I'm sorry that you're going to have the scars for the rest of your life because of me, however I admire you for looking so beautiful and radiant tonight after everything I've put you through'

The tears were streaming down my face now and I wasn't even trying to contain them, Louis was choking over his words as well but nevertheless he carried on.

'I guess what I'm trying to say is that I need you in my life every day, I need to see your face the moment I wake up and I need to kiss your lips just before I fall to sleep and most importantly'

Louis paused for a second looking really awkward before mumbling into the microphone

'urm guys? This is your cue?'

The audience started laughing when we heard a chorus of 'Shit' come from Zayn and Liam backstage and Zayn ran giving an apologetic gesture to the audience and pulling on a piece of string that pulled down the cloth covering the banner which was emblazoned with the phrase ''I love you, always have always will' I looked back down at Louis and our eyes connected as he continues

'And most importantly I love you Frankie, I always have and I always will no matter what you will always have my heart. That's why I wrote you this song' he finished as Niall began to play the guitar into another microphone and Louis began to sing into a microphone. It was just him and the guitar, no band behind him, no boys to back him or split the solos. It was just Louis and he put his heart and soul into every word he sung

_**Shut the door, turn the light off**_

_**I wanna be with you**_

_**I wanna feel your love**_

_**I wanna lay beside you**_

_**I cannot hide this even though I try**_

_**Heart beats harder**_

_**Time escapes me**_

_**Trembling hands touch skin**_

_**It makes this harder**_

_**And the tears stream down my face**_

_**If we could only have this life for one more day**_

_**If we could only turn back time**_

_**You know I'll be**_

_**Your life, your voice your reason to be**_

_**My love, my heart**_

_**Is breathing for this**_

_**Moments in time**_

_**I'll find the words to say**_

_**Before you leave me today**_

_**Close the door**_

_**Throw the key**_

_**Don't wanna be reminded**_

_**Don't wanna be seen**_

_**Don't wanna be without you**_

_**My judgement is clouded**_

_**Like tonight's sky**_

_**Hands are silent**_

_**Voice is numb**_

_**Try to scream out my lungs**_

_**It makes this hard girl**_

_**And the tears stream down my face**_

_**If we could only have this life for one more day**_

_**If we could only turn back time**_

_**You know I'll be**_

_**Your life, your voice your reason to be**_

_**My love, my heart**_

_**Is breathing for this**_

_**Moments in time**_

_**I'll find the words to say**_

_**Before you leave me today**_

_**Flashes left in my mind**_

_**Going back to the time**_

_**Playing games in the street**_

_**Kicking balls with my feet**_

_**Dancing on with my toes**_

_**Standing close to the edge**_

_**There's a pile of my clothes**_

_**At the end of your bed**_

_**As I feel myself fall**_

_**Make a joke of it all**_

It was at this point that I realised that my feet had carried me towards the front of the stage without even realising. Before I had time to think Liam and Harry had arrived at my side and Graciously lifted me onto the stage so that I was stood right next to him I turned to face him and gently lifted my hand to stroke his face as he sung the next bit looking straight into my eyes.

_**You know I'll be**_

_**Your life, your voice your reason to be**_

_**My love, my heart**_

_**Is breathing for this**_

_**Moments in time**_

_**I'll find the words to say**_

_**Before you leave me today**_

_**You know I'll be**_

_**Your life, your voice your reason to be**_

_**My love, my heart**_

_**Is breathing for this**_

_**Moment in time**_

_**I'll find the words to say**_

_**Before you leave me today**_

As he stopped singing we just stood there staring at each other intensely forgetting all about the waiting crowd until Harry oh so politely screamed out

'mate will you just kiss her already, this sexual tensions killing me'

He was rewarded with a chorus followed by the sound of a slap and an 'ouch' that I'm guessing came from Rachel. I smiled up at Louis as he gently pushed my finge out of my face, his face looked saddened as he took In the cut on my forehead before he looked back into my eyes leant down and kissed me softly on the lips before pulling away then kissing me again this time with a desire behind it, an urgency that both of us could feel. We received a thunderous round of applause and Louis took my hand and led me off to the side of the stage where we wouldn't be seen. The second I stepped foot off the stage Louis pulled me into his arms and held me like he was afraid to ever let me go again.

'I love you so much' I whispered into his shirt

'I love you too baby, so so much, you are my entire world' he whispered back, leaning down to press his lips to mine again. We spent the next 10 minutes catching up on all of the kisses we had missed out on over the past few months and talking to each other about what happened in the few months we were apart. We fell back into conversation like we had never been apart. After another 20 minutes of alone time we were interrupted by Liam and Danielle who were asking us whether or not we were planning on joining the party, Louis looked at me and smiled before bowing cheesily towards me and saying,

'So Princess, would you like to dance'

'Why certainly, kind sir' I replied cheekily as he took me by the hand and led me down a flight of stairs at the side of the stage and onto the dance floor, everybody smiled and congratulated us as we walked past. I was greeted with mad hugs from all of my friends who had evidently been crying. Eventually Louis pulled me back into his arms and we swayed together on the dance floor completely oblivious to the world and blissfully happy to be back together.

As the night drew to a close we all left the party and piled into taxi's to head home . All of the girls and Zack were still stopping in our apartment apart from Danielle and Rachel who were staying in Liam and Harrys room Niall and Zayn had gone to stay in my apartment with Kat and Char so I decided to stay in Louis apartment. I didn't have any clothes to sleep in so I pulled my favourite trick, I removed all of my clothes apart from my pants and removed Louis shirt and slipped it on over my own head as Louis watched me happily. I took hold of his hand and led him over to the bed waiting for him to climb in so I could crawl in beside him snuggling into his side and laying my head on his cheat listening to the steady rhythm if heartbeat in perfect synchronisation with mine. This, right here, is where I belonged, no matter what this is where I would always belong.

'I love you baby' he whispered as he kissed the top of my head

'I love you too' I said back kissing the heated skin of his bare chest

We fell asleep together with our bodies pressed up against each other refusing to move for the fear of losing each other again, and for the first time in months I felt complete.

**Wow, 3 chapters in 3 days, I really am spoiling you guys ;) I've just created this new thing on a site call polyvore where I've been putting together pictures of the outfits my characters will be wearing. So far there is only the clothing from this chapter but I will be adding more each chapter My username on there is frankieriley so feel free to check it out, it might help you envision the characters better if you can visualise what they are wearing, Don't forget to review this story and let me know your honest opinion so remember to add this to you favourite and subscribe to story alerts . Don't forget to follow me on twitter FrankieIsOnFire I love having conversations with you, it makes me so happy. This story is coming to a close now however I do have new stories in the pipeline so I would love to hear any ideas you may have about new storylines or new characters. I.m contemplating the idea of a twilight fanfic, what do you guys think? Let me know if you would like twilight or another one direction fic? Or maybe even both?**

**Love you all 3**

**Frankie **

**XXXXXX**


	18. Chapter 18

That's what makes you beautiful – Chapter 18

I woke up the next morning with a start wondering where on earth I was, that was until Louis shifted his arm from where it was anchored around my waist. The memories from the night before flooded back into my mind and I couldn't help myself from beaming. I sat up in Louis bed waking him up in the process, he grinned up at me and leant down and kissed his lips lovingly before he pulled me back down under the covers. After the passionate start to the morning I pulled myself away from Louis and headed up to my apartment, I felt like I was doing the walk of shame by strolling upstairs in the elevator wearing just my pants and Louis shirt and carrying all of my belongings. Louis had promised to come up to my room after he had showered and eaten, so I took this opportunity to do the same. I hopped into the shower and washed off the sweat and grime that had gathered on my body over the last 24 hours. After my shower I pulled my wet hair up into a messy bun and put on afresh pair of underwear. I pulled a comfy star wars shirt out of my drawer and pulled it on over my head before slipping on my trusty Chewbacca slippers and climbing onto my bed. Whoever had slept in it the night before had the decency to make it for me. I grabbed my reading glasses off of my bed side table and pulled a book out of the drawer their too. I don't think Louis had any particular plans for us today so until I knew for sure I planned on geeking out in my room.

I had gotten through a good few chapters when Rachel walked into my room holding a plate of hot toast she set it down on top of a wooden box on my vanity before being pulled backwards out of my room by a playful Harry. I smiled after them fondly and walked over to collect the toast, as I lifted the plate I glanced underneath it to look at the jewellery box it was resting on and a torrent of images came flooding back to me, I carried the box and the toast over to my bed and sat back down, I put a piece of toast in my mouth and wiped the buttery residue on my shirt before opening the jewellery box. I pulled out the dainty little charm bracelet that I had stashed away in there with the intention of never having to see it again, I opened the clasp and laid it down on the bed next to me before reaching in to retrieve the other object on the bottom of the box, this was the moment Louis came sauntering through my bedroom door sitting down next to me and pulling me so that I was sat straddling his lap. I picked up the jewellery box and the bracelet saying

'Look what I've found?' I smiled

'I noticed you weren't wearing it, I presumed that you'd destroyed it' he laughed

'I couldn't ever bring myself too, so I put it in here' I said holding the bracelet out for him to fasten around my wrist as I kissed the top of his head. I quickly glanced at his hand before pulling out the second item awkwardly.

'I found this as well, but you're not wearing yours so it doesn't really matter' I said quickly

'Woah, wait a minute' he said chuckling 'I never stopped wearing mine' he said pulling the chain around his neck out from inside his shirt where the promise ring identical to the one he had given me hung from the chain above the dog tags I had given him for Christmas, I smiled at him and slipped mine back onto my thumb and it felt like I had never taken it off.

'Now listen, I need to tell you something' he smiled at me pulling further into his lap so that he was holding me like a child, I giggled at the motion as he carried on speaking 'Me and the boys are starting a new tour soon, the only problem being is that it's a two weeks long, and in the USA, it starts in LA then travels through America before completing the tour In LA again, we thought it would be good for us all if you girls could come out with us for the tour, whilst we travel you girls could stay in LA and then after the tour we can stay an extra two weeks to just relax before the UK arena tour starts in September, what do you think about that?' he asked me searching my face for an answer

'That sounds brilliant, but I don't think we'll all be able to afford that baby' I said

'Don't be stupid babe, it won't cost any of you a thing, the apartments are being paid for by the label and they are in the centre of an all-inclusive resort so that won't be an option, the flights are also being taken care of by the label and we all have first class tickets, the only thing you'll need in spending money, and that will always be taken care of as long as your with me baby so don't stress it, you deserve this baby. So what do you think then?'

'Do the others know' I asked

'I believe they are being told now' he laughed as his statement was supported by an excited scream coming from Kat

'I'd love to go baby, a month in LA sounds like the perfect summer' I said kissing him softly

'Good, because we leave tomorrow night' he said winking as I automatically went into panic mode 'now get dressed, I'm taking you shopping' he smiled as he left my room.

I was so excited it was unreal, I bounced around my room deciding on what to wear, I glanced out of the window to see that it was sweltering summer weather today so I decided on wearing a thin denim skirt that rested high up on my waist and flowed out to mid-thigh, I teamed this with a fitted flowery crop top that stopped about half an inch above the skirt showing a strip of porcelain skin. I picked out a pair of sturdy tanned wedges with a heel, luckily though they were extremely comfy so the heel wouldn't be an issue. I slid of a few brightly coloured beaded and braided bracelets on to the opposite wrist of my charm bracelet. I pulled my hair out of its bun and let the loose curls fall down my back, they were still slightly damp but they would dry soon enough. I applied a little make up to cover up the mark on my cheek before straightening my fringe so it hung perfectly just above my eyes covering the cut on my forehead. I put my purse and phone into my tan fringed drawstring handbag and slid my cream sunglasses on top of my head and I was ready to go.

This was the first time we had stepped out of the apartments together as a reunited couple and the paparazzi were loving it, no one had ever officially been told about the break up so the rumour mill was in full force with the worst of all being that I had gotten pregnant and Louis refused to have anything to do with it which was pretty vicious, god knows what rumours would be circulating about the shots of me and my injuries. We headed down to a local shopping centre armed with a few security guards just in case. Luckily there was some big event going off in the centre of London which meant that it wasn't too busy. We had to stop for a good 15 minutes to pose for photos and sign autographs however after that they seemed to respect our privacy and left us to shop with the exception of a few individuals who followed us around taking pictures of everything we did. We drifted from store to store stocking up on all of the holiday fashion essentials that I would need for LA. Louis wouldn't let me spend a penny and I protested profusely but there was no reasoning with him and in all fairness a lot of shops gave us some items free of charge just for the publicity they would get if I was seen wearing them with Louis. After eventually buying enough clothes to restock my vast wardrobe at least twice we headed home. Louis and the boys had personal shoppers to pick out their clothes so he only had to pack his chilled out beach clothes which he had already. After picking up a subway and a Starbucks we decided to head home Louis kindly helped me carry everything into my room and even stayed to help me put everything away and start to pack for tomorrow. I was surprised to find out that they boys had even arranged for Cre, Zack and Megan to accompany us on the trip even though they weren't in relationships with any member of the group which was lovely of them. I decided to take a break from packing when Louis' started to get bored and began trying my dresses on and wearing my bras on his head. I snapped a few pictures and shut my case, for now anyway. I had finished the majority of it anyway. We headed out into living room which had recently become centre of all activities and was always full of people. Fortunately for us Kat was in the process of cooking some pasta dish that was nice and there seemed to be plenty for everyone so we joined the chaos in the living room and tucked in to the delicious meal before heading back to my room. Louis kicked off his shoes and laid back on my bed switching on the TV and settling in to my cushions whilst I continued packing.

I had just finished the last case when the sight of Louis shirtless finally became too much to handle. I stripped off my clothes and pulled on my pyjamas before climbing into bed with him. I snuggled up into his side and fell asleep eager to begin the next day and start out adventure to LA.

I woke up the next morning to a USA themed breakfast in bed consisting of Pancakes, poptarts and something that I suspect was Koolaid. I shared it all with Louis before getting up and getting in the shower. It was 10:45 already and we needed to be at the airport for 3 which meant I had about 3 hours to get everything ready. I showered myself and quickly dried off before getting dressed. I pulled on some underwear before putting on my travelling outfit I had picked out the night before which consisted off some faded emerald green skinny jeans that were extremely comfy and a white vest top that had all the faces of one direction on it, I thought this was extremely cute and was guaranteed to draw a laugh from people. I slipped on my black low top converse and a black letterman jacket in case it was a little cold at all. I sat down and carefully put on a little make up before wrapping my curls into a big messy donut bun on the top of my head. We still had an hour and a half before we were being picked up so we moved all of our luggage into the living room ready for the boys to carry downstairs and there was definitely a lot of luggage, you couldn't take a large group of girls to America for a month and expect them to pack lightly, I alone had 3 zebra printed suitcases that were packed so full and I had still crammed a lot of stuff into Louis two suitcases. Before we left I made sure to check the entire apartment ensuring all power outlets had been switched off and that all bins had been emptied and everything was tidied and put away. As the things were being loaded into the two mini buses we made a last minute dash to Starbucks to keep us happy on the way to the airport. The flight was just over 10 hours long with no layover, we were leaving London Heathrow at 6 which meant we would arrive at 8pm on the same day on LA of course that was taking into account the time difference. I found this extremely bizarre, it's like 8 hours of our lives that we would spend on that plane would be non-existent. Weird. We were rushed through the initial check in just to get rid of the paparazzi and we queued patiently to go through security stopping to laugh at Niall getting frisked by a burly looking male security guard. We finally got through to duty free where we spent a good hour looking through and playing with all the toys in the stores before picking up a quick breakfast from a little café next door. Seeing as though we were through security anything we bought now could be taken on to the plane with us so we tracked down the nearest Starbucks and bought a drink each only I bought two seeing as though I had a serious Starbucks addiction and this was a ten hour flight. As we each collected our drinks it was time to board the plane, we were lucky enough to be flying first class which meant that we boarded the plane first.

We were greeted on board with a glass of champagne and shown to our seats; I had never had the fortune of experiencing such luxury so I was feeling out of place here. We took our seats which were split into little booths of two seat, I was sat with Louis naturally, I was amazed to see that we had plenty of room to curl up and lie down in our chairs which would make this flight more bearable. My plan was to try and sleep the majority of this flight because I had barely slept the night before. I removed my jacket and shoes trying to get myself situated and the Air hostess bought me a pillow and fluffy blanket before I even asked for one. I curled up on my chair as Louis laid his arm over the top of my head gently playing with my hair knowing that I would be asleep in no time, I had a feeling that he would be sleeping soon as well. Before long we had taken off and our 10 hour flight had begun, because of the late time the lights had been turned down low so after shutting the slide on my window and turning off the light above my seat I was able to fall into a comfy sleep and the time just flew by. I gradually woke up a good 6 hours into the flight to find everyone else still awake and causing mayhem. Our party had taken over most of the first class seating and luckily we were the only passengers in this section anyway and by the looks of things the boys were taking advantage of that. I Could see Zayn and Harry playing catch from two of the booths further down the plane. Everyone was in different seats and casually talking, I wondered down to the booth where Liam and Danielle were to find Louis there too, Danielle was curled up on Liam's lap watching the on board flight through earphones which was the new Snow White movie and Louis was occupying her actual seat, I climbed over the arm rest and clambered into Louis lap and joined in their conversation about Baseball teams. The flight seemed to go by so fast and before I knew it we were being ushered back to our seats for landing. The excitement rippled through the air and none of us could sit still and we all gave a massive the cheer when the plane thumped down onto the tarmac.

We all piled excitedly off of the plane and ran as fast as we could through the connecting tunnel into the airport before slowing down into an excited stride, we filed one by one through passport control giving the American man cheesy grins and pulling awkward faces as he checked our passports and the images inside them. When we had all successfully gathered on the other side we headed through to baggage claim area and impatiently waited for our cases to come round on the baggage carousel. Everyone else's bags were the first ones through onto the carousel and we presumed that was because of the first class tickets however only two of mine arrived and I was stood there waiting until everyone else had collected their bags and gone before my final case came drifting through the opening. I grabbed it as fast as I could and we all headed to the exit of the airport embracing our first taste of the scorching hot humidity that waited for us just outside LAX airport. Even at 8pm the sky was still light outside. We all piled into the multiple large black cars that had been sent for us.

We pulled up outside the luxury apartment that we would be sharing together we piled out of the cars and stood together in a large group just looking up at the building in awe. We all stood in silence when I had the idea of running in to make sure that me and Louis got the best room with the best view, I sneaked a look sideways and could tell that Kat was having the same idea, she looked at me and I watched as it dawned on her face that I was thinking the same, before anyone could say anything I sped off towards the doors quickly followed by the rest of the girls leaving the males to struggle with the vast amounts of luggage. I struggled to open the doubles door and we all streamed into the house racing to find the best room. People flew off in various directions however I had ended up in the back of the group, I could already here that the downstairs room had been claimed so I raced upstairs to try and salvage a decent room before they were all taken, I walked past room after room to find someone staking their claim on each one whether they were jumping excitedly on beds or unpacking items from their bags, I continued down the hall sulking over my loss of a decent room I walked past a closed door right next to the window, because of its positioning I expected it to be a small closet because it was right in the corner of the house, I opened the door expecting to find bed sheets or pillows stacked up or something but instead there was a wooden staircase spiralling around, I followed the stairs expecting to find myself in an attic only to find myself in a luxury bedroom that was in a turret in the back of the house. The room was large and circular with the walls painted a smooth white with a sea blue stripe going across the middle of the room. In the centre there was a king size canopy bed with a light blue netting hanging gently from the beams at the top of the bed. The netting on the bed matched the net curtains that were fluttering in the breeze from the opened sliding glass doors, I followed the door outside to find a balcony all the way around the turret with a small table and two chairs tucked into the corner next to a window into the bedroom. I went back inside and opened up a wardrobe door to find a large space for clothes along with a dresser and a small white vanity perfect for me to do all my make up and hair, I opened the little door next to the closet and found the en suite complete with a Jacuzzi bath. I had definitely banked the best room. I laid backwards on the bed and found myself wobbling along, only to realise it was a waterbed, definite result. I was pulled out of a daydream by the sound of my name being called I retreated back down the spiral staircase and huddled down behind the door listening to the chaos outside the door.

'Where is she' Louis asked slightly confused

'She was walking up and down here looking for a room' Kat said

'Don't stress guys I'm here' I said walking out of the door smiling

'Erm, Frankie babe, why were you in the attic?' Louis asked me

'Attic?' I grinned back 'don't you mean luxury suite' I said winking before running back upstairs followed by the others all groaning about how lucky I was

'Well every Princess needs their tower' Louis said pulling me close before heading back downstairs to bring up the cases.

After we had all settled into our rooms for the next month and unpacked our belongings we all headed out down to Santa Monica beach to grab some dinner, it was getting late but it was still surprisingly busy, We stood on the boardwalk overlooking the beach watching a man swing on the giant rings that stood on the beach that had become somewhat of an attraction. We chose to go into a little restaurant looking out over the beach. We all ordered our food, I chose a chicken salad with strawberry lemonade. The waitress loved our accents and even gave us a discount for being so 'adorably English'. After a quick moonlight walk up the beach we decided to call it a night, it had been a long day and we were all exhausted. We trudged back into the house and all went to our respective rooms. I crawled into bed next to Louis and was out like a light.

I woke up the next morning to the sunlight streaming in through the balcony windows and the sound of waves crashing on the beach. I could hear the sound of activity in the house so I knew the others were up. I kissed Louis softly on the lips trying not to wake him, a light smile appeared on his face as I headed through to the bathroom to shower. I washed all the tiredness from my skin and felt much better and refreshed afterwards. I knew how horrid jetlag could be so I knew that getting into a routine as soon as possible was the best way to beat it. After my shower I made sure to moisturise to make sure the hot sun didn't dry out my skin. We had decided last night that we were going to head down to Santa Monica for a day of relaxing on the beach before the boys had to leave us for their tour tomorrow. I pulled my damp curls into a low ponytail over my left shoulder and patiently braided it into a fishtail braid that rested just below my ribcage. I didn't bother with much make-up just some waterproof mascara to emphasize my long eyelashes. My wounds had pretty much healed now but I still made sure to apply plenty of sun cream too the tender skin to prevent any burning. I liberally applied sun cream to my skin, I was unbelievable pale which meant that I burnt really easily so I had to make sure I was protected, especially in this heat. I woke Louis up gently and sat still as he coated my back in sun-cream before heading into the shower himself. I picked out my favourite bikini out of the 11 that I had bought with me. It was red with white polka dots with a halter neck, it had a bunch of red flowers reaching halfway up the neck tie. It was very secure which meant that I could run about and have fun without the concern of my breast escaping, and to top it all off it pushed my boobs up so that they looked bigger and even more fabulous than usual. I pulled on the matching bottoms before looking through my clothes to choose which shorts to put on over the top for the walk to the beach. I picked out my black denim short shorts that had the union jack printed on the front. I looked over myself in the mirror but something was missing and I had an idea what it was. I looked at the shiny blue gem sparkling in my midriff and decided that it did not match my outfit, normally this wouldn't have bothered me in the slightest however with this much flesh on show I didn't want to look wrong. I was in America so I had to look perfect. I took out the little blue stud and replaced it with my red stud with little red stars that dangled down from it, the gem and the individual stars sparkled in the sunlight. I was finally ready; I was just gathering all of mine and Louis stuff together, I gathered us up a towel each and pushed mine and his phone into my pocket just as Louis emerged out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam and lynx fragrance. He held out his suncream to me and grinned as he turned round giving me a lovely view of his chiselled back. I applied his suncream taking the time to rake my nails gently down his back causing him to shiver excitedly. He turned around and I stared appreciatively as his muscles rippled under his tanned skin.

'Do these swim shorts look alright babe?' he asked

'They look lovely baby, I'd prefer to see you in speedos though' I winked back

'Haha, well fortunately for me I get to look at a pure goddess for the entire day' he said as he kissed me tenderly

'So I look ok then?' I asked smiling up at him

'You look perfect' he whispered back

'Good' I said :

We slipped on our matching red flip flops that we had bought and after shoving everything we would need in Louis's bag we headed down stairs. Everyone had gathered in the large living area and it amused me to see Harry bouncing around like a small child he was holding a net bag full of beach toys and he was eager to get out and play on the sand. I Could see a tray of bacon sandwiches on the counter top so I wandered over and grabbed two covering one on brown sauce and one in tomato ketchup, I handed the tomato one to Louis and he kissed the top of my head appreciatively before we all headed out the door and onto the beach. We rented out a group of sun chairs and spread our towels over them to claim our ground. I was never one or sunbathing so after an hour I was practically begging people to come with me into the sea, all of the boys eagerly agreed, they were pretty bored of lying on a sun bed too. We decided to try our hand at some water sports. First we decided on a banana boat ride. All 7 of us piled onto the banana, I was sat behind Harry and in front of Louis with Zack bringing up the rear with Liam Zayn and Niall taking the front three positions, there was still one space available and I was definitely surprised to see Danielle wading through the water in a bright yellow life jacket to join us, we all moved back a position allowing Danielle to slip on in front of Liam. The boat sped off and we followed screaming and hollering as the big yellow banana jumped and glided around on top of the bright blue waves, there was a few moments on the ride where the boat took a sharp turn and some of us were thrown from the boat, luckily I managed to hold on throughout the entire ride thanks to Louis' vice like grip keeping me secure to the boat, this just meant that I got the advantage of laughing at everyone else as the bobbed around in the ocean like buoys and struggled to get back on. Eventually the boat pulled us back towards the shore and we all tipped ourselves off before removing the life jackets and handing them back to the owner who was waiting on the shore ready for us to return. We handed them in before some of us decided that we wanted to back into the sea. Zayn and Zack headed back to the other girls, I don't think Zayn was too happy that the sea ruined his perfectly styled quiff. I watched Louis as he threw his body under the water to acclimate himself to the temperature, I looked fondly at the tattoo on his ribcage, almost identical to mine, we had the deiscussion about my tattoo a few nights ago, and I have no idea how he knew about it but he had somehow gotten the same design inked on his ribcage as well. That just meant that we matched perfectly even more. I waded out into the water until it came up to my hips before I was lifted up and thrown in by Louis. We splashed and swam in the ocean for the majority of the day, we even tried our hand at surfing but the boys only got grumpy when I kicked all of their asses. At about half 3 we all dried off ready to head up onto the boardwalk for some lunch. We stopped in another little restaurant that specialised in Italian food. We ate as much as we could manage whilst we just enjoyed each other's company, we decided that tonight we were going to head out around LA and see what fun could be had so we all headed back to the house to get changed. WE were running short on time so we didn't have time for a shower, not that I minded, I was enjoying the scent of Sun cream and sea water on my skin, and it smelt even more diving on Louis. We all went to our respective rooms to get changed, we agreed to meet downstairs at 7:30 and it was currently 6:50 so I really needed to hurry. I un-fastened my hair from its braid and ran my fingers through my damp curls and letting them hang loose down my back, I rubbed some curl enhancer through them to prevent the frizz from appearing from the humidity. I applied a light dusting of mineral foundation and some blush, I neatened up my mascara from earlier and drew on a thin line of liquid eyeliner before filling my lips in with a stunning deep red colour to make them the highlight of my pale face. I decided to wear my plain denim short shorts, I had to be careful not to pull them too far up or my butt cheeks would show out of the bottom but they made my legs look 10 miles long. I pulled on a baggy white sleeveless blouse that had a rounded neck that rested on my breasts. I tucked the blouse into my shorts letting it bag over just slightly. I put a blue belt onto my jean shorts and stepped into the best shoes I had ever bought in my entire life. They were ordinary stilettos covered in the American flag with the two covered in red and white stripes and the rest of the shoe was blue with white stars all apart from the heel that was also red. These shoes were honestly the most amazing things I had ever had the pleasure of wearing and I couldn't wait to walk around LA sporting these bad boys. I quickly put all of my important necessities into my little blue clutch with white flowers and sat on the bed and waited for Louis whilst we decided what colour tank top was better to wear with his blue chinos. I picked out a plain white one with baggy sleeves that would display his toned abs and his tattoo with every arm movement. He slipped his feet into his white converse and gave me a grin as he was finally ready to go. He pulled me in for a sweet kiss before we headed downstairs, even in my heels my head still rested comfortably in the crook of his neck. We headed downstairs just before half past and met up with everybody else and headed out of the door. We stopped off first at a planet Hollywood restaurant. We were seated by an obnoxious young women who had a serious problem with keeping her beady little eyes off of Louis who was of course oblivious to the extra attention. We sat down at our table and looked over the menu deciding on what food we could have, I decided on the Hollywood Club sandwich which consisted of Grilled Chicken, mayonnaise, melted cheese, lettuce, bacon and tomato. I was practically salivating at the thought of it. Louis ordered the basic cheeseburger and French fries. When everyone had decided we placed our menus down waiting for a waitress to come over and take our order. Unfortunately it was the same waitress from before, she took our order making sure that she was gazing at Louis the entire time but what really infuriated me was how she bent over to collect our menus and practically pushed her fake breasts in Louis face. Louis looked slightly surprised but just brushed it off with a laugh I on the other hand was furious. I sat there smouldering away until the next time she bought our drinks over. She went to lay the tray carrying our drinks on the table and as she pushed her cleavage towards Louis again I grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his giving him an overly passionate kiss or in other words, marking my territory! Harry's awkward cough broke us apart. I pulled away satisfied with my performance and shot a smug look towards the waitress who was stood there looking defeated and angry. Louis looked between the two of us and I could see the wheels turning in his head before he latched on to what had been going on, the he grinning at me and wrapped his arm tightly round my shoulder before the giving the waitress an overly innocent look.

'Did you want anything else? Or are you just stood there staring for no reason' he asked her sweetly with a slight hint of sarcasm behind his voice

'Nothing at all sir' she said sickly sweet 'but if you ever want a real woman come and find me' she said with a snarl in my direction

'Real woman' Louis scoffed 'Honey, the only thing real about you is that ginormous zit on your nose, and I'm not really into the plastic' he said with a triumphant chuckle

The tacky waitress who was names Tessa stamped her foot and stormed away flicked her bleach blonde hair out behind her

'Your cute when your jealous' Louis whispered in my ear

'And your cute when your arrogant' I whispered back with a gentle laugh

Funnily enough Tessa never returned to our table and our food was brought over by another young waitress who was much nicer and had a really bouncy demeanour. WE made sure that she was tipped really well.

We eventually left the restaurant and took a slow and steady walk through the streets of LA heading back down towards Santa Monica and the boardwalk, as we passed the many performers that were littering the beach front we stopped at each one until we reached a young girl, about the same age as me she was sat on a stool with a guitar and a microphone, she had none of the fancy gimmicks that the other acts had yet she was the one that stood out. She was playing soft love songs and she had by far the biggest crowd, I was watching her in awe when I felt Louis gently pull me into the centre of the crowd, he pulled me towards him and circled his arms around my waste and started gently swaying to the music, I leant my head against his chest and let him move me. We stayed like this for the next few songs before we pulled apart and followed the others down onto the beach, it was pretty deserted so we could just run about on the sand without worrying about disturbing anyone. I kicked off my shoes and ran out into the water, not deep enough to get soaking wet but the occasional wave would splash up onto my clothes. We were all running about wrestling in the sand and trying to push each other into the waves. I saw Zack manage to push Cre into a huge oncoming wave but he kind enough to give her his shirt to wear so she could take her soaking top off. I eventually grew tired and sat down in the sand and just watched all of the people I loved playing together and having fun in the moonlight. I couldn't imagine my life being any different to how it was now. This was pure perfection.

**Hey guys, so unfortunately the next chapter after this will be the last one apart from an epilogue. I'm actually going to miss this story a lot. However I have already started writing my next story which is again going to be a one direction fanfic only this time featuring Niall as the male protagonist. I'm really excited to see what everyone thinks about it aswell. As always feel free to add me to your favourites and don't forget to review, I love hearing from you and follow me on Twitter FrankieIsOnFire, and if you really love me you could subscribe to me on youtube under TheFrankieRiley .. I will be doing a small competition on twitter to choose some characters in my next story so follow me on there also I am working on editing together a trailer for this story to put on youtube, so stay tuned. I'm gonna go now because I am rambling :L this story should be finished by the end of the week.**

**Love From**

**Frankie 3**


	19. Chapter 19

That's what makes you beautiful – Chapter 19

The next morning the boys departed for their tour. Louis woke me up at 6:30am to say goodbye. I clung to his body desperately wishing he would stay even though I knew he had to leave. I followed him downstairs where the other boys were stood waiting. Most of the girls had stayed in bed apart from my sister who was swapping saliva with Harry in a corner. Louis pulled me into him for one last goodbye and I took him by surprise when I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I pulled him lips to mine for a goodbye kiss that lasted until Rachel alerted me to the fact that I was flashing my underwear to everyone. Louis lowered me to the ground and I pulled my sleep shirt down to cover my exposed underwear and laughed sheepishly.

"I love you baby." Louis whispered in my ear

"I love you too." I replied

"I'll ring you when I get off the plane." He shouted to me before blowing me a kiss and a cheeky wink and getting into the mini bus.

I shut the door behind the boys and my sister pulled me into a hug. We decided to go back to bed and she came and crawled into mine and Louis' bed with me.

'Did you guys have sex last night?" she asked me

"Of course." I laughed back

"Did you change the sheets?" she asked whilst pulling a disgusted face

"Nope." I replied with a chuckle

"I'm out" she screamed whilst running from the room demanding that she had a shower immediately.

I settled back down into the sheets and decided to check my phone.

**Incoming message - Louis3:**

**Miss you already princess! Xxx**

I smiled to myself whilst tapping out a quick reply

**Outgoing message – Frankie **

**I miss you too, now go and get on a plane and be the rockstar that I know and love! Xxx**

The following 2 weeks went flying by in a blur of sun, sea and happiness. I spoke to Louis on the phone every morning and every night on the phone and we texted at every opportunity in between. I missed him like crazy but I knew he would be back tonight. In true Louis fashion he had been sending me cute little gifts from the different cities they had been too, including a beautiful flowing white summer dress and some gorgeous authentic cowboy boots from Texas. I planned on wearing that combination tonight along with a cheeky little surprise that I bought especially for Louis eyes.

I got out of bed early that morning and went straight over to the wardrobe that was depressingly empty without all of Louis clothes in there, I pulled on a baggy pair of booty shorts that I liked to run in in this weather and a dark green sports bra that matched my running trainers perfectly. I roped my incredibly long and thick hair into a thick braid and let it hang down my back. I brushed my teeth quickly and ran downstairs. I looked at my phone which was strapped to my bicep with my earphones connected and saw that it was just gone 8am. I grabbed a bottle of water and started on my run, I ran a good 5 miles before I reached the beach. I stopped to sit in the sand and people watch before I decided to text the others and tell them to meet me there for breakfast on the beach.

**Outgoing texts – KitKat, RachyRoo, Cre****, Megz, ZackAttack, Char, Dani:**

**Get your lazy butts down to beach for breakfast pronto. And can one of you bring me a bikini, pretty pleaseeeeee xo**

Within 10 minutes everyone had arrived at the beach and I had subtly changed into a cute but tiny bikini behind a towel that my oh so loving friends had held up for me and almost dropped 4 times. We sent Rachel and Zack to the organic shop on Venice Beach and they back baring healthy fruit juices and snacks. I spent the rest of the morning chilling on the beach in the gorgeous sun, and was surprised to see that over the past 2 weeks my skin had acquired a beautiful golden glow that normally ended up being sun burn. Shortly before noon I wandered off into the sea to cool down in the salty water. I spent quite a while just swimming under the waves. I began to emerge from the water stopping only to undo my braid that was no heavy with sea water. I let my hair cascade down my back like a fiery waterfall, it now reached down past my ass and touched the tops of my thighs. I looked over towards my friends on the beach and I was sure there were more people there then when I left. I noticed the familiar coifed hairstyles of the boys but the one I really wanted to see wasn't there. I scanned the beach looking for my love when I saw him sat on the sand near the edge of the ocean watching me with smile, I exited the water and broke into a run throwing myself at him as we both rolled into the sand together, luckily he was already in trunks so I didn't get his nice clothes wet. I was so surprised to see him that I almost cried but I composed myself.

"You're not supposed to be back tonight you dick." I laughed excitedly

"We got an earlier flight, it's nice to know that you missed." He quipped back with a wink

"You know I missed you! God, I missed you so much." I said as I kissed with with urgency and all the passion I could gather.

"God I love you!" he said "But I have to go with the boys on an errand this afternoon"

"What errand?" I asked

"Just some boring band stuff but I'll fill you in later"

"Okay." I said with a smile trying to hide my disappointment.

Louis cupped my chin and raised my head to look up at him.

"Don't pout my beautiful princess, I'll be meeting you back here at 7pm for our secret date."

I smiled a genuine smile and agreed to meet him back at the beach at 7 for a romantic date. We walked together back over to the group and Louis pulled me in a passionate kiss before heading off with the rest of the boys including Zack. The rest of us decided to head to the café over the road before heading back to the apartment. When we reached the apartment I went straight up to mine and Louis room, he'd obviously been back because his suitcase was thrown in the middle of the floor. I moved it to the side and unpacked all the clothes for him and put all of his laundry in the laundry hamper to be washed. I sat down on the bed and looked at the time, it was already 4:45pm so I decided to just start getting ready. I dragged my sun-kissed body into the shower and let the warm water wash away the ocean griminess, although the smell of sun cream and saltwater was embedded into my skin now because I just couldn't get rid of the scent, luckily it was a nice combination. I washed the salt water out of my hair with my new shampoo that happened to smell like the ocean. Once I felt fresh again I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a plush towel around my body. I dried myself off and opened the secret box I'd been hiding under my bed for this very moment. I pulled out the beautiful lingerie set that fir perfectly under my white dress. I shimmied the white lacy knickers up my legs and tightened the ties at the sides so they fit my form perfectly and could be easily removed when the moment arrived. I wrapped the white soft corset around my west and started hooking it together starting from the bottom and working my way up until the corset settled on my breast and gave them the boost that would make them look fabulous under my new dress. I sat down at the vanity and pulled out all of my make-up. The scar on my cheek was practically invisible now under my freckles so I had no need for heavy make-up anymore. I spread a slight bit of concealer under my eyes and dusted my face with mineral foundation. I used a light bronzer to contour my cheeks and my forehead to give my face a nicer shape and a sun-kissed glow. I coated my lashes in a couple of layers of lengthening until they stood out against my slightly tanned face. I decided against my trademark eyeliner for tonight, I wanted to look natural. I brushed out my damp hair and rubbed a little bit of sea salt spray into the ends to give my curls a sexy tousled look.

I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out my white dress that Louis bought me. I pulled it over my head and let the straps rest comfortably on my shoulders, the bodice of the dress fit perfectly to my curves, the corset made my waist look tiny but was totally un-noticeable the dress. The dress flowed loosely to my knees with a gorgeous lacy pattern that looked so delicate. I looked at the time and it was almost time to leave, I pulled on my cowboy boots, quickly re-brushed my teeth and checked myself out in the mirror. I pulled my hair over my shoulders to it hung down over the front of the dress and covered my breasts and then I headed downstairs with my phone and my small brown handbag that matched my new boots.

Once downstairs I called to the girls to let them know I was leaving but they appeared to have all left the house. Weird. I left the house making sure to lock the door behind me. I walked slowly to the beach wanting to savour the bubbly feeling of anticipation that was happening inside of me. I made it to the beach and walked along the sand to meet my love who was waiting in the exact spot where I tackled him to the floor. He was facing away from me looking out at the sea so I stood behind him and snaked my arms around his waist and pressed a kiss in between his shoulder blades above the line of his tank top.

"That better be my beautiful girlfriend, or she's going to be pissed." Louis said jokingly before turning around and capturing my lips with his. He pulled away and revealed a beautiful white rose in his hand and handed it to me. I accepted it graciously and thanked him with another kiss. We walked slowly along the beach and I noticed that it was getting more and more deserted the further along we got. I saw a twinkling of some lights in the not so far distance and we seemed to be heading towards them. The conversation came naturally just like it always does between us. The joys of being in love. We eventually got close enough to the lights for me to make out a small marquee covered in twinkling fairy lights nestled into the sand next to a massive rock that protruded from the sand, underneath the marquee was a small and low table covered in food and big soft cushions covering the sand.

"Was this the mystical errand?" I asked completely awestruck

"Part of it." He replied coyly.

I followed him into the marquee and lowered myself on the oversized cushions when Louis lowered himself down next to me. I leaned into his side and nuzzled my head into his neck.

"This is beautiful baby, I really don't deserve all of this, but thank you!" I whispered into his chest

"You deserve all of this and so much more, my beautiful princess." He said as I placed gentle kisses up his neck and jawline until I came to his lips.

"I have something for you to." I whispered shyly looking up at him from under my eyelashes.

"and what would that be?" he asked as I began unzipping the front of my dress just far enough for him to see the top of the corset that was cradling my breasts.

"Holy shit." He whispered before grabbing my waist and pulling me towards him planting kisses along my collarbone and between my breasts before ending up back at my mouth. I couldn't help but notice the huge amount of food on the table but again I decided not to question it and ruin the beautiful moment. Louis reached behind us and switched a docking station on and let the music drift out gently setting the mood. Christina Perris 'A thousand years' started to play and I smiled happily, this was one of my favourite songs and Louis knew that.

Before I could register what had happened Louis had stood up and moved away from the table, I automatically stood up as well.

"I actually brought you here because there was something I wanted to tell you." He said.

My heart dropped into my stomach, he looked so nervous and I assumed that this was the end, tears started to form in my eyes and Louis noticed, he smiled a genuine heart-warming smile and kissed me quickly before he continued.

"Frankie, the first time I met you in Kings Cross station I knew there was something different about you! And then when I saw you again in the coffee shop I realised what it was, you had a sparkle in your eye that showed determination and success, and I fell in love with you almost instantly. We've been through so many amazing times together and some low times too, and I will regret those decisions everyday for the rest of my life. I know that is the real deal and that I will never want anyone else as long as you're in my life. You are the other half of me, you are part of my soul and I couldn't live without you, so if you die, I die too." I stood there shell shocked as Louis dropped down onto one knee and pulled a black velvet box out of his back pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring that reflected the light beautifully, tears fell from my eyes with joy as he continued. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I want you for the rest of our lives, I want to travel the world with you, and I want you to have my child so we can raise her to be just like you. You have made my life worth living and I wouldn't be who I am right now if it wasn't for you. So Frankie, my Princess, will you please make me the happiest man in the world, and become my wife?"

The world seemed to stop for a minute and I struggled to catch my breath and I whispered the word yes with tears of joy cascading down my face. Louis slipped the beautiful ring onto my finger and pulled me against him. I poured all the love I felt for him into this kiss and I could feel his love for me as well. We were interrupted by a slapping sound and a 'fuck' coming from behind the big rock, Louis giggled sheepishly and all of a sudden everything made sense, the reason why no one was in the house, and why there was so much food and so many cushions. I saw a mop of dark curly hair poking out from behind a rock and Harry emerged looking sheepish followed by my sister who was scowling at him before she ran over to me and screamed and hugged me along with all of my other friends, I was passed round everyone receiving congratulations and well wishes until I was finally passed back into Louis' arms which is where I belong. We settled into the marquee to eat and it still didn't feel real to me, I looked up at my handsome, amazing fiancé and I realised that as long as I was with him my world would be perfect and I was home. I couldn't be happier.

**That's it guys, this is the last official chapter, I'm sorry I've been away for so long, life just got in the way. I really hope you like the ending, let me know what you think. I will hopefully be posting an epilogue within the next 24 hours. Not to mention I'll be starting a new fic pretty soon.**

**Big Time Love**

**Frankie xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

That's what makes you beautiful – Epilogue

5 years later

It's funny how life can change so much in 5 years, but at the same time feel like it hasn't changed a bit. I got married to the love of my life in a beautiful winter wedding, Christmas Eve to be precise. It was a beautiful day, there was snow on the ground and everyone looked so beautiful. Louis couldn't pick between the boys for best man, so we let them all be the best men instead. I didn't mind at all, because I had so many bridesmaids. Lottie, Fizz, Georgia, Cre, Char and Megan we're my bridesmaids, with my sister and Kat sharing the maid of honour title. Phoebe and Daisy were the cutest flower girls, and Louis brand new baby brother and sister (twins named Ernest and Doris) were the ring bearers. I like to look over the wedding photos and times like now when Louis is fast asleep. We are still very much in love and I have never been happier than when I am with him, not to mention the sex is still outstanding. We got married the Christmas after America, so it will be our 5 year anniversary this Christmas. So much has changed. Kat and Niall broke up a few years ago, although they still remained friends. Niall is now dating Megan and it's going pretty well. Rachel and Harry got married a few months ago, she's 21 now, and they had to have quite a rushed wedding because Rachel didn't want to get married with a baby bump. That's right my baby sister is having a baby, it's a little girl, due next month. They're calling it Isabella. Char and Zayn are engaged but have no plans to marry as of yet. Liam and Danielle broke up shortly after America but now Liam's dating a lovely girl who we are all quite fond of and I still see Danielle quite often and not to mention Zack FINALLY got together with Cre. One Direction are still going strong although their sound is a lot more grown up now. We ended up moving to the outskirts of London after the wedding, I never returned to uni, after everything that happened it just wasn't the place for me anymore. Luckily I landed a role on the west end playing Eponine for a while, that was fun. I travelled a lot with the band as well, I even opened for them on one of their tours. It's reassuring to know that I have my singing career to fall back but for right now I have bigger things to think about. A noise from down the hall pulls my attention away from my thoughts and I climb over Louis and out of bed to investigate planting a kiss on his jawline as I went. I wandered down the hall and into the 2nd bedroom where the noise was coming from. It looks like my beautiful baby boy was snuffling in his sleep again, my beautiful Brock Dominic Tomlinson. I looked from his crib into the crib of his twin sister, she was still sound asleep we named her Avery Katie Tomlinson. They were almost 9 months old and the most beautiful little things, they both had their dads brown hair and my green eyes and pale complexion. I have to say I am impressed with how fast my figure came back, luckily I'm aging pretty well but then again I am only 24. A creaking at the door alerted me to someone else's presence, I turned round a holding a sleeping Brock to see my beautiful husband.

"You're the best mum, have I ever told you that he whispered into my neck before going to pick up Avery

"You tell me every day baby, but you also make an amazing dad" I teased back "Why are you awake anyway?" I asked

"You know I can't sleep without you near me" he answered

"Sorry baby, Brock was just snuffling in his sleep"

"Its fine Princess, I'd much rather do this anyway, or have sex, that would be good right now" he chuckled I slapped his arm playfully when a little voice piped up from the door way.

"Mummy, Daddy, what's sex?"

"Now look what you've done." I laughed at Louis as I placed Brock in Louis arms and let our eldest daughter crawl onto my knee. Emerson Eva Tomlinson, she was almost 4 and was a little fire cracker, just like me in every way, she had my fiery ginger curls that were already falling halfway down her back and he daddys stunning blue eyes.

"Why are you out of bed little one?" I asked gently, hoping she wouldn't ask about sex again

"I wanted to check on the babies like a good big sister." She said looking up at us with innocent blue eyes.

Louis stood up and placed both babies back in their cribs before plucking little Emmy right out of my lap and swinging her in the air.

"You are a little angel" Louis Cooed "but you should be in bed, you know that all of your aunts and uncles are coming round for the BBQ tomorrow"

I followed Louis into Emmy's room as she sleepily mumbled about braiding Uncle Harry's hair and how Uncle Liam likes to have glitter on his nails. We tucked her back into bed and she was asleep almost instantly, we wandered hand in hand back to our own bedroom and crawled back into bed. Louis pulled me flush into his side and even now, 5 years on, I was exactly where I needed to be. He was my home, and I still couldn't be happier.

**The End**

**That's this story finished now. Let me know what you think and look out for my next fanfiction.**

**It's been a pleasure writing for you all.**

**Much Love, Always.**

**Frankie xoxo**


End file.
